Desolación
by Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: Equestria después de mas de mil años de paz se sume en el conflicto con el imperio de cristal bajo el yugo del tirano Sombra, llegando al punto en el que parece incierta la supervivencia de Equestria, la victoria parece ser sueño lejano en el cruel conflicto. (Basado en la linea del tiempo alterna de la guerra de cristal)
1. Prologo

Rainbow Dash se encontraba abordando un zeppelín, en el aeropuerto de Clousdale su ciudad natal, este zeppelín era especial para las reservas de los Wonderbolts y seguiría al zeppelín insignia de los mismos. ¿Su razón de partida? La reciente reaparición de la ciudad de Cristal, capital del Imperio de Cristal. Cuando esto paso Celestia intento de inmediato restablecer el imperio de cristal con sus fronteras originales, sin embargo, el tirano sombra había vuelto de su exilió también, la mayor parte del territorio que alguna vez fue del imperio cayo, fue imposible mantener en controla la capital. Cuando la misión de Cadence fallo y la ciudad cayó, Celestia llamó a una movilización general de Equestria, después de mil años de paz, Equestria estaba en guerra.

Los Wonderbolts y sus reservas eran oficialmente parte del ejército de Equestria considerándose un cuerpo de elite, a pesar de ser usados solo en eventos deportivos de gran calibre en tiempos de paz. Rainbow al lograr entrar a sus reservas, debía acompañarlos al frente por obligación, sin embargo, ni ella ni los demás lo veían como algo malo, más de mil años de paz habían borrado de la memoria colectiva lo que era realmente una guerra, así que muchos la veían con curiosidad, como una oportunidad de aventura. El uniforme de combate de los wonderbolts, era distinto al deportivo, consistía de una casaca del azul con detalles en amarillo portando también algunos símbolos representativos de los wonderbolts, un casco metálico y correas en las que traían sus cartucheras, una cantimplora, una funda para la bayoneta y una funda para pistola junto con la pistola.

-Me preguntó que pasara cuando lleguemos, me siento muy nervioso, pero a la vez muy emocionado – comentó un pegaso de pelaje azul y crin roja una vez ya habían abordado

-¿Por qué? – preguntó otro pegaso de crin marrón y pelaje blanco.

-Cómo explicarlo, vamos a algo que nadie ha visto en Equestria en más de un milenio, imagina la aventura que podría llegar a ser, una oportunidad de una experiencia muy fuera de lo común. No sé, pensarlo así ilusiona, me imagino algo como Daring Doo. – explicó el pegaso azul.

-¿Daring Doo? – cuestionó Rainbow.

-Una saga de libros, de aventura, bastante buenos.

Después de esta charla Rainbow observó por la borda preguntándose si en verdad sería algo como lo que ese poni esperaba, esto antes de que se les dijera a todos los pegasos de la tripulación que bajaran a la cubierta de batería.

Una vez ahí Fleet Foot, una miembro oficial de los Wonderbolt les indico que se sentaran en cuatro filas y comenzó a explicar:

-De acuerdo, escuchen en una hora llegaremos al frente, la infantería ya se encuentra en el lugar, para cuando nosotros lleguemos su ataque ya habrá empezado. En un momento les repartiremos rifles Stalion MII, el rifle de cerrojo oficial del ejército Equestriano, cuando lleguemos al frente dos compuertas una a la izquierda y una a la derecha se abrirán dejándoles salir del zeppelín. Su misión es cargar contra la retaguardia del enemigo dando apoyo a las fuerzas de tierra. Los zeppelins tienen la capacidad de defenderse de las fuerzas aéreas enemigas así que no se preocupen por eso, su única misión es apoyar a nuestra infantería, fijen el fuego a la infantería enemiga y no se aparten de mí. Nuestros soldados llevan dos uniformes, el de ejercito al mando de celestia los reconocerán por sus uniformes rojos, mientras que los pertenecientes al ejercito de luna llevaran un uniforme azul oscuro, en cuanto a nosotros nos vieron antes de partir, los pegasos que no sean parte de los wonderbolts tendrán un uniforme azul más claro que el nuestro y sin las insignias que caracterizan a los wonderbolts, . Prepárense, Estaré en el castillo de popa, en el puente, regresare con ustedes cuando estemos a punto. ¡Les quedo claro!

-¡SI SEÑORA! – dijeron todos al unísono.

-bien – dijo Fleet Foot antes de subir.

Al llegar al puente Fleet Foot tomó la radio y llamo al Zeppelin insignia de los wonderbolts.  
-¿Me escuchas Spitfire? cambio

-Te escuchó Fleet Foot, ¿todo listo? cambio

-Afirmativo, mis pegasos han recibido sus órdenes y esperamos la llegada, cambio.

-Bien hecho, recuerda, esos cadetes son tu responsabilidad, no esperes ver a ninguna otra unidad Wonderbotl cerca, nuestras aeronaves se dispersaran para dar apoyo a todas las unidades aéreas, si vez a tu alrededor veras centenares de Zeppelin listos para pelear, aeronaves tanto de desembarco y cañoneras.

Fleet Foot observó por la ventana confirmando las palabras de Spitfire y respondió-

-Los veo Spit, cambió.

-Fleet, minimiza las bajas de tu unidad y… sobrevive, cambio y fuera

-Cambio y fuera, respondió Fleet Foot regresando el radio a su lugar.

Conforme fueron avanzando el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer, mas, no era debido a ninguna clase de nube, sino a humo, humo negro. Fleet Foot de inicio creyó que era por fuego, pero no estaba segura, había escuchado antes que el poder de sombra podía ocasionar grandes cantidades de humo negro. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si ese humo era de sombra, su concentración fue redirigida cuando una explosión ocurrió justo junto a ellos.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – cuestionó Fleet Foot

-Un proyectil, no sabría, responderle si fue físico o elemental, pero fue un proyectil, están disparando a las aeronaves.

Fleet Foot logró ver como un zeppelín cercano era completamente pulverizado por uno de estos proyectiles, pudiendo comprobar por vista, que eran proyectiles elementales, sin embargo, apenas lo vio aparecieron proyectiles físicos de menor tamaño, pero igual de letales. Uno a uno varios zeppelines comenzaron a caer y otros tantos a sufrir daños.

Fue entonces que decidió bajar a la cubierta de batería. En esta los pegasos entre los que se encontraban Rainbow solo podían escuchar las explosiones, mas no tenían idea que pasaba afuera. Todos ya tenían su arma consigo, un largo rifle de cerrojo, gatillo largo apto para un casco, mira de hierro y bayoneta ya preparada.

Rainbow sentía un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, seguro había estado nerviosa antes, pero nada como eso, una sensación imposible de ignorar, mas, al ver los rostros de otros, pudo notar que no era la única que los sentía. Fue entonces cuando Fleet Foot apareció las compuertas se abrieron y ordenó:

-¡Prepárense para el desembarco!

Todos los cadetes se levantaron sosteniendo el arma con un solo casco, mientras las compuertas lentamente les dieron visión al infierno que estaba teniendo lugar en el exterior. Aeronaves siendo derribadas, o ardiendo en pleno vuelo, no era realmente la idea de aventura que tenían en las mente. Fleet Foot se sostuvo se acercó a la compuerta y observo, el frente, no estaban ni siquiera cerca de pasar las líneas enemigas y los estaban derribando, no iban a llegar. Repentinamente un par de proyectiles acertaron al globo de su zeppelín, causando que dos de los cadetes perdieran el equilibrio y uno callera por la compuerta de estribor.

-¡Salgan ya! ¡Todos afuera! –ordenó Fleet Foot emprendiendo el vuelo ella también.

Rainbow salió por la compuerta de babor al igual que Fleet Foot, ahora encontrándose en medio de aquel caos, totalmente vulnerable. Poco después de que abandonaran el zeppelín un proyectil elemental acabo con el mismo. Ellos junto con otros cientos de pegasos volaron en picada contra las líneas enemigas, recibiendo fuego desde tierra, esto les obligo a tener que ejecutar constantemente maniobras evasivas.

Dash logró ver a la infantería aliada, no la estaban pasando mejor que ellos, al contrarío logro ver caer aliados a montones antes de siquiera alcanzar líneas enemigas. Para los pegasos mientras más se acercaban más fuego recibían y más difícil se volvía evitarlo, montones de pegasos comenzaron a ser derribados en este punto, trataban de responder al fuego, pero sus rifles no se comparaban a la cadencia de las ametralladoras estacionadas en líneas enemigas. Fleet Foot entonces cambio el curso percatándose que no iban a sobrevivir si seguían esa carga aérea.

-Cambio de planes, no vamos a alcanzar la retaguardia enemiga, vamos a cielo aliado, intentaremos proporcionar apoyo aéreo ahí

Toda la unidad siguió de cerca de Fleet Foot quien ahora se concentraba en mantener viva su unidad. Ellos seguían disparando a los blancos que podían, pero parecía inútil. No tardaron en ver a la infantería emprendiendo la retirada, las bajas en tierra, desde el aire se veían catastróficas. Fue entonces cuando el pegaso que volaba junto a Rainbow fue alcanzado por el fuego de una ametralladora, la visión de esto estuvo a punto de paralizar a la pegaso, quien por sentido de conservación acelero el vuelo.

Fleet Foot decidió abandonar toda acción ofensiva y buscar una cobertura en tierra, la ofensiva aérea había fracasado. Ninguna unidad de pegasos aterrizo donde debía, o no llegaron, siquiera a aterrizar, Fleet Foot no se arriesgaría a esa segunda opción.

Sin embargo, el acercamiento a tierra aliada fue un desastre, el fuego enemigo acosaba especialmente a los pegasos que pretendían llegar a tierra. En este proceso desgraciadamente para Dash, una ráfaga de ametralladora le amputo el ala derecha, ella comenzó a caer sin percatarse porque, no había sentido el momento en que perdió el ala. La pegaso azul cian golpeo el suelo con fuerza, quedando aturdida por un momento, cuando comenzó a recuperarse observó sus alas percatándose que le faltaba una, entonces un intenso dolor comenzó, como si hubiera esperado hasta ese momento. Otro de los pegasos de su unidad cayo junto a ella, el pegaso que antes hablase de aventura, estaba muerto junto a ella, apenas a unos metros. Rainbow busco su rifle aun torturado por el dolor en su ala izquierda, el rifle no estaba demasiado lejos de ella por loq que no tardo en encontrarlo. Una vez con su rifle, se levantó eh intento andar, pero cayó al suelo vencida por su dolor y percatándose que también una de sus piernas también había resultado herida.

Más adelante logró ver al resto de su unidad ya en tierra, abriendo fuego, Rainbow intento arrastrarse primero, pero fue inútil, apenas podía moverse, intento gritar por ayuda, pero su voz estaba ahogada por el dolor.

En ese momento, se acostó sobre su flanco y observó el infierno, creyendo que iba a morir ahí tirada, sin embargo, alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a dos ponis con uniformes blancos y que portaban la cruz roja en sus cascos. Una de ellas la conocía desde que era potrilla, era Fluttershy.

-..s…sh –dijo Rainbow débilmente, la pegaso por suerte la vio y Rainbow casi instintivamente levanto un casco lo más que pudo. Shy llamo la atención de su compañera, una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rosa y ambas corrieron a asistir a Rainbow.

-¡Rainbow, mantente despierta te sacaremos! –dijo Shy reconociéndola de inmediato.

-¿La conoces? – cuestionó su compañera

-Estudiamos juntas, somos viejas amigas.

Eso fue lo último que Rainbow escucho, entre las dos lograron llevarla atrás de líneas aliadas, Fleet Foot logró verla mientras la cargaban, Dash pudo ver la frustración en los ojos de su superior, la Wonderbotl había perdido la mitad de la unidad. La retirada general no tardo mucho tiempo en ser ordenada, la batalla estaba perdida, Equestria había subestimado las capacidades del ejercito de Sombra, y lo habían pagado. La derrota en aquella batalla le costaría caro a Equestria.

 _ **Desolación**_


	2. 1 Preparativos

Preparativos

La desastrosa primera ofensiva había hecho que Equestria perdiera casi todo el territorio del norte después del inicio de la guerra, se había perdido contacto con Cadence. Vanhoover, junto a muchos otros pueblos y ciudades pequeñas habían caído en los cascos de Sombra.

La situación de la guerra se había vuelto desesperada, las dos Hermanas ahora comandaban en distintos puntos de la guerra, Luna al este, Celesta al oeste, compartiendo las dos mando en el centro del frente. Viendo la desesperada Situación las tres princesas acordaron cambiar completamente la estrategia, prepararse para defender la que sería llamada la línea Armor, siendo el general Shining Armor quien propusiera la idea.

Así tropas en retirada y nuevas divisiones fueron enviadas a preparar la defensa de la Linea Armor, fue así como las tres hermanas Pie se unieron al conflicto, Limestone, Maud y Pinkamena Diane Pie, las tres en el mismo grupo. Al llegar a la línea Armor, se encontraron con largos campamentos militares, apenas llegaron se les entrego una pala a cada una y se les llevo a la posición a defender.

Los nuevos se encontraron con millares de ponis cavando en línea hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-¿Entonces el plan para la Línea Armor, es cavar un agujero y esperar al enemigo? – Cuestionó Limestone

-Nos queda bien, mas considerando que toda nuestra vida hemos trabajado con piedras – respondió Maud en su típico tonó

-Bueno, solo me gustaría saber si Marble la lleva mejor en la unidad médica, lástima que no pudimos parar a ver – añadió Pinkie – ¡pero, vamos equipo ánimo, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Dicho esto, las tres se unieron a la obra, sin embargo, cavar pronto se volvió monótono, las horas pasaban muy lento estando ahí y a pesar de las Pie estar acostumbradas a la obra, el solo cavar, les era aburrido, en la granja de piedras tenían mucha más variedad de trabajos.

-¿Soy yo o el tiempo se volvió mil veces más lento? – alegó Limestone recargándose en la pala.

-¡Miren lo que hice! –exclamo Pinkie emocionada, mostrándoles un Poni que había esculpido en una pequeña roca, un poni soldado.

-Pinkie toda sabemos esculpir en piedra con nuestros cascos- añadió Limestone.

-No, no, solo mira – respondió Pinkie señalándole un mini ejército de ponis piedra.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo eso en lugar de cavar?! – cuestionó Limestone

-¿debíamos cavar? – respondió Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie!

-Silenció- interrumpió Maud – Miren

Pinkie y Limestone se asomaron junto a Maud y vieron a todas las tropas que venían en retirada, y refugiados de las ciudades y pueblos ocupados. Entre todo esto vieron que se acercaban varios carromatos médicos.

-¿Es posible que Marble venga en alguna?-preguntó Pinkie

-Tal vez – respondió Maud

Mientras más se acercaban, al campamento, más atención recibían, algunos incluso parecían buscar con la mirada, entre los que venían del frente, buscando encontrar tal vez algún conocido, un amigo, o incluso un familiar. Las Pie no eran distintas, permanecieron observando los grupos médicos esperando ver a Marble, lo que vieron fue demasiados heridos, rostros desesperanzados, almas rotas.

-Eso no se ve muy bien…- comentó Pinkie como si los ánimos se le fueran.

-No se podía esperar otra cosa – le contesto Limestone, regresando a cavar.

Finalmente llevando un carromato medicó se encontraba Marble, caminando junto a ella estaba Fluttershy y dentro del carromato, estaba Readheart atendiendo a dos pegasos, una siendo Rainbow Dash, quien había perdido la conciencia poco después de ser sacada del frente.

-Ahí, esta Marble – dijo Maud, con su ánimo incambiable.

-¡Marable! – grito eufórica Pinkie moviendo rápidamente uno de sus cascos a modo de saludo.

Marable la alcanzo a ver, se sonrojo y siguió caminando regresando al mismo tiempo el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Limestone volvió a asomarse viendo así a su hermanita, le tranquilizaba que estuviera bien y a pesar de que le hubiera gustado estar todas juntas, entendía que Marble prefiriera el cuerpo médico antes que tener que luchar.

Una vez cruzada la zona en la que se establecerían las trincheras, el cuerpo médico se dividió del grupo y se fue estableciendo unos kilómetros atrás de las posiciones de artillería y comando, donde establecerían el hospital militar, no estaban demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerda del frente, lo que en caso de necesitarse, les daría tiempo de retroceder. Para cuando el grupo de Readheart llegó ya estaba armada gran parte del hospital, por lo que solo tuvo que mover a sus heridos dentro y acomodarlos.

Primero bajaron al pegaso de crin gris, lo acomodaron dentro y regresaron por Dash, la pegaso cian era la más grave de los dos heridos que traían.

-¿Entonces se conocieron en la academia de vuelo? – preguntó Readheart a Fluttershy

-Sí, éramos muy buenas amigas, siempre me defendía y llegó a ser la única que me apreciaba en la academia. – respondió Fluttershy.

-¿Qué paso?

-Cuando descubrí mi talento con los animales me llevó a terminar mudándome a Ponyville, donde adquirí mi choza y la volví una especie de refugió para animales, después de eso mantuvimos algún contacto, sin embargo, a pesar de Clousdale y Ponyville no estar tan apartados uno de otro, Rainbow no baja demasiado a Ponyville.

-¿Pero, no se ha roto la amistad?

-No, Rainbow es una poni muy apegada a aquellos que considera amistades o familia, nos hemos seguido viendo, a veces siento que solo baja a Ponyville para visitar, ya que Clousdale en general tiene lo pudiera necesitar, no tiene necesidad de ir a Ponyville por nada. O no tenía… -rectificó Fluttershy al final mostrando una gran preocupación por la pegaso.

Cuando llegaron a la que sería la cama de Rainbow, Marble quien se había adelantado ya había preparado todo, ellas dos solo se encargaron de pasarla de la camilla a la cama. Readheart hizo un rápido chequeo en sus dos pacientes y procedieron a marcharse, estando en el frente podían llegar a salvar más ponis de las garras de la muerte. O al menos esa era la forma de pensar de Readheart. Antes de partir, sin embargo, se acercó nuevamente a Fluttershy y le dijo:

-Sí, quieres puedes quedarte junto a Dash por un tiempo, Marble y yo nos ocuparemos en el frente, asegúrate de cuidar nuestros heridos aquí, te comunicare por radió si necesitamos que prepares otra cama… y Fluttershy, tu amiga, estará bien, vivirá.

Fluttershy mostro una pequeña sonrisa que sus ojos tristes delataron como falsa, ella sabía que Rainbow, quien estaba básicamente casada con el cielo, no le gustaría nada tener que vivir lejos del mismo.

Las trincheras para el día siguiente ya tenían una mejor forma, ya habían dejado de cavar y habían pasado, a plantar picas y alambres de espino enfrente de su posición. Se instalaron algunas ametralladoras a lo largo de la trinchera y estaban empezando a traer madera para darles mejor forma. Sin embargo ya se podía ver el ejército de sombra a lo lejos desde los pequeños montes cercanos a las trincheras, con ayuda de unos periscopios, no les daría tiempo de terminarlas, tendrían que apañárselas con lo que habían avanzado.

El ejercito de sombra estaba formado principalmente por draugen, criaturas que el mismo rey había creado a base de necromancia para luchar, armadas con armas robadas de los territorios del imperio que no habían desaparecido con la ciudad y de momento las armas fabricadas para el ejercito de sombra solo las poseían los umbrums, criaturas espantosas con forma de ponis cadavéricos de pelaje oscuro que servían fielmente a sombra, algunos decían que sombra era de su especie, que su forma de unicornio era una simple fachada. Por último se encontraban los ponis bajo el control mental de sombra, sin embargo, el rey prefería usarlos como esclavos en sus minas y fábricas, así que las unidades de ponis bajo control mental eran pocas, sin embargo, sombra las usaría a su favor en más de una ocasión, pues sabía que los ponis de Equestria dudarían en matar a un poni inocente que no tiene control de sus actos, aunado a esto les daba un entrenamiento mayor que a los draugen a los que enviaba en masa con poco entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, los que de verdad aterraban a los ponis eran los umbrum, esas malditas criaturas no mostraban ninguna clase de miedo o remordimiento, los draugen eran peligrosos, pero solo en grupos grandes, si se veían superados inmediatamente huían, un poni medianamente bien entrenado podía resistir contra tres draugen a la vez, los ponis victimas de control mental llegaban a resistirse a sus órdenes y a veces a liberarse, pero los umbrum eran temibles, los que habían sobrevivido contra ellos, contaban que eran más resistentes que una piedra, más fuertes que un Grifo y más crueles que cualquier changeling. Los más escépticos decían que esto no era más que delirios de los soldados, como sea, los ponis en las trincheras estaban cerca de averiguarlo.

Las hermanas Pie, subieron junto con otros varios soldados a los pequeños montes y observaron desde ahí a lo que algunos comenzaban a llamar el ejército invencible. Incluso desde esa distancia, parecía que eran más que los ponis defensores de las trincheras.

-¿de verdad tenemos una oportunidad contra eso? – preguntó Pinkie preocupada

Ni Maud, ni Limestone respondieron solo siguieron como lentamente se acercaba el temible enemigo.


	3. 2 Linea Armor

Línea Armor

Era el ocaso, el enemigo estaba considerablemente cerca de las líneas de trincheras, sin embargo, aún no lanzaban el ataque. Las hermanas Pie se encontraban asomadas con sus rifles apuntando al frente, Maud Pie perfectamente serena, como si lo que fuera a pasar no le preocupara en lo absoluto, Limestone estaba nerviosa, sentía el impulso de querer empezar a disparar, se sentía amenazada y su temperamento no la ayudaba demasiado a mantenerse calmada. Pinkie por su lado estaba temblando, la poni rosa normalmente acostumbrada a las risas y a las fiestas tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, no solo a ella, a sus hermanas, en un ambiente en el que a pesar de estar cubierta se sentía muy vulnerable.

El ambiente a lo largo de toda la trinchera era similar, muchos ponis se notaban nerviosos, algunos incluso asustados, y como no estarlos, si en el poco tiempo de guerra que habían tenido el ejercito de sombra se había ganado una terrible fama. El ejército invencible le llamaban algunos, el ejército de los muertos.

El ambiente entre las tropas era contrario al que tenían en el inició de la guerra, una aventura, ahora conocían el verdadero peligro que les asechaba, el peligro que representaba para Equestria aquella ocupación. El golpe de esa primera batalla había sido un duro revés para Equestria, el punto de la línea Armor era reparar el error, ponerle un alto a sombra.

Cuando la noche finalmente había caído, RedHeart y Marable llegaron al frente con su carromato médico, sin embargo se quedaron en segunda fila, RedHeart no quería exponerse demasiado. La enfermera se asomó por la trinchera y con unos binoculares que cargaba en sus alforjas dio un vistazo al ejército de sombra. Solo vio draugen, no vio por ningún lado algún poni esclavo o uno de los tan temidos umbrum.

-Marble, escúchame, cuando vayamos a la primera fila no te separes de mí, buscaremos a los heridos, atenderemos a los que podamos y regresaremos. Mientras la batalla este sucediendo nos quedaremos aquí a cubierto. No podemos arriesgarnos demasiado. Sé que es tu primera vez en el frente, ya que la última vez fue Fluttershy la que me ayudo a atender heridos y salvarlos de la batalla, sin embargo, hoy no está Fluttershy ¿crees estar lista?

Marble asintió con la cabeza, algo insegura, similar a cuando le había tocado a Fluttershy y sin embargo, la pegaso lo había manejado bien, RedHearto dejó los binoculares un momento y saco de la alforja una pistola que les daban a la unidad médica. Era su única defensa en caso de necesitarlo, sin embargo, cuando iba a ponerla más a mano se arrepintió y la guardo nuevamente. Se había ofrecido voluntario para salvar vidas no para quitarlas, incluso si se trataba de draugen, aún tenían forma poni, a pesar del aspecto muerto que tenían.

En las trincheras el ambiente seguía igual, el caso de las hermanas Pie era curioso, Limestone y Pinkie estaban temblando, una de los nervios y la otra de miedo, sin embargo, Maud se mantenía tranquila. Al notar el estado de sus hermanas, Maud habló por primera vez desde que habían avistado al enemigo.

-Escuchen, manténganse tranquilas, y quédense cerca, pase lo que pase nos defenderemos una a la otra, cubriremos nuestras espaldas, mientras estemos juntas nada nos pasara, estaremos bien.

A pesar de los sentimientos de cada una, las palabras tan calmadas de su hermana las calmaba, a pesar del miedo o de los nervios que pudieran sentir. El aspecto siempre tranquilo de Maud ahora contagiaba a sus hermanas de esa misma tranquilidad.

Fue entonces cuándos e escucho un fuerte estruendo desde detrás de los montes, algunos pocos alcanzaron a ver los obuses alzándose al cielo.

-¡Artillería! – gritó alguien entre las filas

Inmediatamente todos a lo lardo de la primera segunda y hasta tercera fila de trincheras se pusieron a cubierto. RedHeart fue una de las que alcanzo a ver incluso la chispa de los cañones disparando gracias a sus binoculares, inmediatamente se cubrió y le dijo a Marble:

-¡Abajo cúbrete!

Los obuses impactaron principalmente contra la primera fila, algunos cayendo en la segunda o en medio de la primera y la segunda. Apenas cayó la andanada de obuses el ejército de sombra comenzó a cargar contra la primera fila de trincheras, disparando ocasionalmente por el camino y cubriéndose con lo que podían, los draugen podían ser engendros no muertos, pero no eran tontos.

-¡Están cargando! ¡Vienen hacia acá!

Gritó un poni, como si se tratara de una señal, todos tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a disparar, siendo las primeras en hacerlo las ametralladoras. Debido a la poca cobertura que encontraban los draugen, comenzaron a caer muertos a montón

Las hermanas Pie no estaban realmente cerca de alguna ametralladora, dependía completamente de ellas y de los ponis que tuvieran cerca la defensa de su sección. Maud disparaba continuamente, era precisa, mortífera, cada disparo que Maud efectuaba equivalía a un muerto. Pinkie por su lado tenía complicaciones para disparar, dudaba en hacerlo, a pesar de lo que eran los draugen. La poni fiestera, alegre por naturaleza estaba aterrada, nunca en su vida imagino que estaría en una situación así. Limestone Pie por su lado le costaba más mantener su temperamento controlado, disparaba con rabia, se sentía amenazada, que amenazaban su hogar, a su familia. Esta rabia le hacía perder algo de precisión, pues hacia que ocasionalmente temblara al apuntar.

De momento, las bajas del lado de Equestria eran mínimas, los draugen aún no lograban acercarse lo suficiente, para poder apuntar mejor a sus blancos que se encontraban a cubierto. Esto cambiaria, pues a pesar de estarlos alentando no los detenía.

Mientras disparaban Pinkie se quedó completamente paralizada, los draugen se acercaban ya demasiado, haciendo que hubiera más bajas de su lado, el miedo tomó control de la poni rosa, congelándola ahí en el sitio donde estaba parada, sosteniendo temblorosamente el rifle, hasta que Maud la empujo con uno de sus cascos hacia atrás, haciéndola caer y salvándole la vida, pues justo donde Pinkie había estado impactó una bala que muy probablemente la hubiera matado. Pinkie fue incapaz de volver a su posición en su lugar se alejó de la orilla lo más que pudo se acostó completamente y puso sus cascos delanteros encima de su cabeza, completamente aterrada.

Limestone no pudo soportar más, finalmente cedió ante la presión, ante sus instintos y su temperamento. Con un grito furioso lanzo su rifle como si de una lanza se tratase acertando con la bayoneta a uno, acto seguido, sacó su pistola y cargo contra el enemigo, ya que para usar la pistola solo necesitaban un casco, podían correr más ágilmente pues tenían los otros tres aun disponibles.

-¡Limestone regresa! – le gritó Maud casi saltando tras ella, más siendo retenida por disparos enemigos

Maud soló cambio su posición e intento darle la mayor cobertura posible desde ahí a su hermana. Limestone, siguió avanzando furiosa disparando continuamente hasta que se acabó las balas de su pistola, un draugen intento acercarse a ella, atacarla con su bayoneta, sin embargo, Limestone fue más rápida, logro desviar el rifle golpear a su atacante con fuerza, arrebatarle el rifle y dispararle con el mismo. Limestone continuó su ataque con dicho rifle, sin embargo una bala logró rosarle infringiéndole una herida menor, la poni solo se enfureció más y se lanzó con la bayoneta a apuñalar al que tuviera más cerca.

Un draug intento atacarla por la espalda mientras esto pasaba, pero Maud le acertó un disparo evitando dicho ataque, Limestone desenterró la bayoneta y continuo disparando hasta que una bala le rozó la cabeza dejándola aturdida. Esto permitió que otro disparo le acertara a la pierna, la poni cayó al suelo dejando salir un gritó y perdiendo su rifle en el proceso. Maud al ver esto inmediatamente salto de la trinchera dejando colgar su rifle y cambiando por la pistola. Maud se movió rápido disparando a quien se le acercara demasiado, abriéndose camino hasta su hermana caída.

Limestone escuchaba a Maud venir, así que intento arrastrarse hacia la trinchera, sin embargo, los draugen viendo que estaba viva querían atacarla rematarla. Limestone desenfundó su pistola y se defendió con la misma, evitando que se le acercaran.

-¡Maud! – gritó Limestone desesperada

Maud alcanzó a Limestone justo a tiempo, eliminando dos draugen más que estaban cerca de ella, acto seguido, tomó a su hermana la cargó en su lomo y partió de regreso a la trinchera lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez en la trinchera, Maud dejó a Limeston junto a Pinkie, desenfundó la pistola de la poni rosa, la cual aún seguía demasiado asustada para moverse, Maud recargó ambas pistolas y regresó a su posición abriendo fuego contra todo enemigo que se acercase.

Ahora no solo estaba defendiendo la posición, no permitiría que nada le hiciera daño a sus hermanas, Maud estaba decidida a mantenerlas seguras y mientras ella estuviera viva nada les pasaría. El fuego de Maud era continuo, igual de mortífero que cuando comenzó, sin embargo, al no tener ametralladoras cerca de la posición que defendía, los enemigos comenzaron a acercarse demasiado. Maud disparó hasta que se le acabo la munición de ambas pistolas, entonces tiro ambas hacia atrás y continuó con el rifle.

La trinchera estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por los draugen era inevitable en ese punto. Consciente de esto Maud sin dejar de disparar le dijo a Limestone, quien intentaba aguantar el dolor de su herida.

-toma una de las pistolas y cárgala, necesitare que me cubras.

Limestone con algunas dificultades alcanzó una de las dos pistolas y la recargó, fue entonces que se percató porque, los draugen estaban saltando a la trinchera, finalmente los habían alcanzado. Maud retrocedió sin dejar de disparar, ya preparada para cualquiera que intentase atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo. Limestone la cubría desde atrás.

Desde la segunda line de trincheras, RedHeart vio varios heridos gracias a sus binoculares, quiso correr inmediatamente a la trinchera, sin embargo, Marble la detuvo:

-¿precaución recuerdas?

RedHeart intentó calmarse, Marble tenía razón era demasiado peligroso intentar acercarse, pero la enfermera sentía que tenía que hacerlo, podía ser más útil en el frente que ahí observando como pasaba todo.

Mientras tanto, Maud Pie se mantenía firme, ya un par de veces la habían intentado atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero había sido más rápida ella con la bayoneta. Sin embargo, se encontró con tres corriendo directo contra ella, ningún otro poni estaba cerca para apoyarla se las tendría que apañar, intento disparar, pero se encontró con que el rifle estaba vació, no le daba tiempo de recargar así que se preparó para enfrentarles a bayoneta.

El primero que la ataco intento apuñalarla con la bayoneta de su rifle, siendo este desviado por el rifle de Maud, acto seguido, la Poni le dio un fuerte golpe que le dejo noqueado para así rematarle con la bayoneta, un golpe de cualquiera de la familia Pie era de temer, todos los miembros de esa familia estaban más que acostumbrados a trabajar con piedras, podían incluso molerlas con sus simples cascos.

Los dos siguientes que intentaron atacarla lo hicieron a la vez esperando poder así confundirla, al primero Maud le recibió con la culata del rifle, dándole un golpe con esta en el estómago, al otro le sujeto el rifle con el cual trato de apuñalarla, lo jalo haciéndolo caer hacia ella y con su casco le encesto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Con la bayoneta del rifle, el segundo draug intento atacarla de nuevo, pero Maud esquivo el ataque volvió a golpearle con la culata, acto seguido metió uno de sus cascos entre los del draug, y con un segundo golpe de culata le hizo caer al suelo donde le remato con la bayoneta. El draug al que golpeo en la cabeza antes, seguía en el suelo, noqueado, lo que le facilito a Maud el rematarle.

Aun no se acababa, apenas se irguió la poni de nuevo, pudo ver más acercarse, Maud se encontraba invadida por la adrenalina, a pesar de esto ella mantenía su aspecto tranquilo, lo que la hacía parecer impotente incluso ante esas criaturas. Maud era una fortaleza infranqueable cuando se trataba de defender a quien ama.

Esta vez tuvo tiempo de recargar el rifle antes de que los draugen se acercaran de nuevo, estando lista para disparar nuevamente. Limestone la apoyo hasta que se le acabaron las balas, tenía aun de rifle, pero no tenía más munición de la pistola así que solo la dejó caer.

Maud sin embargo, resistía, disparaba constantemente evitando que se acercaran y a quien lograra acercarse le recibía con la bayoneta, mientras disparaba, hubo un draug que decidió intentar arrebatarle el rifle, pero, la poni reaccionó golpeándole con un casco en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido y apuñalándole con la bayoneta, antes de comenzar a disparar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, dos Draugen mas intentaron atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo la poni les enfrento retrocediendo nuevamente para abrir espacio, sin embargó, esta vez un tercero quería acercarse por su espalda para sorprenderla. Pinkie se dio cuenta de esto y cuando el draug cargó contra su hermana, casi como, acto reflejo tomó su rifle y le disparó gritando:

-¡No!

El draug cayó muerto al suelo así Maud pudo librarse de los otros dos y regresar a disparar, Pinkie por su lado rompió en llanto y volvió a colocar sus cascos sobre su cabeza, preguntándose como habían llegado hasta eso.

RedHeart quien todavía observaba todo finalmente decidió correr a la primera fila, Marable intentó detenerla de nuevo, pero la enfermera fue muy rápida en esta ocasión.

RedHeart corrió hasta alcanzar la primera fila de trincheras donde se encontró un infierno por el que se abrió paso en busca de heridos, el primero que encontró fue un poni con uno de sus cascos delanteros atravesado por una bala, asustado y agonizante.

-¡tranquilo, estoy aquí, vas a estar bien! – le dijo RedHeart tratando de calmarlo para poder tratarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar el poni señalo detrás de ella y le gritó:

-¡cuidado!

RedHeart volteó apenas a tiempo, percatándose de que un Draug se acercaba a ella rápidamente, RedHeart evitó la bayoneta apenas, que para el infortunio del herido fue a dar a su costado. El draug desenterró el arma de su desdichada víctima y observó a RedHeart antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. La enfermera retrocedió logrando evitar otro ataque, sin embargo al tercero que logro evitar cayó al suelo sobre su lomo, apenas logro arrastrarse un poco para evitar una estocada. Intento huir, pero se topó una pared de tierra que no le dejaba, la enfermera desesperada saco la pistola de su alforja lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a dispararle a su atacante fallando varias veces antes de acertarle en la cabeza.

Cuando cayó muerto, la enfermera bajo su casco temblorosa, RedHeart se dio un momento para observar su alrededor, por primera vez vio todo ese infierno tan claro como el agua. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas, su corazón latía rápidamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en el momento que esa cosa le atacó.

Sin embargo, RedHeart salió de su trance cuando escucho un grito de auxilio, fue como si sus instintos se reavivaran, la enfermera se levantó rápidamente, guardo la pistola y corrió en busca de quien la necesitase. En el camino se encontró a Marble quien había ido a buscarla.

-Perfecto, ahora que estas aquí no te separes, necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que apoyar a los heridos que podamos, siendo dos podremos hacerlo más rápido.

Para este punto, los draugen estaban comenzando a retirarse, su asalto había fallado, habían sido repelidos de la trinchera ya alcanzarla nuevamente estaba siendo demasiado difícil. Al verlos huir, Maud dejó su rifle en el suelo recargado al muro de tierra de la trinchera, se dio media vuelta y se sentó casi como si se dejase caer, recargando su lomo al muro. La poni dio un respiro profundo y miro al cielo aliviada, antes de pasar su vista por sus hermanas, Limestone se había logrado sentar también, sujetando su herida en su pata derecha trasera, Pinkie seguía llorando desconsoladamente

Después de verlas, Maud se dio un vistazo a sí misma, observó sus cascos manchados de sangre, su uniforme, manchado entre sangre y tierra, la poni solo suspiro y bajo sus cascos, al menos las tres seguían vivas.

Poco tiempo después llegó Marble preocupada por ellas, seguida por RedHeart, Maud como si supiera lo que su hermana iba a preguntar dijo:

-Limestone tiene una herida en una de sus patas, Pinkie solo está asustada, desconsolada, pero de ahí en fuera está bien, y yo igual estoy bien.

-La herida de Limestone no es grave, estará bien – dijo RedHeart quien se había adelantado a atenderla.

Marble suspiro de alivio y sonrió sabiendo que las tres estarían bien, Maud les dio un vistazo más a todas, tenía que protegerlas mantenerlas con vida, sin embargo, no podía hacer todo sola, las necesitaba, sabía que sería duro especialmente para Pinkie, pero pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que les pasara nada.


	4. 3 Herida

Herida

La batalla se escuchó hasta el campo médico, los disparos lejanos llegaban como fantasmas del infierno que estaba teniendo lugar. Fluttershy solo podía observar desde la lejanía, por una pequeña ventanita en el campamento médico.

Lo único que distrajo a Fluttershy de aquello fue un quejido seguido de su nombre dicho con apenas fuerza. La pegaso se dio la vuelta descubriendo que Rainbow acababa de despertar.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – preguntó la desorientada pegaso

-Estas en un campamento médico militar Rainbow, fuiste herida en batalla.

-¿he… herida? – cuestionó Rainbow antes de que su memoria comenzara a volver, lo cual no tardo en pasar

Empezó a recordar la escena, se recordó volando por ese cielo gris, proyectiles pasando cerca de su unidad, pegasos cayendo muertos en el intento fallido de ataque aéreo… hasta que recordó el cruel momento en el que cayó al suelo herida.

Fue entonces que recordó su herida… en sus pensamientos comenzó a intentar engañarse, diciéndose que había sido un mal sueño que probablemente su herida verdadera no era tan grabe. Tal vez su recuerdo era una mezcla de lo que en verdad paso con pura fantasía sacada de una abominable pesadilla.

Además, Rainbow podía sentir ambas alas, esto significaba que ambas seguían ahí ¿verdad? Si una le faltara, sería incapaz de sentirla. ¿Qué sentido tenia sentir algo que no estaba ahí?

La pegaso dudosa entonces decidió preguntarle a su amiga:

-Fl…Fluttershy… ¿Qué me paso?

-Rainbow… yo… lo… lo lamento mucho enserió… - respondió dificultosamente la tímida pegaso

-p… ¿Por qué? – cuestionó la pegaso sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a partir en mil pedazos, sintiendo como si todo su mundo fuera a colapsar

-Cuando estabas en combate… fuiste alcanzada en vuelo por una ametralladora…. Las balas penetraron en una de tus piernas, algunas rozaron tu torso, una incluso lo suficiente para hacer un corte en tu costado a lo largo de tu cutie mark… pero… - se detuvo Fluttershy se detuvo, sin saber realmente como manejar lo que tenía que decirle a Rainbow… sin saber cómo lograría consolarla al básicamente decirle que su razón de vivir se había ido.

-P… ¿Pero? – preguntó Dash, más nerviosa y asustada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-La ráfaga de… ametralladora, cercenó tu ala izquierda… no pudimos recuperarla… la retirada fue casi inmediata y la batalla, completamente perdida… lo… lo lamento Rainbow… en verdad…

El mundo de Rainbow Dash colapso completamente, comenzó a mover la cabeza en signo de negación, no quería creer lo que escuchaba, no quería, ni siquiera echar un vistazo.

-No… No, no, eso…. Eso es imposible… yo, yo aún la siento… está ahí… ¡Esta ahí! – sentenció Rainbow apenas resistiendo el llanto.

-Rainbow…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Fue solo una pesadilla, no perdí un ala! ¡No perdí un ala! – gritó en desesperación, negando la verdad que se le presentaba.

-¡Rainbow Dash! – Gritó Fluttershy sosteniéndola a la vez de los hombros - ¡Rainbow, tu ala ya no está! ¡Ya no puedes volar!

-¡No! No… estas… estas mintiendo, no – respondió Rainbow cubriéndose la cara con sus cascos, negándose a ver, negándose a escuchar.

-Velo tu misma Rainbow.

La pegaso, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no quería, seguía esperando despertar en cualquier momento, prefería pensar que todo lo que había vivido era solo un mal sueño, prefería esa bella mentira antes de aceptar que lo que más amaba, lo que era su razón de vivir se había ido.

Después de un momento de silenció, percatándose de que por más que lo deseaba no despertaba, movió sus alas, las dos, hacia delante (o al menos era lo que ella sentía) para poder verlas. Lentamente, Dash apartó sus cascos de su rostro y se encontró con lo que menos quería, solo vio una de sus alas, esto la hizo observar su costado inmediatamente encontrando solo un gran vendaje que cubría el lugar donde había estado su ala, el vendaje estaba enrollado alrededor de su pecho sin estorbarle a su única ala.

En el momento que la pegaso vio eso su corazón se quebró, su voluntad se quebró… Su desesperación y negación de hace un momento se volvieron en una profunda desolación y dolor que jamás había sentido. Rainbow rompió en llanto de una manera que jamás en su vida entera lo había hecho, un llanto inconsolable, un llanto que penetraba en el alma de quien escuchara por lo desesperanzador y dolido que era.

Fluttershy al ver esto a primer momento no supo que hacer, nunca pensó que vería a la pegaso más valiente que había conocido romperse de esa manera. Shy comenzó a sentir la necesidad de llorar también, conocía a Rainbow desde que eran potrillas, habían sido las mejores amigas, no podía recordar cuantas veces Rainbow la había protegido y ahora yacía frente a ella, quebrada.

-…Rainbow… - fue lo único que logró decir Fluttershy antes de cubrirse la boca con un casco, intentando contener su propio llanto, intentando ser fuerte por su amiga, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella

Rainbow observó a shy, dándole lo que probablemente fue la mirada más triste que jamás haya visto, una mirada que buscaba un consuelo imposible de obtener. Fluttershy lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en abrir sus cascos en señal de un abrazo. Rainbow casi instintivamente se levantó y caminó un poco solo para dejarse caer en los cascos de Shy. Fluttershy abrazó a su amiga sintiendo ahora su pesado respirar, sintiendo las lágrimas de Dash caer en su pelaje.

-Aun la ciento Fluttershy… aun puedo sentir mi ala… como si siguiera ahí ¡¿Por qué aun la siento si ya no está ahí?! – dijo la pegaso cian con la voz completamente quebrada.

Esto fue el golpe que Shy ya no pudo soportar, abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza, extendió sus alas para cubrirla con la misma, como si la protegiera y lloro, lloro en silenció, dejando que su amiga se desahogara.

-Ya era una wonderbolt…. Ya había entrado a sus reservas... – continuó lamentándose la pegaso.

Así permanecieron hasta que eventualmente Rainbow dejó de llorar, simplemente porque no podía llorar más, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, se sentía débil, derrotada… No le gustaba sentirse a sí, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, estaba rota espiritual y físicamente.

Cuando sintió que se calmó Fluttershy la ayudo a regresar a la cama, Rainbow volvió a acostarse ahora solo sufriendo en silenció, su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos, de recuerdos, todo lo que había vivido, lo que había volado, lo que se había ido para siempre.

Fluttershy sabía que Rainbow estaba destrozada, pero no podía hacer nada para curar ese dolor, una herida que permanecería con Dash para siempre, de manera literal. Por otro lado Dash no era la única, Shy pensó en cuantos ponis en ese solo lugar había con situaciones similares o todavía peores, pensó en todos los que no volvieron de aquel infierno. Sin embargo ¿volvía esto más afortunada a Dash? No era un consuelo, de ninguna manera era un consuelo justo de hacer.

En las trincheras las hermanas Pie se encontraban sentadas una junto a la otra, Maud, Limestone con su pierna vendada y la herida cosida y Pinkie. Quien hubiera visto a la poni rosa en ese momento no la hubiera reconocido, su mirada estaba perdida en la infinidad, aun afectada por lo que paso ese día, su crin se había alaciado completamente e incluso parecía como si su pelaje se hubiera oscurecido.

Limestone por su lado solo se lamentaba, no podía creer que había dejado que la hirieran, que se había dejado llevar por su temperamento, se sentía como una carga. Maud por otro lado solo estaba ahí sentada observando las estrellas mientras comía un pequeño bocadillo, que había sobrevivido en su bolsillo toda la batalla.

-Tengo otro par si gustan – dijo Maud

Para ella, mientras tuviera a todas sus hermanas con vida, todo estaba bien y estaba decidida a que eso se quedara así.

En cuanto a RedHeart, atendió a los heridos que pudo junto a Marble antes de regresar hasta el carromato medico donde ambas se sentaron. La enfermera aún tenía en su mente aquel momento donde casi había sido asesinada, ella misma había sido herida ese día, solo que en una forma distinta. Había estado en dos batallas y ya quería que todo se terminara, tanta muerte en tan poco tiempo, era aterrador.

-Marble… ¿crees que sobrevivamos a esto? – preguntó RedHeart sin esperar realmente una respuesta, pues sabía que su compañera no tenía la respuesta tampoco.


	5. 4 Seguimos aquí

Seguimos aquí

Después de que Cadence fallara su misión la princesa huyó de la ciudad, Cadenza logró conservar una fracción de su ejército y salvar miles de ponis que la siguieron en su huida, la princesa decidió refugiarse en la última ciudad dentro de las fronteras del imperio que no estaba ocupada por sombra, Rainbow Fall se convertiría en la capital provisional, miles de ponis de todo el imperio se unieron a la princesa por el camino, la ciudad se llenó de refugiados originarios de todo el imperio en cuestión e incluso de las zonas norte de Equestria en cuestión de días.

La princesa fue recibida en el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad, sus soldados por otro lado les había ordenado comenzar a preparar la defensa, Sombra los atacaría en cualquier momento, Cadence estaba completamente sola, Shining había ido a Equestria a buscar ayuda cuando la ciudad cayo, ella sin embargo se había quedado, completamente incomunicada del resto de Equestria. Como la ayuda nunca había llegado Cadence temía tres cosas, que su marido hubiera sido capturado de camino, que Equestria hubiera caído, tomada por sorpresa, o que los hubieran abandonado a ella y a los ponis de cristal a su suerte.

Al llegar a la que sería su alcoba en aquel palacio solo pudo pensar en eso, ¿y si los habían abandonado? No… Celestia no les haría eso… ¿o sí? a pesar de lo tortuoso que le era pensar en esto, no podía rendirse, aun le quedaba una última ciudad, llena de ponis que le estaban dando su confianza, no podía fallar, no otra vez.

Antes de llegar a la ciudad Cadence había ordenado a su ejército, o a lo que le quedaba que prepararan la defensa. Su plan era retener a sombra lo más posible en los caminos montañosos y gélidos que bloqueaban el paso a la ciudad, tal vez con ayuda del terreno podía detenerlo y resistir hasta que la ayuda de Equestria llegara… si llegaba, si no, resistiría hasta su último aliento.

Cadence no se quedaría en el palacio, sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse constantemente en el frente, debía encontrar la forma de atender su labor política a con el imperio y al mismo tiempo estar ahí con los soldados, para mantener su moral, para que no sintieran que su regente los abandonaba en ese infierno gélido.

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier cosa Cadence decidió redactar una carta que enviaría a Celestia, un último intento por hacerse notar, por mostrar que aún estaban ahí.

"Querida Princesa Celestia, le hago llegar esta carta, para confirmarle que sigo con vida, tengo un pequeño ejército, no suficientemente grande para atacar pero si para defenderme, la ciudad de Rainbow Fall es ahora la capital del imperio de cristal, al menos de lo que no está ocupado, la mantendré así hasta que recupere la ciudad de cristal. Miles de habitantes del imperio me siguieron por el camino, unos se unieron a las tropas y otros se siguieron hasta la ciudad, la ciudad tiene al menos el triple de sus habitantes originales en este momento.

Celestia la ciudad de normalmente ochocientos mil habitantes tiene en este momento dos millones de almas, sin contar el ejercitó, no fallare en esta defensa Celestia, mantendré seguros a estos ponis lo más que me sea posible, sin embargo, por favor por lo que más quieras, no nos abandonen, seguimos aquí, aun no caemos.

Esperamos refuerzos y suministros, esperamos su ayuda lo más pronto posible, dependemos de ello. Seguimos aquí.

Atentamente: Princesa Mi Amoroe Cadenza"

Cadence no quería arriesgarse a que la carta no llegara, no podía enviarla mágicamente, su magia aún estaba débil y había un riesgo enorme de que las nubes de magia negra de sombra destruyeran la carta tragándose el hechizo en el camino. Necesitaba enviarla con alguien de confianza, aunque esto también tuviera sus riesgos, la única persona que se le ocurría para hacerlo era su pupila, una unicornio de la que alguna vez fue niñera.

Cadence marco la tarjeta con su sello real, la enrollo y la guardo en un recipiente especial, que la mantendría segura en las adversidades del tiempo, además de que solo podía ser abierta por Celestia, Luna o Cadence esta clase de recipiente solo se usaba cuando el mensaje era de extrema importancia y confidencialidad. Hecho esto, salió de los aposentos y busco inmediatamente a su pupila, la encontró rápidamente, estaba en la biblioteca del palacio.

-Twilight, tengo una tarea muy especial para ti – dijo Cadence acercándose.

La unicornio interrumpió su lectura y observó a su mentora, Candence había cuidado de ella cuando era una potrilla en varias ocasiones y después de que fuera rechazada en la escuela de Celestia, Cadence había decidido enseñarle, eventualmente Twilight había conseguido su cutie mark y se había vuelto excepcionalmente buena en todo lo que a la magia se refiriera. Pero, era también una unicornio muy solitaria, Cadence raramente la había visto convivir con otros ponis, a pesar de que incluso ella le había llegado a presentar a varios con los que creyó podría llevarse bien, nunca resulto.

-¿Que pasa Cadence? – cuestionó Twilight

-Necesitó que vayas a Equestria, sal del imperio y ve directo a la princesa Celestia, debe ser ella quien reciba esta carta nadie más.

-¿¡Cómo esperas que pueda hacer eso?! Hasta donde sabemos Sombra tiene bajó control todo el resto del imperio. ¿Cómo pasare?

-Tal vez tengas razón, fuera de la zona de la ciudad no puedo estar segura que hay, solo las montañas que nos rodean nos defienden, pero no será por siempre. Por eso necesito que vayas tú, no se me ocurre nadie más capas para llevar a cabo esta tarea Twilight, tarea que bien podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de supervivencia.

-¿Pero, como voy a pasar?

-Hay un camino entre las montañas, al sur de aquí, síguelo hasta encontrar, unas cavernas, están cruzan todo el camino montañoso saliendo en territorio Equestriano, es un camino poco conocido, te lo marcare en un mapa, debería de ser seguro y más importante, libre de presencia enemiga. Sin embargo, no puedo saber que encontraras al salir del otro lado.

Twilight se quedó pensativa unos momentos, sin embargo, subió la cabeza, le dio a su mentora la mirada más decidida posible y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo:

-Entiendo Cadence, no te fallare.

Cadence sonrió abrazó a Twilight y continuó:

-Cuídate mucho, asegúrate de llegar a salvo, nos volveremos a ver Twilight, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Twilight devolvió el abraso en el que permanecieron por unos momentos, para Cadence, Twilight era alguien muy especial y viceversa, sin embargo, no quedaba opción y viéndolo de una forma más negativa, tal vez de esa forma si caía Cadence, Twilight no lo haría, si su defensa fracasaba Twilight estaría lejos de aquel sitió.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Cadence le entregó el mensaje a Twilight quien fue a prepararse para partir, Cadence haría lo mismo, arreglaría algunas cosas en la ciudad, acomodaría a todos los refugiados y luego iría al frente con sus soldados.

Twilight no tenía mucho que empacar, al haber huido tan deprisa de la ciudad de cristal, habían dejado muchas de sus pertenecías que a su vez había traído de Canterlot, su ciudad natal. Dos alforjas fueron suficiente para que Twilight metiera todo lo que le era necesario y a pesar de dejar una foto enmarcada de toda su familia y otra con Cadence, traía una de ella con su hermano y Cadence, los únicos ponis que había llegado a considerar amigos. Antes de salir del palacio Cadence le entregó el mapa marcado, dándole a su vez un último adiós.

La unicornio se dirigió al sur de la ciudad, contemplando el triste panorama en su paso, los bellos edificios barrocos de diversos colores eran opacados por la cantidad de casas de campaña que se habían levantado. El destino de los miles que no habían tenido donde alojarse, los hoteles y posadas de la ciudad habían alcanzado su tope, además, Twilight casi podía sentir el miedo, la angustia de todos esos ponis que junto con ella y Cadence venían huyendo de Sombra.

La unicornio intento no pensar en ello, tenía que mantener su concentración, tenía una misión por cumplir.


	6. 5 Reconocimiento

Reconocimiento

Cuatro días pasaron sin movimiento enemigo, los soldados a lo largo de toda la trinchera observaban atentos el frente esperando que el enemigo apareciera en cualquier momento, sin embargo, nunca aparecía, algunos se comenzaban a preguntar si el ejercito de sombra se había retirado, pero el alto mando no lo creía una posibilidad.

Limestone ya podía caminar perfectamente, seguía teniendo molestia en la pierna, pero nada de importancia, Pinkie por otro lado se veía más afectada a pesar de no haber sufrido ni una sola herida. Maud se mantenía fría, despejada, preparada para cualquier cosa, su pensamiento seguía centrado en sus hermanas, mantenerlas con vida, mantenerlas juntas.

Los pensamientos de Pinkie estaban dispersos, la poni estaba demasiado confundida, se sentía inútil y débil, de cierta forma esperaba que todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses fuera una pesadilla, aunque supiera que no era así. Desde el primer ataque que sufrieron su crin no había vuelto a su estado esponjoso se había alaciado como si estuviera conectada con sus emociones. Limestone notaba el ánimo de su hermana, o al menos le era más fácil que descifrar el ánimo de Maud, quien para cualquier otro poni sería imposible.

-¿Pinkie, cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así? no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde aquel día y es demasiado extraño viniendo de ti, esto no puede seguir así para siempre – cuestionó Limestone sin recibir respuesta – perfecto ahora pareces Marble dos punto cero.

Pinkie estaba demasiado hundida en sus propios pensamientos para siquiera escuchar lo que su hermana le decía, sin embargo, Limestone no estaba en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor, solo no dejaba que le afectara demasiado.

Poco tiempo después un unicornio con uniforme de general llego a la trinchera escoltado por otros dos, su uniforme era completamente azul marino con una luna blanca en el centro de su gorro.

El Poni a cargo en esa sección de la trinchera se le acercó para recibir las órdenes que el mando le fuera a dar. Limestone observó, pero no alcanzo a escuchar absolutamente nada, solo se enteró de lo que hablaron hasta que el general se retiró y el capitán les comunico:

-¡Atención! ¡Necesito voluntarios! ¿¡Quien creé poder ir detrás de los pequeños montes e informar la situación?! ¿¡Necesitamos saber si nuestro enemigo sigue ahí y si lo está, que está haciendo!?

Al escucharlo Limestone quiso acercarse, pero, Maud la sostuvo y le preguntó con su tono usual:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero ofrecerme voluntaria, solo quiero hacer algo útil, después de como eche a perder las cosas, pudimos haber muerto las dos ese día. – respondió Limstone.

-Está bien, pero iremos juntas. – dijo Maud colgándose su rifle y caminando directo hacia el capitán

Limestone algo confundida por la reacción de su hermana la siguió y Pinkie al verlas alejarse alzó la cabeza. La poni rosa se levantó lentamente y las siguió preguntándose a donde iban.

Cuando llegaron frente al capitán Maud inmediatamente se llevó un casco a la frente y dijo:

-Nosotras iremos.

Limestone se acercó e hizo el mismo gestó que Maud, otros dos ponis se ofrecieron después de ellas, al capitán le basto con cuatro voluntarios y explicó:

-Bien, la misión es sencilla, pasan los montes, buscan al enemigo, de encontrarlo observar lo que estén haciendo y volver aquí, en ningún caso deben iniciar un combate con el enemigo ni deben dejarse ver, este punto debería ser el más obvio. Si no vuelven para el anochecer les daremos por muertos, nadie ira a buscarlos, sin embargo, sabremos que el enemigo está ahí en dicho caso. ¡Quedo Claro!

Los cuatro asintieron al unisonó, el capitán terminó y regresó a su puesto, ellos por su parte se prepararon a partir, tanto Limestone como Maud se encontraron a Pinkie apenas dieron media vuelta.

-¿Por qué van a ir? ¿Qué pasa si no vuelven?

-No te preocupes Pinkie, lo haremos – le dijo Maud antes de abrazarla.

-¿segura? – cuestionó la poni

-¿Cuándo has visto que Maud falle su palabra? – le preguntó Limestone dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cierto… aquí las esperare, estaré donde siempre, no tarden demasiado – dijo Pinkie antes de abrázalas ahora a las dos.

Con esto hecho, Maud y Limestone se reunieron con sus otros dos compañeros y partieron, el campo frente a las trincheras estaba completamente vacío, no tenía arboles solo una que otra piedra y el pasto que cubría los pequeños montes. Esto hizo que el camino fuera bastante seguro, sin embargo cuando llegaron a los pequeños montes sabían que el enemigo podría estar o no detrás y tampoco sabían que tan cerca estarían de los mismos.

El grupo se acercó a la cima de los mismos casi pecho tierra, una vez llegaron a la cima pudieron ver al enemigo, haciendo lo mismo que ellos habían hecho.

-¿Están cavando sus propias trincheras? – cuestionó Limestone

-Así parece – respondió Maud

-Fantástico, debimos haber ido tras ellos después de repeler su ataque. – dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Eso hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso, si fallábamos ellos hubieran podido lanzar un ataque en una debilitada defensa pues no tendríamos tiempo suficiente de posicionarnos. Lo que no significa que al final con algo de suerte pudiera haberse ganado esa defensa también, pero las bajas hubieran sido demasiadas. – explicó Maud

-¿Desde cuando eres estratega? – preguntó Limestone

-No es tan difícil llegar a esa conclusión – le respondió Maud

-Desde aquí no averiguaremos mucho vamos a acercarnos – dijo el cuarto poni siendo seguido por su otro compañero.

Limestone estuvo a punto de seguirlos, Maud la detuvo evitándole que se levantara y le dijo, sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz:

-No, quédate y dime que ves.

Limestone observó con atención tratando de captar lo más posible, desgraciadamente carecía de binoculares, pero algo podría ver

-Veo Draugen cavando las trincheras, sus palas parecen un poco más largas que las nuestras, son más de una línea, a lo lejos veo otra, quien sabe cuántas sean, veo carretas, traen madera de algún sitio… en las carretas, parecen esclavos, no alcanzo a verlos bien, pero no son draugen, tampoco parecen Umbrum. ¿Crees que sean aquellos bajo control mental?

Maud dio un rápido vistazo, busco a los esclavos mencionados y respondió:

-No, no tienen armaduras, no se distingue bien su indumentaria, pero no están preparados para combate, solo son esclavos.

-¿Crees que sean del Imperio o de Equestria?

-De Equestria, es más fácil esclavizar más en nuestras tierras que transportar a los del imperio.

Limestone dio un suspiro y siguió observando, sin embargo, ambas se detuvieron cuando escucharon disparos, habían visto a sus compañeros, ambas bajaron la cabeza esperando que nadie las hubiera visto a ellas. Sin embargo, las dos sabían que se había vuelto demasiado arriesgado seguir observando ahora que el enemigo estaba enterado de lo que pasaba.

-Vamos a retroceder lentamente – dijo Maud

Limstone asintió con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a retirarse con cuidado evitando movimientos que pudieran llamar la atención, una vez suficientemente cubiertas por la colina ambas se levantaron y corrieron, de regresó a sus trincheras y justo a tiempo, pues algunos draugen habían subido a los montes en busca de más exploradores.

Una vez alcanzaron territorio aliado, ambas pararon a recuperar el aliento y fueron de inmediato a buscar al capitán para entregarle su informe. Cuando el capitán las vio lo primero que preguntó fue:

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-Probablemente muertos, fueron demasiado imprudentes – respondió Maud apática, el capitán se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta por la apatía en la misma, sin embargo, para Limestone esto era normal en Maud

Maud le entrego al capitán la hoja de la libreta donde había apuntado lo que habían visto y este les dio permiso de retirarse. Hecho esto ambas caminaron de regreso a su puesto de siempre.

Por el camino Limestone volteó a ver a Maud y le dijo:

-Sabes, no tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo, llevé la granja mucho tiempo mientras estabas estudiando, lástima que esto interrumpió tus estudios.

-No me preocupa, continuare desde donde lo dejé cuando todo esto termine, por cierto, si tengo que cuidar de ti, de ambas, son mis hermanas, es nuestro deber mantenernos a salvo en esto.

Maud tenía razón, en ese momento era lo único que tenían realmente, la una a la otra, eso debía mantenerse así, debían sobrevivir las tres. Cuando Pinkie las vio regresar a pesar de su estado, les pudo dar una sonrisa y recibirlas con un nuevo abrazo.


	7. 6 La Emperatriz

La emperatriz

En el palacio de cristal una Unicornio observaba desde la ventana de su alcoba, una unicornio de pelaje purpura, crin azul cian y ojos azules, su cutie mark era un caduceo dorado, ella era la única poni con la que sombra hablaba, había estado con el tirano desde la niñez de este y lo había conocido incluso antes de que se transformara en lo que hoy es. Su nombre era Radiant Hope, una unicornio nativa del imperio de cristal, la amada de Sombra.

Hope, no había desaparecido junto con la ciudad de cristal hace mil años, ella se había refugiado en la que antes fue la prisión de los umbrum, donde busco aprender más sobre sombra, para saber cómo poder ayudarle, sin embargo, cuando el imperio volvió a aparecer y sombra libero a los umbrum ella pudo reencontrarse con él. Desde entonces había estado ahí ocupando a su lado un puesto como emperatriz del imperio de cristal, sin embargo, Rabia, la madre Umbrum de sombra, tenía más poder sobre el imperio, tal vez más que el mismo sombra.

El emperador entró a la alcoba, pasando desapercibido para la unicornio hasta que habló:

-Hope, estoy de vuelta del frente, sin embargo no te encontré en el salón del trono, supuse que estarías aquí.

-mhm - asintió la unicornio sin despegar su mirada de la ventana

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Sombra acercándose a ella

-Me siento confundida, me siento sola, casi no estas, estas más en el campo de batalla que aquí – respondió Hope

-Es necesario, es el destino que me fue marcado al nacer, soy el instrumento para lograr el cometido de los Umbrum de mi pueblo, la venganza sobre las princesas de Equestria.

-Los Umbrum me dijeron que habían sido hechos prisioneros injustamente, pero, no sé si todo esto está justificado, esta venganza ¿Qué tal si estamos equivocados? ¿Qué tal si estamos ayudando al equivocado? Sombra, no tienes por qué servirles… no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Fui creado para hacerlo, es mi misión, marcada desde mi nacimiento.

-¿Recuerdas el día que el corazón de cristal nos mostró nuestro futuro?

\- Lo recuerdo, tú te volverías una princesa y yo me convertiría en lo que soy ahora…

-Sabes, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad, decidí no tomarla, preferí regresar a buscar cómo ayudarte, estuve con los umbrums aprendiendo y ahora aquí estamos, si ese que se supone era mi destino no se cumplió. ¿Por qué tú tendrías que seguir este camino?

-cabe la posibilidad de que tú creas que no se cumplió, pero en realidad lo hizo, solo que… con un título distinto, emperatriz. – respondió Sombra

-Es posible… sin embargo, mis dudas prevalecen, ¿Qué tan justa es esta causa?

-Si te consuela en algo, ya no he usado control mental como me lo pediste, los ponis serán únicamente usados en las minas o construcciones y en el ejército solo aquellos que sean partidarios al imperio.

-¿Hay partidarios?

-Sí, comenzaron a aparecer hace poco, en su mayoría ocultistas, practicantes de magia oscura, políticos y empresarios interesados en conseguir poder y dinero que ven una oportunidad en la guerra.

-¿Por qué los últimos que mencionaste se aliarían con nosotros, porque no ayudan a Equestria?

-Las dos hermanas siguen políticas demasiado pacíficas, cuando termine la guerra su gran mina de oro se ira, en cambio nosotros planeamos campañas contra Jakjakistan, Griffinstone, además de que quieren obtener poder sobre ciertas zonas en caso de los políticos, o esclavos para aumentar su producción en caso de los empresarios, en resumen, la avaricia fue lo que los condujo a nuestro lado.

-¿Los apoyas?

-Soy indiferente a ellos, Sin embargo, Rabia piensa que deberíamos aceptarlos por ventajas estratégicas, gobernantes poni en territorio Equestriano podrían ser un rostro más amigable, una forma de mantener controlada la zona mostrando rostros conocidos y o semejantes. En cuanto a los empresarios, podríamos usarlos para impulsar nuestra industria militar, entre otras claro, solo que siempre priorizando el esfuerzo de guerra.

-¿Hay alguna decisión en la que tu madre no haya dado su opinión?

-No, sin embargo, la decisión final es mía, no de Rabia, ella lo tendrá que entender tarde o temprano, le di su libertad y la de todos los umbrums y se las podría quitar de quererlo.

-Sombra… ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Parto mañana nuevamente.

-Te necesito… No se cómo sentirme estando aquí sola, los ponis que tienes como sirvientes del castillo no hablan conmigo, los Umbrum están ocupados haciendo otras cosas, me siento sola, quisiera que te quedaras.

-En cuanto termine la guerra, podremos estar juntos como tanto lo deseas

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo sombra?! ¿Espere mil años para volverte a ver, solo para que la mayoría del tiempo no estés aquí?

-Hope, entiende, es un deber que debo de cumplir, es el propósito por el que fui enviado, la venganza de los umbrum. Además te necesito aquí, recuerdas lo que acabo de decir hace un momento, usaremos líderes ponis para mantener el control sobre la población poni, eres mi emperatriz, tendrás control total de la ciudad imperial y sus alrededores, serás ese rostro familiar con los ponis.

-¿De verdad funcionara eso? Soy tu emperatriz, es bastante posible que me vean tan tiránica como a ti.

-Tal vez, pero a nadie más le confiaría el corazón del imperio, nuestra ciudad natal, Ira se quedara también, sin embargo, mientras no esté recuerda el poder de decisión en la ciudad recae sobre ti y solo sobre ti.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda – asintió finalmente Hope

Sombra la observó un momento, quiso continuar conversando, sin embargo, Rabia apareció en la alcoba. Rabia era un Umbrum, una bestia equina de al menos el doble la estatura de sombra, con aspecto cadavérico y alas transparentes similares a las de un insecto.

-Emperador debemos discutir algunos planes antes de continuar.

-Estaré ahí en un momento Rabia.

-No tardes – dijo Rabia antes de retirarse.

Sombra se acercó a Hope puso su cabeza encima de su hombro, una pequeña muestra de cariño, Hope volteó a verlo y sosteniendo su casco le dijo:

-Ve, estaré bien, solo ven a verme antes de partir.

Sombra asintió y se retiró de los aposentos de Radiant Hope, la única poni que había conocido un lado sensible del tirano, la única que sabía que el Sombra no era solo oscuridad y crueldad. Sin embargo, el ahora emperador siempre se mantenía firme, cruel y severo a presencia de cualquier otro incluso entre los umbrum, que eran los únicos que podían llegar a superarlo en crueldad.

Sombra se dirigió hacia el salón del trono donde encontró a Rabia junto a otros umbrum, todos estaban esperándolo, Sombra fue di recto a su trono, se sentó y sentenció:

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que discutir? ¡¿El plan no es suficientemente claro?!

-Claro que lo es emperador, sin embargo, los Equestrianos creen que pueden detenernos, han preparado una gran línea defensiva con este propósito, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo de nuestro lado, sin embargo, nos preguntamos, como penetraremos sus defensas ¿Desea que tiremos sobre ellos todo el peso de nuestro ejército? ¿Toda nuestra fuerza?

-¡¿Y mostrar todas nuestras cartas?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Deseo que concentren sus ataques más fuertes en los puntos más débiles de su defensa, lancen a los draugen en ataques furtivos para desgastar a los Equestrianos, son fáciles de recuperar al fin y al cabo, los umbrums caídos tardan tiempo en regenerar su forma física.

-Así lo haremos emperador Sombra.

-Sin embargo, escuchen bien lo que les diré: Quiero esa línea defensiva destruida y la ciudad de Ponyhattan bajo nuestro control para el fin de este año, eso claro si en verdad quieren lograr su tan deseada venganza. Yo tengo asuntos que atender al este, sofocare las fuerzas de la Princesa Cadence y la traeré a la ciudad hecha piedra, que les quede claro, si me fallan habrá consecuencias.– sentenció Sombra

Mientras esto pasaba Radiant Hope, salió al balcón del castillo y observó la ciudad, pensando lo que sombra le había dicho, a pesar de las dudas que tuviera, debía hacer lo posible por cumplir su labor, por ayudarlo como fuera posible.


	8. 7 entre cavernas y montañas

Entre cavernas y montañas

Twilight se aventuró en las cavernas, sin idea de lo que se encontraría al otro lado y completamente sola, sin embargo, no titubeo, no podía hacerlo Cadence dependía de ella. Twilight siguió su camino solo iluminada por la luz de su propio cuerno, esperando que el camino una vez fuera de las cavernas no fuera demasiado peligroso a la vez estando preparada para el peor caso, sabiendo que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado si quería llegar a territorio aliado… si es que este existía.

De no ser por los mapas que Twilight tenía muy posible era que se pudiera perder en esos túneles carentes de luz, carentes de cualquier señal que pudiera guiarla entre los mismos. Twilight en ningún momento se desvió del camino, sin embargo, esto no evitó que se topara con algo inesperado, cuando se acercaba a la salida alguien le disparó, por suerte el disparo fallo y Twilight tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con un escudo y preparar su cuerno para defenderse

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – cuestionó la unicornio.

Una pegaso de pelaje azul marino y crin blanca salió entonces de entre la oscuridad que cubría aquel sitio

-¡Es solo una unicornio, es seguro!

Dicho esto salieron un poni completamente blanco y una unicornio de un purpura más claro al de Twilight con la crin morada y una franja azul cian.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Cuestionó la unicornio

-Soy Twilight Sparkle, me encuentro en una misión de suma importancia, debo llegar a tierra aliada cuanto antes.

-Imposible, la frontera Equestriana más cercana es Ponyhattan y no sabemos si eso ya cambio, el imperio fue implacable, Equestria perdió mucho territorio, nuestra aldea paso desapercibida al principio, sin embargo, no tardaron en venir y arruinarlo – respondió el poni

-¿Una aldea en esta área? – cuestionó Twilight

-Una pequeña colonia se podría decir, estaba apenas en construcción ni siquiera le habíamos puesto nombre – respondió la pegaso.

-No importa ya, déjanos tranquilos, si quieres arriesgarte ve no tenemos motivos para detenerte ni aldea a la que invitarte – interrumpió la unicornio de mal humor.

-Así lo iba a hacer – terminó Twilight empezando a caminar nuevamente

-Esperen… ¿Porque no vamos con ella? – Cuestionó la pegaso – tendríamos más oportunidad de sobrevivir si llegáramos a territorio Equestriano.

-No es una mala idea…

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Twilight y la otra alicornio al unísono.

-Perdón, pero no necesito que un grupo de ponis me retrasen, me moveré mejor por mi cuenta- alegó Twilight

-¡¿Están locos?! ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre? Son kilómetros desde aquí hasta Ponyhattan es un riesgo innecesario, ni siquiera nos acercaremos a la ciudad– alegó por su parte la unicornio

-Pero Starlight, tarde o temprano tendremos que buscar provisiones arriesgándonos igualmente, aquí no duraremos para siempre, y tu ¿Twilight realmente crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de llegar a la ciudad por tu cuenta, unidos tenemos una mejor oportunidad?– alego la pegaso

-No Night Glider, no va a pasar, nos quedamos aquí – sentenció Starlight.

-¡Escuchen tiene razón, están mejor aquí que si vinieran conmigo! – continuó Twilight

-Vamos Starlight, debemos ir solo así tendremos una mínima oportunidad.

-¡Bueno, está bien! Iremos… - aceptó finalmente Starlight

-¡¿Qué!? – Sentenció Twilight – ¡Aaah! ¡Bueno, vengan, pero rápido, no podemos perder el tiempo!

Así el ahora grupo de cuatro se puso en marcha, no tardaron en llegar a la salida de las cavernas encontrándose ahora en las montañas del norte de Equestria, aquí mientras andaban, Twilight vio una vez más hacia atrás, detrás de aquellas montañas estaba Cadence, el único ser querido de Twilight que ella tenía la certeza de que estaba viva. Por un pequeño momento, la unicornio quiso correr de regreso a la seguridad de Rainbow Fall, junto a Cadence, Pero, no lo hizo, Twilight siguió caminando, guiando al grupo por las montañas. En el camino la pegaso se acercó y le dijo:

-Me llamo Night Glider, mis amigos son Starlight Glimmer y Double Diamond.

Diamond al ser mencionado saludo alegremente, Starlight por su lado no hizo ningún gesto.

-Lamentamos no habernos presentado antes, fue un encuentro algo inesperado ¿sabes?

Twilight solo pensó para sí "desearía que dicho evento no hubiese pasado"

-¿Cuál es la misión de la que hablabas en las cuevas? –preguntó Diamond

-Es confidencial, sin embargo, es de suma importancia.

-¿Quién pudo haberte dado una misión así que hay al norte que no sea tierra de sombra? –Cuestionó Starlight quien venía atrás de los tres.

-De nuevo: confidencial

-Como digas… solo sigamos – terminó Starlight.

Al llegar a cierto punto del camino unas aeronaves imperiales comenzaron a pasar sobre ellas, al verlas todo el grupo instintivamente busco algún lugar donde ocultarse, terminando Twilight y Starlight en la misma pequeña caverna y Diamond y Night en otras dos cuevas distintas.

-¿¡Porque pasan los Zeppelin por aquí?! –cuestionó Twilight.

-Probablemente transportan esclavos o buscan rebeldes o esclavos fugitivos, en todo caso no nos deben ver.

-¿En qué categoría entraríamos? – Cuestionó Twilight

-Tu, si es verdad lo que dices de tu misión, la verdad no lo sé, tal vez te tomen como prisionera y te interroguen, a Night, Diamond y a mí nos llevarían con el resto de los ponis esclavos o a ejecución por resistencia contra el régimen.

-Bueno, no quiero averiguar lo que me harían a mí, ¿Cuánto debemos esperar?

-Tal vez dos horas, o más si resulta ser una patrulla de búsqueda.

Twilight, no hizo más preguntas se limitó a observar discretamente desde el escondite, esperando que las aeronaves dejaran de pasar comenzando a pensar a la vez que en efecto necesitaba un poco de ayuda para lograr alcanzar el borde.

El tiempo paso y los zeppelín no dejaron de pasar, pronto anochecería y el clima en aquellas montañas bajaría dramáticamente, debían moverse, buscar un refugió.

-Tal vez deberíamos arriesgarnos, no sobreviviremos una noche aquí a la intemperie.

-¿Plan? – preguntó Starlight.

Twilight dio un vistazo a su alrededor notando la gran cantidad de pequeñas cavernas.

-Podríamos movernos entre cuevas, cubrirnos con las laderas de las colinas.

-Es demasiado arriesgado

-¿Alguna mejor idea?

-Por desgracia no

-Entonces hay que intentarlo.

Dicho esto Twilight fue la primera en salir, moviéndose con cautela y rapidez hasta la siguiente caverna, Diamond y Night vieron esto desde sus respectivas cavernas algo confundidos, sin embargo, cuando vieron a Starlight seguirla y Twilight avanzar hacia otra cobertura lo entendieron y comenzaron a seguirlas.

Así fueron avanzando hasta que no hubo más aeronaves en el cielo, entonces pudieron continuar con "tranquilidad" ahora con ambas Twilight y Starlight al frente.

-¿Por qué fundar una aldea aquí? Esta bastante lejos de cualquier otro pueblo.

-Es complicado… y para ser sincera, ya no importa, todo se arruino – respondió Starlight adelantándose unos pasos.

Twilight la observó extrañada, sin embargo, siguió concentrada principalmente en su misión. La mayoría del camino desde aquí fue tranquilo, sin embargo Twilight ya se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que podría recibirla en Equestria.

Para su infortunio cuando estaban a punto de salir de las montañas un Zeppelin las detecto abriendo fuego desde el cielo. Los primeros Disparos sirvieron como alerta, eran disparos de advertencia, si se entregaban vivirían.

-Corre – dijo Starlight antes de emprender la huida, Twilight y el resto la siguieron, el Zeppelin entonces abrió fuego nuevamente, algunos draugen pegaso salieron del mismo para darles caza.

Los cuatro corrieron lo más rápido posible, llegaron a la salida de las cuevas y de inmediato se encontraron con las ruinas del pueblo inacabado. Su primer instinto fue buscar escondite en las casas, Twilight y Starlight siendo las primeras en llegar, entraron a la que hubiera sido la casa de Starlight.

-¡Aquí! – Exclamo Starlight abriendo una entrada secreta en el piso de la choza, Twilight entró y Night hizo lo mismo, Sin embargo, Starlight no vio a Diamond por ningún lado - ¿¡Que paso con Diamond!?

-¡No se venía detrás de mí! – exclamó Night asustada.

Starlight se quedó pensativa, antes de dejar salir un quejido de fastidio y decir:

-¡Quédense aquí! Voy a buscarlo.

Dicho esto Starlight cerró la compuerta y corrió fuera de la choza en dirección a las montañas nuevamente.

En el sótano de la choza se quedaron solas Twilight quien intentaba retomar el aliento y Night quien además intentaba relajarse, pues estaba aterrada, pensando que tal vez le pudo haber pasado lo peor a su amigo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…


	9. 8 la propuesta

La Propuesta

Los días pasaron, el ejército de sombra no hiso movimientos importantes, algunos pequeños ataques a lo largo del frente, bombardeos de artillería, pero nada de gran importancia, casi como si intentaran desgastar las líneas de Equestria, poco a poco.

Sin embargo, los reportes de los exploradores habían levantado alarmas a todo el alto mando de Equestria, que sus enemigos replicaran su estrategia era preocupante, pues volvería la guerra mucho más dura para ambos bandos. La principal preocupación, sin embargo, era que esto pudiera de hecho dar nuevamente la ventaja a sombra, puesto que su ejército de por si había demostrado ser más fuerte que el Equestriano, Celestia y Luna ya habían hablado incluso de replantear toda la estrategia de defensa, sin embargo, la mayoría de las propuestas involucraban ceder más terreno para poder retroceder a áreas más fáciles de defender o mejor preparadas, zonas fortificadas.

Al final las estrategias no fueron cambiadas, ni Celestia, ni Luna estaban dispuestas a ceder un centímetro de tierra sin pelear. Para aquellos en las trincheras esto solo significaba que estarían ahí por un largo tiempo todavía.

Hasta ahora su estancia en ese sitió ni siquiera pasaba de los dos meses, todavía estaban frescos, a pesar de unos cuantos la mayoría aun no tenía mayor problema en quedarse ahí, pero si la guerra se alargaba demasiado eso no tardaría en cambiar, una guerra de desgaste en ese agujero, la simple idea era preocupante para muchos… pero no tenían opción.

Para las hermanas Pie la situación no cambiaba demasiado, la granja de piedras las había a acostumbrado a trabajar en condiciones similares, en condiciones duras, su estadía en las trincheras no sería más dura que la lucha por sobrevivir en general.

En los últimos ataques que habían sufrido, Pinkie había logrado acoplarse un poco mejor, sin embargo, su ánimo no mejoraba, Limestone, a pesar de su temperamento intentaba animarla cada que podía, Maud por su parte se mantenía vigilante la mayoría del tiempo.

RedHeart y Marble por su lado se encontraban en el campo médico, se encontraban en movimiento constante, del campo iban al frente y del frente al campo, siempre regresaban con al menos dos heridos.

Rainbow seguía ahí, al cuidado de Fluttershy quien también atendía a otros seis ponis, aunque a veces intercambiaban tareas Marble y ella, RedHeart era la única que siempre viajaba al frente.

Rainbow estaba mal, a pesar de los cuidados de su amiga la pegaso no parecía recuperarse, la noticia de su ala parecía haberle drenado cualquier otra fuerza que tuviera y empeorado su estado. Fluttershy, sin embargo, no se daba por vencida e intentaba de todo para levantar a Rainbow.

RedHead se preparaba para partir de nuevo al frente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir un poni de pelaje café y crin de un marrón, la detuvo y le preguntó:

-¿Usted es la encargada de una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash? Sus superiores me mandaron con usted ya que su paciente es la pegaso mejor capacitada para la prueba que haré.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué prueba? Si Rainbow está al cuidado de mi equipo, pero no fui informada de ninguna prueba. ¿Es una clase de tratamiento? Si es así dudo mucho que la ayude a curar su herida, además no estoy segura de que me agrade la idea de probar tratamientos nuevos en pacientes bajo mi cuidado.

-No, no, no es un tratamiento, es más que eso, además ya conseguí la aprobación de sus superiores solo necesito que usted me ceda el cuidado de la paciente, confíe en mi nada le pasara.

-¿Tiene algo que prueba lo que me está diciendo? Porque perdone, pero no cederé una paciente en el estado de Rainbow a lo que quiera que vaya a hacer.

El poni saco entonces un documento firmado que confirmaba lo que decía, RedHeart lo observó detenidamente, percatándose que todo era verdad, sintiendo entonces cierta impotencia y enfado al saber que su superior había cedido la jurisdicción de Rainbow sin consultarla y para celestia sabía que.

-Está bien, sígame ah…

-Whooves, Doctor Whooves

RedHeart entonces le guio por el hospital militar hasta donde se encontraba Rainbow, quien en ese momento se encontraba con Fluttershy, la pegaso se extrañó un poco cuando vio entrar a RedHeart con aquel poni, desconocido para ella:

-Ven Fluttershy, ya no nos corresponde cuidar de Rainbow

-¿Qué? Pero RedHeart Rainbow todavía necesita cuidados, no está en condiciones de salir.

-No saldrá, solo recibirá… otros tratamientos.

-¿Qué tratamientos? – cuestionó shy preocupada.

-No se preocupe, es perfectamente seguro, Rainbow estará en buenas manos – alegó Whooves

Fluttershy busco aprobación a esto con RedHeart, pero esta solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza dándole a entender que tenían que irse. Con esto hecho Fluttershy no muy feliz se dispuso a seguir a RedHead. Sin embargo, Rainbow se apresuró a alcanzar con un casco el casco de Shy y le dijo:

-¡Espera! ¿Vuelve a verme cuando tengas tiempo si? Y cuídate mucho

Fluttershy le regresó una sonrisa a su vieja amiga y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-Claro Rainbow, vendré a verte y estaré bien no te preocupes por mí.

Dicho esto tanto RedHeart y Fluttershy partieron dejando a Rainbow con Whooves, la pegaso solo se recostó sin despegar su mirada del poni, Whooves se acercó y explicó:

-Saludos Rainbow, soy el doctor Whooves, veras mi equipo y yo hemos estado desarrollando un proyecto, que puede ponerte de regreso en el cielo

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Rainbow ahora intrigada.

-Veras estuvimos desarrollando prótesis biónicas, empezamos con cascos y piernas en general, pero nos estamos expandiendo, serás la primera en la que probaremos un ala biónica, también tenemos intenciones de desarrollar cuernos biónicos, pero por el momento tenemos el proyecto de las alas y fuiste seleccionada porque cumples todos los requisitos. Has perdido un ala, sin embargo tu cuerpo fuera de eso, está casi intacto, no tendrás problema alguno resistiendo la operación, no habrá riesgos mayores.

-¿Pero, si soy la primera, como saben que el ala funcionara?

-Lo hará, apostaría mi vida, a que lo hará

Rainbow se quedó perpleja, pensativa, no sabía bien si le gustaba demasiado la idea, prestarse para ser la prueba de algo que tenía todas las posibilidades de Salir mal. Sin embargo, pensándolo de otra forma… no le quedaba mucho que perder.

-¿Cuándo seria? ¿Cuándo me pondrían el ala?

-En cuanto lleguemos al laboratorio empezaremos las preparaciones, para cuando te des cuenta estarás volando de nuevo – respondió Whooves con seguridad.

Rainbow observó el lugar donde antes hubiera estad su ala, sintió todo sentimiento en ese pequeño momento, tristeza, frustración… ira

-Entonces ¿Aceptas ser parte del proyecto?

-Acepto – respondió Rainbow, dando por hecho que aquella podría ser su única oportunidad de volver a volar.


	10. 9 Umbrum

Umbrum

La noche había caído finalizando lo que parecía ser otro día sin cambios en las trincheras, las hermanas Pie sentadas en su pequeña sección de la gran trinchera se encontraban comiendo, la comida que tenían era en su mayoría enlatada, latas de manzana de Sweet Apple Acrees, no era tan buena como una manzana entera, pero cumplía su función.

A pesar de la situación los ponis en las trincheras aun podían ver el cielo estrellado que luna les regalaba, la princesa Luna a pesar de la situación se esforzaba en mantener el cielo nocturno resplandeciente. A Pinkie en lo personal le gustaba observarlas, parecían tan ajenas al conflicto, brillantes luces de paz en medio del caos.

-¿Creen que volveremos a casa? – preguntó Pinkie

Limestone quiso responder, pero dudando de su respuesta no pudo decir nada solo se quedó sentada en silencio.

-Sí – respondió Maud Pie segura de su respuesta

Ambas voltearon a ver a su hermana que les había respondido con tanta seguridad.

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer o como lo tenga que hacer, les juro a ambas que regresaremos a casa, sobreviviremos.

Como siempre las palabras de Maud les daban seguridad, la fuerza de seguir la lucha, mientras estuvieran juntas, estarían bien. Pinkie volvió su mirada al cielo de nuevo, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, las palabras de su hermana simplemente la calmaban… Pero, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio una gran nube de humo negro cubrir el cielo segando las estrellas.

Miles comenzaron a sobresaltarse, corriendo a sus posiciones, las hermanas Pie no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, por alguna razón ese maldito humo negro, cargado de magia negra estaba moviéndose, no podía ser nada bueno.

Todos observaron atentamente la niebla negra que se acercaba lentamente, preparados para un ataque inminente, sin embargo, lo que recibieron fue el resonar lejano de la artillería enemiga.

Los que pudieron se pusieron a cubierto a penas a tiempo, cientos de proyectiles martillearon el sistema de trincheras por casi dos minutos, ninguna cobertura podía asegurar la supervivencia en un bombardeo tan pronunciado.

Cuando los proyectiles dejaron de caer y los cañones de sonar a lo lejos, los draugen comenzaron a salir de la niebla negra detrás de las colinas, bajando y disparando contra las trincheras. Rápidamente tomaron todos sus posiciones y regresaron el fuego, era claro que este ataque iba enserio, no se trataba de una pequeña incursión con el propósito de desgastar a los defensores como los últimos días, este ataque tenía la intención de romper la defensa Equestriana.

Las hermanas Pie en esta ocasión mostraron una mejor resistencia, ya no era solo Maud, a pesar de las dudas de Pinkie o el temperamento de Limestone, al menos las tres estaban combatiendo en esta ocasión. Lo preocupante, sin embargo, comenzó cuando la niebla comenzó a avanzar nuevamente limitando la visión de los defensores.

Una bala proveniente de la niebla pasó cerca de Limestone infringiéndole un pequeño corte en su pata delantera, nada de importancia, Limestone quiso responder al disparo, pero la niebla le hizo imposible encontrar a su atacante.

-¡Cobardes! – gritó Limestone colérica volviendo a disparar a los enemigos que tenían a la vista.

Los Draugen se comenzaron a acercar demasiado a las trincheras al igual que la niebla, la defensa se estaba complicando. Fue entonces cuando el capitán de su sección gritó:

-¡Tiren las granadas y cúbranse!

A la orden de su capitán los defensores lanzaron granadas contra los enemigos, y se cubrieron, las granadas explotaron una tras otra al caer entre los draugen y algunas dentro de la niebla. Cuando los defensores volvieron la vista al frente no vieron nada, solo la niebla que continuo avanzando hasta cubrir su trinchera.

Maud observó atentamente a su alrededor, no podía ver demasiado, una vez dentro de esa niebla apenas se podía ver lo que tenías alrededor en un radio de dos metros, de ahí en adelante era imposible distinguir nada. Pinkie al igual que su hermana observó a todos lados, sintiéndose insegura, amenazada, como si el enemigo pudiera salir de cualquier lado.

Entonces en la lejanía el capitán se volvió visible gracias a una bengala, siguiendo a la suya otras bengalas que se prendieron a todo lo largo de la trinchera.

-¡Todos me escuchan! – gritó el capitán.

Algunos estaban a punto de responder cuando un enorme espectro con forma de caballo esquelético apareció detrás del capitán, encestándole un duro golpe con su casco cadavérico, matándolo al instante.

-¡Umbrum! –gritó algún soldado perdido entre la niebla.

Esto desato el pánico todos comenzaron a disparar al frente de manera casi frenética, con la incertidumbre de cuantos enemigos habían cerca, de que tan grave era la amenaza. Los umbrun veloces como relámpagos cargaron contra las trincheras arrastrando con ellos a infortunados ponis a las nubes negras. Entre las risas macabras de los umbrum, los disparos y los gritos de dolor de sus camaradas, muchos no pudieron mantener la calma, los Umbrum estaban ocasionando un pánico caótico en las filas Equestrianas.

Limestone y Pinkie no sabían que hacer se encontraban confundidas apuntaban hacia todos lados, pero no encontraban al enemigo, solo escuchaban lo que estaba pasando y veían los destellos que provocaban las armas al disparar.

-Casi me dan lastima ¿Cómo podrán combatir contra lo que no pueden ver? – sentenció burlonamente un Umbrum, antes de cargar contra la trinchera y llevarse un poni que se encontraba cerca de Pinke.

La Poni rosa logró ver el rostro de absoluto terror del soldando antes de que desapareciera entre el humo negro, lo único que regreso de ese soldado después de que escucharan su alarido de dolor fue su rifle ensangrentado que cayó frente de Limestone y Pinkie.

-¿Qué clase de demonios son estos? – se cuestionó Limestone sorprendida.

-No resistiremos aquí, tenemos que retirarnos a la segunda fila de trincheras, hasta la tercera si podemos. – dijo Maud

Tanto Limestone como Pinkie asintieron, tomando sus armas y siguiendo a su hermana, iban a salir del sistema de trincheras para luego correr hasta la próxima trinchera, sin embargo, al ver cómo eran víctimas más fáciles aquellos que hacían esto decidieron ir por los corredores que conectaban los distintos sistemas de trincheras.

Aquellos estacionados en la segunda línea de trincheras comenzaron a observar a sus compatriotas salir de esa niebla, huyendo hacia donde ellos estaban, en la segunda línea tomaron esto como una mala señal y se prepararon a disparar.

Esperaron lo más posible dando oportunidad a sus compañeros de llegar a la segunda fila, las hermanas Pie fueron de las primeras en alcanzar la segunda fila. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos a lo largo de la segunda trinchera comenzaran a disparar contra la oscura niebla, era imposible saber si siquiera lograban acertar a algo, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Algunos incluso intentaron lanzar bengalas dentro de la niebla esperando a si poder distinguir algo, esto funciono parcialmente, sin embargo, la niebla no dejaba de moverse volviendo más difícil la defensa

Las hermanas Pie se posicionaron, sin embargo cuando iban a comenzar a disparar una ráfaga de balas paso muy cerca de ellas, obligándolas a cubrirse, las fuerzas de sombra comenzaban a responder al fuego, se acercaban junto con su cobertura de humo negro.

-¡Como se supone que luchemos así! – sentencio Limestone.

Cada que se levantaban a atacar era el mismo problema, no tenían visión clara de nada, el enemigo en cambio podía disparar con libertad, sin preocuparse por ser vistos, incluso bajo fuego, sus bajas serian mínimas en esas circunstancias.

-¿Qué hacemos? –cuestionó Pinkie algo agitada.

Maud Pie no estaba segura, tenía que pensar en algo, si el enemigo seguía avanzando así llegarían hasta la tercera línea de trincheras en poco tiempo, incluso hasta el campamento medico.

Los oficiales a lo largo de toda la defensa intentaron mantener la moral alta, sin embargo, la incertidumbre, la desesperación por aquellos que ya habían visto a los umbrum, crecía provocando que su línea se fuera disolviendo.

En el momento que la niebla estaba por alcanzarlos, un rayo elemental pareció golpearla dispersándola, muchos de los soldados voltearon inmediatamente a ver de dónde había venido esto.

Una gran cantidad de unicornios acababa de llegar a las trincheras, unicornios especializados en combate mágico, sin embargo el primer rayo que habían visto había venido de nadie menos que la princesa Luna.

-¡dispersen esa niebla! –ordeno la princesa

Los unicornios comenzaron a ejecutar un hechizo similar un rayo elemental que al golpear con esta niebla dispersaba la magia negra que la condensaba, poco a poco el enemigo se volvió visible y las filas Equestrianas finalmente pudieron devolver el ataque.

Los draugen intentaron buscar cobertura o apresurar el paso, sin embargo el ataque fue detenido en la segunda línea, con la vista despejada, se habían vuelto un blanco fácil.

Los umbrum en su mayoría se retiraron cuando su cobertura fue disuelta, otros, sin embargo cargaron contra la trinchera, encontrando la muerte ahora que carecían del factor sorpresa.

Un umbrum intento ir directo contra la princesa Luna encontrando una rápida reacción de Luna quien de un solo ataque elemental logró derribar a la bestia.

Los draugen pronto comenzaron a retroceder, intentando reagruparse en la trinchera recién capturada, sin embargo Luna no permitiría esto:

-¡Carguen! ¡Den les caza! – ordenó la regente de la noche.

Se realizó un ataque general, los soldados a lo largo de la trinchera salieron de la misma y cargaron contra el enemigo, las hermanas Pie se encontraban entre los que hicieron el ataque, pues originalmente ellas estaban estacionadas en la primera trinchera.

Maud fue al frente de las tres, habían decidido usar el mismo camino que usaron para llegar a la segunda trinchera, esta vez una buena cantidad más de soldados las siguieron. Este camino las condujo directo a la primera trinchera donde los draugen apenas estaban empezando a reagruparse, y los que ya defendían la trinchera estaban distraídos con aquellos que se acercaban de manera directa.

Maud comenzó a disparar inmediatamente llegó a la primera trinchera siendo pronto apoyada por Pinkie y Limestone, los demás soldados que venían con ellas no tardaron en aparecer y comenzaron un avance rápido sorprendiendo y flanqueando a los draugen que ya estaban en la trinchera y evitando que otros lograran volver o escapar de la misma.

La primera trinchera fue recuperada tan rápido como había caído ante los umbrum, el ejercito de sombra empujado fuera de la misma, sin embargo, después de esa rápida recaptura de la trinchera muchos decidieron seguir dando caza a los draugen.

Limestone estuvo a punto de ser una de tantos en hacer esto, pero fue detenida por Maud quien la jalo de regresó a la trinchera y le dijo:

-No, recuerda lo que el enemigo puso en los montes.

Algunos oficiales que habían visto a los draugen montar defensas en los montes intentaron hacer regresar a tantos soldados como pudieron, Luna sin embargo, no sabía de estas defensas enemigas y tardo en percatarse la razón de preocupación de los oficiales.

Los draugen habían montado una sólida línea de ametralladoras en los montes antes de cargar, cuando los soldados Equestrianos se comenzaron a acercar estas abrieron fuego, causando un serio daño. Luna se apresuró a actuar usando la voz real para asegurar que la escucharan sentenció:

-¡Detengan el ataque! ¡Regresen! ¡Detengan el ataque!

Miles comenzaron a hacer coro de la orden de la princesa haciendo el mensaje llegar rápidamente a más soldados, aquellos que se encontraban muy cerca del enemigo tuvieron que encontrar la forma de regresar a salvo, sin embargo, en su mayoría los que regresaron, regresaron bien. La rápida detención del ataque había evitado una perdida grave.

Ese día los draugen no volvieron a atacar, sin embargo… la primera line de trincheras estaba en muy mal estado, los draugen en un intento por adaptar la trinchera rápidamente, habían desmontado varias ametralladoras en un intento de cambiarlas de lado. Los bombardeos que habían estado sufriendo habían destruido buena parte de su cobertura.

Las hermanas Pie por su lado volvieron a su posición una vez más, esa zona de la trinchera al menos seguía en un estado bastante decente. Maud fue la primera en sentarse, luego Pinkie y al final Limestone, antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacían antes del ataque, observar el cielo estrellado de Luna.


	11. 10 Ave Cadenza

Ave Cadenza

Unos días después de la partida de Twilight, la defensa de la ciudad de Rainbow Fall estaba completa, muchos soldados habían recibido un cambio de uniforme de su azul cian a uno completamente blanco abrigador, con el propósito de adaptarse al ambiente sumamente frio de las montañas que rodeaban Rainbow Fall.

Las montañas habían sido cubiertas de pequeños bunkers, largas trincheras, los puentes destruidos por los defensores para impedir el paso enemigo, los únicos puentes intactos se encontraban en la retaguardia de la defensa. Se habían cavado zanjas cerca de las defensas y clavado picas a lo largo de las faldas de las montañas.

También había varios nidos de ametralladora a lo largo de las montañas, el propósito de Cadence con esto era puramente defensivo, no planeaba avanzar, su propósito era resistir lo más posible, ganar tiempo.

Sus defensas estaban listo sus soldados en posición, solo faltaba una cosa, Cadence debía estar presente, ella lo sabía y se había estado preparando, Ella aún se encontraba en el palacio de Rainbow Fall, en la que era su alcoba provisional, la princesa se encontraba observando la ciudad desde una gran ventana en el mismo.

Apenas había logrado organizar la ciudad, organizar refugios y además atender la planificación de la defensa, en la cual ella considerando que su magia podría ser de gran ayuda y su presencia un apoyo a la moral de sus soldados, había decidido participar. En la ciudad de cristal su magia había quedado muy debilitada después de mantener tanto tiempo el escudo, esperando una ayuda que no llego, misma ayuda que Cadence aun esperaba, esto le había hecho imposible realizar ninguna acción contra sombra entonces, pero ahora podía cambiar eso.

Cadence fue sacada de sus pensamientos cundo un poni de cristal el segundo al mando del ejército después de su marido Shining Armore y ella misma, además era la cabeza de la guardia imperial.

Este poni portaba el uniforme de oficial del imperio un uniforme de un color azul cian lleno de medallas, su pelaje era un color gris, sus ojos azules y su crin negra.

-Su majestad, es hora, toda esta listo – dijo el oficial acercándose a la princesa

-De acuerdo, Onyx reúne a mis guardias y espérame fuera del palacio – Ordenó Cadence a lo que Onyx obedeció.

Después de que Onyx dejara el cuarto, Cadence se dirigió hacia un baúl que era parte de las cosas que lograron sacar del palacio en la ciudad imperial, en este se encontraba una armadura de Cristal usada por varios líderes del imperio a lo largo de su historia, Cadence había seleccionado esa Vieja armadura sobre cualquier otro uniforme por su significado para los ponis de cristal.

La armadura era del color de las armaduras de la guardia imperial de los ponis de cristal con la diferencia que esta tenía más piezas, Cadence se despojó de toda su condecoración Equestriana incluyendo corona y la comenzó a remplazar, sus zapatillas por las grabas de la armadura, su collar por el peto de cristal el cual en el centro tenía una representación del corazón de cristal y le cubría todo el lomo teniendo la armadura un pequeño faldón blanco, al igual que la capa que acompañaba la armadura, capa sostenida por un dije en forma del escudo del imperio un copo de nieve de cristal.

Ya con todo esto puesto, Cadence observó los últimos dos artículos, la corona de cristal y una espada de cristal con el pomo en forma de rombo la guarnición similar a la de una claymore sumamente decorada y de nuevo con una representación del corazón de cristal en la misma, la vaina de la espada en las zonas no fabricadas de cristal era del mismo color blanco de su capa.

Por otro lado, la corona imperial el símbolo de la realeza original del imperio, originalmente ella esperaba poder traer de regreso las costumbres del imperio lentamente, sin romper de golpe con Equestria, sin embargo, la situación era desesperada, los ponis de Cristal necesitaban su figura Real no la de Equestria.

Cadence tomó la corona con su magia, la elevó lentamente hasta que la tuvo frente de sí. Podía ver su reflejo en la misma, la princesa observó un momento la corona antes de cerrar los ojos, dar un suspiro y ponerse la corona, corona que pareció pesar más que toda la armadura, en el momento que saliera al publicó llevando esa armadura y más importante esa corona en lugar de su corona Equestriana, era como si rompiera lazos con la corona de Celestia. Al usar esa corona Cadence se comprometía con el imperio, al salir con ella se sellaba el compromiso, no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía dejarlos caer, no podía fallarles.

Cadence abrió los ojos ya portando la corona, cargo la espada de cristal en su vaina y se dispuso a partir. Cuando salió al ala principal del palacio y sus guardias la vieron, fue como si a todos se les iluminaran los ojos, observar a la princesa usando aquella armadura era un símbolo muy fuerte para los ponis de cristal. Onyx al verla decidió ser el primero en hacer reverencia, todos siguieron su ejemplo, sin embargo los soldados que originalmente habían venido con Cadence de equestria tardaron un poco en hacerlo, pues aquello no significaba mucho para ellos, sin embargo, era su princesa,

Cadence camino hasta un guardia que portaba una lanza con la bandera del imperio en la misma y tomó la lanza con su magia, el guardia la entrego sin mayor resistencia a la princesa. Una vez la bandera era portada por Cadence esta dijo:

-¡Guardias a mí!

Dicho esto la guardia imperial se posiciono en formación siendo guiados por Onyx, Cadence en el centro de la misma y así marcharon a la salida del palacio, la puerta fue abierta de par en par, dos trompetistas anunciaron la salida de Cadence uno agregando:

-¡Saluden a la emperatriz!

Cadence nunca pensó escuchar ese tituló dirigido a ella pero, acababa de tomar una decisión, se había convertido en lo que aquellos ponis necesitaban. La multitud no tardo en mostrarse mientras Cadence salía del palacio con sus guardias, las reacciones fueron eufóricas, como si la esperanza renaciera en muchos de aquellos ponis.

Antes de marchar por las calles hasta la salida de la ciudad Cadence se detuvo en la punta de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta del palacio, y comenzó a hablar:

-¡Pueblo del imperio, Ponis de cristal! ¡Estamos pasando por un momento difícil, nuestra capital y la mayor parte de nuestra patria está en manos de un tirano. Los ejércitos de Sombra amenazan con acabar con el imperio! ¡Sin embargo, yo les digo hoy, que eso no va a pasar, le mostraremos a Sombra y a los Umbrum que incluso con todo en contra, Los ponis de cristal, habitantes de esta tierra nunca nos rendiremos! ¡Enfrentaremos a los ejércitos de sombra, defenderemos esta ciudad hasta nuestro último aliento, incluso si nuestros aliados nunca llegan, enfrentaremos a sombra, resistiremos, haremos sangrar a su ejercitó! ¡Crean cuando les digo, que esta ciudad no caerá mientras yo viva! ¡Rainbow Fall resistirá el avance de la bestia!

Cuando Cadence termino su discursó los soldados y civiles presentes por igual aplaudieron, festejaron y elevaron la voz al unisonó diciendo ¡Que viva el imperio! ¡Ave Cadenza!

La ahora emperatriz entonces empezó a marchar con sus hombres cargando la bandera del imperio en alto, hasta donde se encontraban algunos carruajes.

Gracias a estos, Cadence no tardó en llegar al frente donde sus generales la esperaban, la alicornio marchó junto a sus guardias por gran parte de la defensa, dejando que la bandera ondeara, dejando a los soldados verla en aquella armadura, dejándoles saber que estaba ahí con ellos para luchar a su lado, que no les abandonaría en aquel gélido sitio.

Cadence finalmente se detuvo en un puesto de mando, ahí varios generales se encontraban esperándola, sin mencionar que era una posición elevada desde donde fácilmente podía ver gran parte de la zona a defender

-Estamos listos prin… emperatriz - dijo uno de sus generales corrigiendo la frase al ver la corona del imperio siendo portada por Cadence

-¿Todo está en orden entonces? ¿Han avistado a sombra en las cercanías? – cuestionó Cadence.

-No aun, pero no tardará en llegar. – respondió otro de los generales.

-Alteza, parece que algunos desean verla – dijo entonces Onyx mientras observaba desde el borde de aquel puesto de mando.

Cadence entonces se acercó percatándose que muchos de sus soldados se habían acercado a la zona, Cadence los observó a todos sabiendo lo que buscaban, lo que necesitaban, la alicornio se acercó aún más al borde y comenzó:

-¡Estamos a punto de enfrentar un gran enemigo, aquel que nos ha robado nuestra ciudad, nuestra patria! ¡Pero, no deben temer, yo hoy aquí les digo que a pesar de haber sido arrinconados hasta Rainbow Fall, a pesar de que el enemigo nos supera casi diez a uno! ¡Mantendremos nuestra defensa, mantendremos Rainbow Fall, le vamos a mostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza, conocerá la rabia y la fortaleza con la que recibiremos su ataque, haremos sangrar a sus fuerzas, les mostraremos que a pesar de tener todo en contra, no solo no nos rendiremos, sino que resistiremos a todo lo que en nos lancen! ¡Ahora más que nunca el imperio al que se alistaron para servir, los necesita! ¡Luchen! ¡Pero, no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por ustedes, por sus familias, por el imperio de cristal! ¡Luchen por que estas tierras se mantengan en posesión de su verdadero dueño! ¡Luchen hoy aquí, para que mañana tengamos la fuerza de recuperar lo que nos pertenece! ¡Viva el Imperio de Cristal! – terminó Cadence alzando al mismo tiempo el estandarte del imperio que portaba consigo, los soldados aplaudieron, eh hicieron coro de esto ultimo "viva"

Cadence sabía que sus posibilidades no eran las mejores, sabía que la derrota era una posibilidad muy grande, sabía todo lo que tenían en contra, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero sobre todo sabía que no podía fallarles, a todos ellos, a los habitantes de Rainbow Fall a los refugiados, a los ponis de Cristal, daría hasta su último aliento para defenderlos, los protegería o moriría en el intento.


	12. 11 Desolacion

Desolacion

Un tiempo pasó antes de que Starlight regresara con Twilight y Night Glidder quienes seguían en el sótano de la que fue la cabaña de Starlight. En el momento que la unicornio entró, cerrando la entrada nuevamente tras de sí Night se le acercó rápidamente preguntando:

-¿Diamond?

-No lo pude, encontrar – Respondió Starlight desganada, al tiempo que se cubría una herida en una de sus patas y evitaba la vista de Diamond

-Es.. ¿Estas segura? ¿No estaba por ningún lado? Revisas…

-¡No! ¡No lo pude encontrar por ningún lado Night! – sentenció finalmente la unicornio

Night fue silenciada por esta respuesta dejando que el silencio reinara en el cuarto un tiempo hasta que Twilight se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

-Tengo que seguir, si aún quieren venir, pueden hacerlo, pero debemos seguir moviéndonos.

Dicho esto, Twilight salió del escondite, Starlight y Night terminaron siguiéndola, peor sería quedarse ahí esperando un seguro y poco agradable final. Las tres partieron dejando atrás las montañas, la villa de Starlight, o lo que se supone seria su villa, y Rainbow Fall.

Twilight no pudo evitar voltear una vez más como si pudiera ver la ciudad atravez de las montañas. Pensó en Cadence, que en ese momento era la única familia que ella tenía la certeza de que estaba con vida, por un pequeño momento quiso arrepentirse de aceptar esa misión y regresar, pero… el tiempo de eso había pasado, ella ya estaba muy lejos del punto de no retorno, no se podía arrepentir a esas alturas, así que solo aparto la mirada y siguió caminando, pensando que debía cumplir su misión a como dé lugar, por Cadence.

Recorrieron un gran tramo de camino encontrándose nada más que oscuridad, nubes negras cubriendo el cielo y ni un alma a la vista. Incluso pasaron por algunos pequeños pueblados completamente abandonados, con rastros aun visibles dejados por el ejército invasor.

En uno pueblo pararon, necesitaban comida y creían que podría haber algo ahí, sin embargo, adentrarse a ese pueblo fue duro, el reflejo del caos que se estaba viviendo. Las tres observaban hacia todos los edificios encontrando no más que destrucción y abandono, un ambiente de impotencia y desolación.

Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo Twilight se detuvo y dijo:

-De acuerdo, nos separaremos y buscaremos alimentos, cuando tengan algo regresen a este punto.

-¿de verdad crees que encontremos algo? –cuestionó Night.

-Espero.

Con esto dicho las tres se separaron, Twilight fue hacia el viejo mercado, su lógica le decía que ese era el sitio con más probabilidad de tener algo. La unicornio no se equivocó, encontró muchos puestos aun completamente llenos de alimentos, con la ayuda de su magia comenzó a tomar varios revisando que estuvieran en un estado al menos decente antes de guardarlos. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando al tomar una manzana de un puesto provocó que todas las manzanas del mismo cayeran dejándola ver un cuerpo detrás del puesto.

La unicornio se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que había en la calle siguiente, una calle que le había permanecido oculta a su vista hasta ese incidente. Aquella calle estaba repleta de soldados caídos y edificios destruidos, en general el pueblo solo tenía daños menores, pero esa calle, se notaba que había visto combate. Sin saber porque Twilight se adentró en esa calle, observando con terror la escena que ahora la rodeaba, no podía creerlo, a pesar de haber visto la caída de la ciudad de cristal hasta ese momento no había visto realmente nada igual, la calle y el rastro de la batalla seguía hasta llegar a lo que era un largo edificio, Twilight sabía que era un hospital por la cruz roja arriba de su entrada que le delataba.

Twilight no entro solo se acercó lo suficiente para ver la atroz escena de lo que había sido una desesperada ultima defensa. La mayor cantidad de cadáveres se concentraba ahí. La escena fue demasiado para Twilight la unicornio no pudo soportarlo, salió corriendo de ahí de regresó al centro del pueblo.

Starlight por su lado se había dirigido, hacia el lado este del pueblo adentrándose en algunas casas, de esta forma logro encontrar algunas provisiones, sin embargo, los ponis que vivían en ese pueblo se debieron haber llevado mucho con ellos cuando evacuaron.

A su villa nunca llegó una orden de evacuación principalmente porque nadie realmente sabía de su construcción, construcción que no termino y ahora jamás terminaría. La unicornio apática siguió buscando, encontrándose no más que casas vacías, pasado un rato el lugar comenzó a afectarle, se comenzaba a sentir incomoda, como si espectros la observaran desde cada ventana.

Esa sensación aumento en el momento que encontró el colegio del pueblo, ver un lugar que debería reflejar alegría en ese estado, la unicornio se acercó abrió la puerta del recinto y se encontró con un aula destrozada, juguetes abandonados, y agujeros de bala en la pared que sostenía la pizarra.

¿Acaso habían sido tan crueles como para atacar niños? Se preguntó la unicornio, sin embargo, esto probablemente no paso no había cuerpos ahí, ni uno.

Starlight decidió regresar al centro del pueblo ahora pensativa, no podía evitar imaginar el dolor de tantos ponis al tener que abandonar sus hogares así, dejar las vidas que conocían atrás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la poni se sentía insegura, terriblemente desconsolada y por alguna razón… culpable.

Las tres regresaron después de más o menos tres horas al centro del pueblo, ninguna parecía muy animada, ninguna dijo nada, solo comieron algo y siguieron su camino.

En los siguientes días no paso demasiado, pararon en dos ocasiones a dormir en lugares medianamente ocultos que consideraron seguros. La ruta que estaban siguiendo las llevaría directo a Ponyhattan, donde esperaban poder pasar el frente sin ser vistas, donde esperaban que hubiera aun ocupación aliada.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a esta ciudad se toparon con un pueblo más grande que cualquier anterior y en esta ocasión, no estaba abandonado. No se acercaron mucho pues se detuvieron a la distancia cuando se percataron de la enorme presencia de Draugen, ponis bajo control mental e incluso algun Umbrum, supervisando todo.

Lo que vieron fue ponis forzados a trabajar, cargando materiales de un lado a otro, equipo del ejercitó, grandes bloques de concreto, carros llenos de joyas. Incluso algunos cargaba cadáveres.

Frente a ellas tenían la terrible máquina de guerra de sombra, un sistema de esclavitud con los Umbrum a la cabeza, no respetaban enfermos ancianos o potros, a todos los trataban como basura.

Las tres observaron desde la lejanía aquellas bestias, que conformaban el monstruo que era aquella horrible tiranía.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – cuestionó Night

-Subestimamos la crueldad de sombra – respondió Twilight

Procurando no ser vistas se alejaron de aquel pueblo, buscando una ruta alterna para llegar a Ponyhatta. Fue un poco más difícil, tuvieron que evitar demasiadas patrullas de Draugen, esconderse de aeronaves que pasaban buscando cualquiera que no estuviera cumpliendo la voluntad de los Umbrum y de sombra.

Cuando iban a llegar a la ciudad una explosión de alegría llegó a las tres, aun no estaban en tierra aliada, pero sentían que podían llegar, sentían que podían lograrlo.

Entonces lo vieron… la ciudad sitiada.


	13. 12 protesis

Prótesis

Rainbow fue llevada por el doctor hasta un hospital de Canterlot, estando tan lejos de las trincheras, Rainbow pudo notar un contraste muy fuerte, desde el día que partió hasta ese momento no había visto las zonas civiles de nuevo. Pueblos de pura alegría como Ponyville se habían vuelto grises y tristes, era como si Equestria entera estuviera de luto.

No era para menos, habían perdido una gran porción de terreno, muchos habían visto familiares y amigos partir al frente sin saber si los volverían a ver.

Por otro lado también logró ver zonas donde parecía que la guerra no existía, escuelas, parques, los pequeños parecían seguir siendo felices, algunos simplemente seguían sus vidas como si su vida no fuera afectada por el conflicto.

Rainbow por su parte era de las más, no había perdido a alguien, pero si parte de su cuerpo. Ya en el hospital el doctor asigno a Rainbow un cuartó donde la dejó esperando, mientras estaba sola la pegasos solo observó la ventana, la ciudad de Canterlot era probablemente donde más contrastaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al ser la capital de Equestria todo lo que pasaba en el reino se reflejaba ahí, la ciudad estaba llena de carteles de todo tipo, en su mayoría propaganda de toda clase, algunos promocionando el ejército, otros que acusaban al gobierno de Celestia de ser incapaz de salvaguardar Equestria.

La estabilidad del reino estaba débil, la capital reflejaba todo esto, ponis patrióticos desilusionados por las derrotas protestaban, trabajadores cuyo labor se había hecho más dura desde que la guerra inicio hacían lo mismo, otros solo se escondían en sus hogares aterrados por un mañana incierto.

En la clase alta de Equestria no era mucho mejor, algunos Vivian como si no les importara, otros trataban de hacer lo posible por apoyar al esfuerzo de guerra y otros simplemente trataban de sacar un provecho.

El Doctor a pesar de no ser de la más alta sociedad, se movía bien entre ambos contactos, los que querían solo provecho y los que tenían una seria preocupación por la posible caída de Equestria. Fue así como había logrado agrupar el dinero para llevar a producción su idea, idea que hasta ahora había dado resultado y que estaba a punto de llevar al siguiente nivel.

Con cuidado el doctor transportó en un recipiente de metal blindado el ala biónica, la primera que había fabricado, la que estaba seguro después de muchas pruebas que funcionaria.

Whooves volvió con Rainbow y procedió a explicarle:

-En esta caja de seguridad, traigo la primera alá biónica completamente funcional, terminada, todo está preparado para realizar el implante, solo necesito saber si usted lo está Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso se acercó al doctor, por un pequeño momento dudo, pensó que de no funcionar podría pasarle algo terriblemente malo, podía simplemente pasar que no lograra siquiera alzarse del suelo, pero si lo lograba y el alá fallaba en vuelo, muy probable era que muriera. Sin embargo, la duda se disipó más rápido de lo que tardó en llegar

-Sí, estoy lista… hay que hacerlo.

Dicho esto, Rainbow fue llevada por el doctor a una sala especial, una sala de cirugía específicamente adaptada para llevar acabó la operación necesaria para implantar el ala biónica.

En la sala Rainbow fue llevada hasta la cama en la que sería tratada, la pegaso tuvo una última oportunidad ahí de arrepentirse, pero no lo hizo, lo más relajada posible se acostó, permitiendo que la sedaran.

Apenas estuvieron seguros de que la conciencia y los nervios de la pegaso estaban completamente dormidos comenzaron la operación, abriendo nuevamente la herida extrayendo lo que quedaba del ala original, abriendo paso así para la biónica, con cuidado buscaron cada uno de los nervios y venas que antes conecto con el ala de Rainbow para fijarlos al ala biónica.

Era un proceso complicado, pero el doctor lo había tratado a con cascos y había servido, tenía que servir. La operación duro un promedio de cinco horas, solo para lograr implantar el ala biónica en el torso de la pegaso, el lugar donde antes había estado su ala fue remplazado por acero frio, el ala biónica se extendía incluso por parte de su lomo y su costado.

Terminada la operación Whooves salió de la sala ahora solo era cuestión de que Rainbow se despertara y probaran el ala en acción. Si su proyecto funcionaba podía incluso ir más lejos, las posibilidades podían ser infinitas.

La pegaso no despertó hasta pasadas otras dos horas, de inicio no sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado, de hecho no se sentía diferente en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando vio el ala, aquella replica de acero, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que ahora parte de su cuerpo era artificial.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que el Doctor entrara a ver como estaba su "paciente" la pegaso se veía bien a su parecer, algo agotada tal vez, pero sana.

-¿Cómo se siente Dash? – cuestionó

-No me siento muy distinto, no siento que esta ala remplace la que perdí.

-Entonces tal vez deberías probarla, ven vamos afuera.

Rainbow Siguió a Whooves sintiendo cierta incomodidad en el lomo y en el costado, la sensación que le provocaba su nueva ala era algo completamente distinto a como se sentía su verdadera ala. A lo largo del hospital lograron atraer algunas miradas que se fueron directo al ala biónica, Rainbow no lo notó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda.

Ya fuera del hospital el doctor dio media vuelta dándole un vistazo a Rainbow y su nueva ala antes de decir:

-Adelante, vuela

Rainbow le regresó la mirada insegura. ¿Cómo sería que aquello funcionaria? ¿Funcionaria siquiera? La pegaso dudo un poco, respiro profundamente, extendió sus alas sintiendo cierto sobre peso del lado de la mecánica y entonces lo intentó se impulsó hacia el cielo. El movimiento del ala combinado con las señales que enviaba su cerebro a los nervios que conectaban con la misma hizo que se activara el mecanismo que dio al ala biónica la capacidad de volar iluminándose por zonas con un color azul cian, como si ocultos entre las plumas metálicas hubiera una especie de propulsores.

Rainbow estaba sorprendida, pero su sorpresa fue pronto remplazada por emoción y su emoción por una alegría eufórica, podía volar… y eso era todo lo que importaba, podía volver a sentir el aire rozar su cuerpo mientras ella surcaba los cielos.

Y Whooves, un mundo de posibilidades se había abierto a él, su ala funcionaba.


	14. 13 Escudo de hierro

Escudo de Hierro

El ejercitó de Candence esperó en su posición defensiva, la cual se extendía a lo largo de una pendiente ubicada entre dos barreras de montañas infranqueables, defensa natural de RainbowFall, el plan era resistir el ataque de sombra lo más posible e infringir el mayor daño posible a su ejército.

Cadence esperaba un ataque fuerte, sabía que Sombra atacaría con el objetivo de una victoria rápida, no solo no le era conveniente tener territorio enemigo dentro del territorio del imperio, debía derrotar a Cadence para reafirmar su autoridad sobre el imperio como único regente, Cadence sin embargo, no cedería sin luchar.

Lo primero que vieron aparecer en el horizonte fueron las aeronaves, no lejos de esta venia el ejército terrestre. El marchar de los draugen resonaba en aquellas montañas llegando su eco hasta las defensas de los ponis de cristal.

Cadence mantuvo la calma observando su enemigo acercarse, aun no los veían, o al menos eso parecía, sus posiciones defensivas estaban bien ocultas gracias a la nieve.

La orden era no disparar hasta que estuvieran suficientemente cerca, en una posición donde el daño que les hicieren fuera el máximo.

Cuando el ejército de sombra comenzaba a subir hacia donde estaban sus posiciones de defensa y los Zeppelin estaban peligrosamente cerca, fue entonces que se ordenó el disparar. Cadence preparo un proyectil elemental justo después de dada la orden y disparó contra una de las aeronaves, derribándola.

A lo largo de todas las trincheras comenzaron a disparar contra el desprevenido ejército invasor. Los draugen al ser criaturas no-muertas no tenían sentimiento alguno, se guiaban por un vago sentido de auto-conservación, razón por la que sus reacciones al ataque sorpresivo de Cadence fue desorganizado, algunos comenzaron a cargar tratando de alcanzar la posición defensiva, otros buscaron una inexistente cobertura en aquella ladera nevada.

Sombra quien acompañaba a su ejército en esta ocasión vio el caos desde un zeppelin, esperaba una resistencia por parte de Cadence y hasta hora no estaba sorprendido.

-Destruyan ese patético intento de resistencia, no tengan piedad, que avancen las aeronaves, atacaremos sus posiciones desde arriba, las bombardearemos.

La orden fue rápidamente comunicada entre las aeronaves y estas comenzaron su maniobra, sin embargo Cadence había considerado la posibilidad de un ataque aéreo.

A lo largo de todas las montañas que rodeaban el campo de batalla había soldados ocultos entre la nieve, las montañas eran lo suficientemente altas para que estos tuvieran un disparó claro contra las aeronaves o contra el ejército en tierra.

Cadence por su lado replicó su ataque elemental, derribando con el mismo otro zeppelin antes de ordenar:

-¡Que abran fuego a esas aeronaves!

Contrario a lo que sombra creía la defensa de Cadence si contaba con varias armas anti-aéreas y muchas ametralladoras podían conseguir un buen ángulo contra las aeronaves.

Las aeronaves comenzaron a recibir un fuego abrumador, entre los soldados en las montañas había francotiradores que, cuando los tenían a tiro, disparaban contra los pilotos ocasionando colisiones entre las aeronaves.

Para los draugen en tierra no era mejor, apenas podían defenderse, las trincheras de los ponis de cristal estaban repartidas a lo largo de una ladera montañosa que se hacía más y más estrecha, el ejército de Cadence hacia un perfecto cuello de botella entre las fuerzas de sombra y el camino a RainbowFall.

-¿Dónde está nuestra artillería? –cuestionó sombra, replanteando su estrategia.

-Aun siendo transportada, no tenemos más que la infantería y las aeronaves por el momento. – respondió un draugen cercanó a el

Algunos Draugen finalmente comenzaron a llegar a la primera trinchera de la defensa de Cadence, sin embargo, a diferencia de el frente equestriano, estas trincheras se encontraba una en terreno más elevado que la anterior, la segunda line de trincheras podía fácilmente aportar apoyo a la primera, esto complicaba enormemente el avance de las fuerzas de sombra.

Los draugen no eran muy listos, su fuerza bruta, sed de sangre y carencia de miedo era lo que los hacia peligrosos, contra los soldados repartidos por las montañas, que además estaban camuflados en la nieve no tenían nada que hacer, eran completamente incapaces de siquiera ubicar de donde venía el fuego.

Uno tras otro los draugen caían muertos ante una defensa que estaba claro para sombra sería un problema, las aeronaves por su lado tuvieron que dejar de acercarse muchas estaban haciendo lo posible por dar media vuelta y retirarse, pues sombra podía permitirse la perdida de draugen, pero las aeronaves eran un tema distinto.

Cadence sin embargo, continuo atacando las aeronaves y muchos siguieron su ejemplo. El zeppelin en el que venía sombra término acercándose lo suficiente para que Cadence desde donde estaba pudiera sentir la presencia oscura de sombra. La alicornio supo exactamente donde estaba aquel tirano y no dudo ni un solo momento, señalo la aeronave con su espada y sentenció:

-¡El tirano se encuentra a bordo de ese Zeppelin! ¡El tirano está aquí! ¡Derríbenlo! ¡Dispárenle!

La aeronave de sombra se volvió rápidamente un imán de proyectiles, desde todos lados comenzaron a dispararle dándole una prioridad especial a su zeppelin.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que Cadence le arrojara un proyectil elemental, la aeronave de sombra comenzó a caer ante el fuego abrumdor.

El emperador salió de la cabina lo más rápido que pudo y antes de impactar saltó del zeppelin cayendo en la ladera de una montaña. Sin embargo, Cadence todavía podía percibirlo y ahora también podía verlo.

-¡El tirano está expuesto! ¡Dispárenle! ¡Mátenlo! – Ordenó Cadence apuntando su espada a él nuevamente y cargando un proyectil elemental.

La orden de Cadence fue acatada, pero de poco sirvió, las balas no llegaban a Sombra, el tirano las desintegraba con su magia antes que pudieran impactarle.

Al final lo único que lograron los proyectiles fue levantar una nube de polvo y nieve alrededor de sombra, cuando esta se disipo el tirano estaba intacto.

Cadence, al ver esto lanzo con extrema precisión un proyectil elemental contra él, antes de que lo alcanzara Sombra conjuro una espada de cristal completamente negra, y con esta sostenida por su magia desvió la dirección del proyectil.

Sombra replico entonces la acción de Cadence lanzándole un proyectil elemental cargado de magia negra, sin embargo, Cadence fue capaz de desviarlo de igual forma. Así empezó un duelo de magia entre la emperatriz y el emperador, algunos draugen intentaban disparar contra Cadence cuando la veían, pero esta no se quedaba detrás de sombra en cuanto a hechizos defensivos, si bien las balas no se desintegraban con el suyo, si eran repelidas, Cadence usaba un escudo elemental originalmente diseñado para evitar las flechas de los arqueros, sin embargo, objetos con mayor masa podían atravesarlo, las balas no entraban en esta descripción por lo que les era imposible atravesar su escudo.

El intercambio de proyectiles entre Cadence y Sombra se alargó, se estaba volviendo evidente que si alguno de los dos ganaría sobre el otro no sería en un duelo meramente mágico. Cadence se percató de esto, pero no podía intentar nada más, no al menos en esa situación, era muy arriesgado alejarse de su posición defensiva

Sombra tampoco podía acercarse, estaba en la misma situación que su ejercitó, la posición defensiva de aquellos rebeldes a su régimen, pues no los consideraba más que eso, era resistente, los había subestimado.

Los draugen seguían intentando desesperadamente alcanzar la primera línea de trincheras, pero parecía inútil, la cantidad de bajas era grande y los que alcanzaban a llegar a la trinchera llegaban solamente para morir ahí.

Sombra veía el panorama y sabía que había perdido ese encuentro, pero su orgullo era demasiado, demasiado para dejar las cosas ahí. Sombra redirigió sus ataques, en lugar de atacar a Cadence atacó a sus soldados, estos tomaron cobertura, la posición de sombra en cuanto a su enemigo era desventajosa, ellos tenían varias ventajas sobre ellos, una posición defensiva suficientemente fortificada, terreno alto, protección natural en los flancos. Sombra sabía que esa era la ruta más segura a RainbowFall, los demás caminos eran adversos, más para un ejército, sin embargo, tal vez esa sería la forma de atravesar la defensa de Cadence.

Sombra considerando una nueva estrategia dio ese combate por perdido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del campo de batalla, sus draugen siguieron el combate un tiempo luchando.

Cadence lo notó e intento atacarle de nuevo, impidiéndole el escape, pero fue inútil Sombra estaba demasiado lejos, los draugen finalmente comenzaron a retirarse poco después.

Cadence entonces fue con Onyx, quien se encontraba en la tercera line de trincheras, la emperatriz se le acercó preguntando:

-¿El resto de las defensas están preparadas?

-Sí, recibimos sus informes hace poco, han tomados sus posiciones y están preparados para defenderse.

-¿Qué hay de los grupos de ataque?

-También están preparados, esperando tener al enemigo a la vista.

-Bien, porque Sombra no se dará por vencido con esta facilidad, probablemente intentara rodearnos, evitar esta posición defensiva de alguna forma, las montañas deberían hacerle difícil esto, nuestras posiciones secundarias y los grupos de ataque se encargaran de que le sea imposible pasar por cualquier otro lado que no sea este cruce. – terminó Cadence

La emperatriz tenía razón Sombra solo se retiró lo suficiente, reagrupo sus fuerzas e intento un camino alternativo, esperando poder atacar la ciudad y rodear el ejercito de Cadence en el cruce.

El camino a RainbowFall era peligroso, las vías del tren que iban a la ciudad fueron la primera opción de sombra, era un camino estrecho, pero al menos era medianamente seguro.

En el camino comenzaron a recibir fuego enemigo, Sombra trato de localizar de donde los atacaban incluso envió algunos draugen a buscar, pero no regresaron.

Los grupos de ataque que organizo Cadence, eran soldados especialmente seleccionados por su aguante al frio y sigilo, sus uniformes eran completamente blancos y su orden era efectuar ataques de escaramuza, manteniéndose siempre ocultos.

Su propósito era desgastar el ejercito de sombra, lo cual cumplían, el tirano no sabía dónde estaban su ejército se veía acosado sin posibilidad de defenderse.

El camino por la vía del tren tenía una desventaja, para él, dejaba a su ejército demasiado expuesto a cualquier ataque, pero las otras opciones eran demasiado inestables, rutas demasiado peligrosas incluso para atravesar por aire.

A pesar de todo esto, Sombra no detuvo la marcha, convencido de que podía llegar a funcionar, incluso si Cadence se reposicionaba ya no tendría la ventaja tan enorme que tuvo antes.

Sombra se equivocaba, seguir por ese camino solo causo que su ejercitó sufriera más ataques, que algunos draugen inevitablemente resbalaran por lo estrecho de la ruta muriendo en la caida.

Al caer la noche Sombra había alcanzado el puente que debía conectar el paso entre las montañas, dando paso directo a la meseta en la que se alza la ciudad. Pero, se encontró con que dicho puente había sido tumbado, la única manera de cruzar eso era por aire o escalando las laderas de piedra y hielo, con un ejército era imposible cruzar eso y los vientos de esa zona eran inseguros para pegasos y aeronaves, además la mayoría de aeronaves que había llevado sombra a esa batalla habían sido derribadas o habían huido.

No teniendo más opción que aceptar su derrota en esa batalla, Sombra debía regresar por donde vino expuesto a más ataques enemigos. Sombra había subestimado la capacidad de defensa de los ponis de cristal, si quería pasar hasta RainbowFall debía quitar a Cadence y su ejército de en medio.


	15. 14 La batalla de Ponyhattan

La Batalla de Ponyhattan

Twilight, Starlight y Night entraron en la ciudad, esperando poder alcanzar la frontera aliada por la misma, sin embargo, lo que encontraron fue desesperación y destrucción, desde las afueras de la ciudad podían escuchar los estruendos de disparos lejanos. El cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes de humo, alumbrado en ciertos lados por un terrible resplandor anaranjado provocado por las llamas que consumían sectores enteros de la ciudad.

Era peligroso estar ahí, más para ellas que no tenían ni una sola forma de defensa, pero esperaban que los edificios de la ciudad les ayudara a pasar el frente sin ser vistas, pasar por las líneas de trincheras, sería casi imposible, ellas lo sabían y por ello habían decidido por la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que tenían frente a ellas era la ruina absoluta, contrario a muchos pueblos por los que pasaron la ciudad estaba devastada, edificios caídos, calcinados, quebrados, escombros cubriendo las calles al punto que algunos callejones y callejuelas estaban completamente bloqueados por escombros.

Las tres ponis observaban aquello con dolor, con temor, los cadáveres eran igual más abundantes aquí que en cualquier pueblo, por el que la guerra hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo había ocurrido tal destrucción? Twilight sintió una incómoda sensación de culpa, ella y Cadence habían sido enviadas a asegurar el imperio y lo habían perdido contra Sombra, ahora Cadence esperaba ayuda que Twilight no sabía si podría conseguir.

-¿En qué fallamos? – cuestionó Night mientras observaba su alrededor.

-Vivimos mucho tiempo pensando que no había fuerza alguna capaz de dañar a Equestria – respondió Starlight.

Twilight se quedó en silenció, tal vez si hubieran actuado más rápido en el imperio, si la ayuda de Canterlot hubiera llegado a tiempo, todo eso sería distinto.

-Hay que seguir, no estamos lejos del frente – continuó Twilight.

Night y Starlight la siguieron, las tres caminaron hacia el sur de la ciudad, acercándose a la batalla. Entre más cerca estaban al frente más notable era el sonido de las balas, pero la destrucción también se iba reduciendo, pasaron de estar todos los edificios destruidos a la mayoría, notando varios que tenían daños menores y otros que parecían intactos, a las tres les extraño esto, sin embargo, siguieron su camino. Después de un rato caminando comenzaron a escuchar la marcha de algunos soldados, no supieron al inicio de que bando hasta que Starlight volteó y vio a lo lejos a los draugen.

-¡Hay que escondernos! ¡Rápido! – dijo la unicornio llamando la atención de Twilight y Night quienes de inmediato supusieron porque.

Las tres corrieron hacia un edificio entrando al mismo y alejándose de las grandes ventanas que dejaban ver los artículos de la tienda, se adentraron en la misma hasta que encontraron unas escaleras y subieron al segundo piso del edificio. Se quedaron ahí en un salón extenso lleno de pasillos y productos, Twilight se acercó a una ventana, echando un vistazo cuidadosamente.

El ejército de Draugen pasaba justo enfrente del edificio en ese momento, preparados para dar batalla. Twilight observó un rato hasta que vio que detrás de este ejercito venían un grupo de Draugens que pasaban irrumpiendo en cada edificio, Twilight vio que de uno de estos sacaron a un poni que imploraba lo soltasen, los Draugen lo ignoraron como era normal en su naturaleza, lo arrastraron a presencia de un umbrum, era la primera vez que Twilight veía uno a esa distancia. Cuando habían pasado cerca de algún pueblo habían visto umbrums sí, pero siempre a una distancia considerable, en esa ocasión a pesar de no estar cerca, tampoco estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no suponer una amenaza.

Twilight siguió observando hasta que vio que el umbrum invocó uno de esos cascos de control mental y se lo coloco al poni sofocando sus gritos en el mismo, antes de soltarlo y que este por su cuenta comenzara a marchar al norte, probablemente hacia algún pueblo ocupado para servir como policía militar, vigilando a los esclavos y controlando a la población.

Twilight retrocedió de la ventana sabiendo que ese grupo de draugen no tardaría en llegar a su edificio y si las encontraban dentro quien sabe que destino les esperaría.

-Están revisando los edificios, tenemos que irnos de aquí ¿Alguna idea?

-Tal vez el edificio tenga una puerta trasera, o a algún callejón, podríamos escapar por ahí - sugirió Nigth

-¡No tenemos la certeza de que tal puerta exista ni tiempo para buscarla! – sentenció Starlight

-¡Pero, si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran y estaremos perdidas!

-¡No nos encontraran solo necesitamos una forma de salir!

-¡¿Y cómo?!

-¡Aun no se!

-¡Calma! ¡Saldremos de aquí solo necesitamos concentrarnos y pensar la manera! – Interrumpió Twilight.

Las tres comenzaron a observar los alrededores, no encontrando ninguna salida a la vista, entonces Starlight notó las escaleras, si tenían suerte el edificio tendría forma de salir al techo y con un poco de suerte la distancia al siguiente edificio no sería mucha.

-¡Hay que subir, podemos saltar por los tejados hasta llegar a un edificio suficientemente lejano, bajar y correr hasta donde podamos! – sugirió Starlight.

Night y Twilight se observaron mutuamente, pero ninguna de las dos pudo sugerir nada mejor, las tres subieron rápidamente al tejado, ya escuchando a los draugen subiendo las escaleras. Para su suerte el edificio si tuvo una entrada a la azotea, sin embargo, saliendo a la misma se encontraron un problema, detrás del edificio había un zeppelin enemigo, no pudieron verlo antes de salir debido a que estaba del lado opuesto al que apuntaba la ventana por la que vieron al ejército.

Varios draugen de inmediato las vieron y comenzaron a disparar, Night emprendió vuelo, mientras Twilight y Starlight corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya sin preocuparse por la distancia que había entre ambos edificios, ambas saltaron sin pensarlo. Para su suerte la distancia no fue mucha y cayeron ambas sanas en el siguiente tejado, solo para continuar corriendo pues varios draugen ahora habían comenzado a perseguirlas, las dos unicornio corrieron listas para saltar al siguiente tejado, intentando también ganar distancia a la aeronave para no estar a la vista de sus armas.

Pudieron saltar sin problema al siguiente tejado pero el estilo del tejado que seguía ya no era lo mismo no había forma de que lograran saltar, necesitaban una nueva ruta, Twilight se detuvo un momento, busco rápido con la mirada una opción encontrando un edificio cuyo tejado había sido destruido, la distancia no era demasiado larga el problema era la caída, pero, era eso o ser capturadas.

-¡Por aquí! –sentenció Twilight

Starlight la siguió incluso cuando Twilight salto hacia este edificio, el aterrizaje no fue el mejor cayendo ambas mal, sin embargo, no había tiempo de sentir el dolor de la caída, ni la adrenalina las dejaría, ambas se levantaron y bajaron rápidamente, hasta que alcanzaron la primera planta y salieron veloces como bala con los draugen aun detrás de ellas.

-¡¿Que hacemos ahora?! – cuestionó Starlight mientras intentaban Huir

Twilight no supo que responder, observaba a todos lados, pero simplemente no encontraba la forma de perderlos, así que decidió tomar callejones y calles al azar en un intento de perderlos, sin embargo siempre conservando en mente que debían ir al norte. Siguieron esta táctica hasta que en un edificio a lo lejos vieron a un poni que parecía hacerles señales, ambas se dirigieron hacia ese edificio, entraron y se encontraron con que había cuatro ponis armados dentro que procedieron a disparar a los draugen cuando estos se acercaron.

Twilight y Starlight se acercaron a una pared y se sentaron queriendo recobrar el aliento.

Por otro lado Night Glidder no se había percatado que ellas habían cambiado de camino, ella siguió volando en la misma dirección siendo a la vez seguida por pegasos Draugen. Night no sabía que hacer, no sabía dónde estaban Starlight y Twilight, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella misma, solo sabía una cosa que no podía dejarse atrapar.

La pegaso continuó volando hasta que pensó: "tal vez en tierra me sea más fácil perderlos" La pegaso entonces descendió aterrizando en un callejón comenzando a correr inmediatamente, sin embargo, los draugen no le perdieron de vista, siguieron detrás de ella.

Conforme más avanzaba percatándose que seguían detrás de ella la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, la pegaso no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a meterse en edificios entrando por una puerta para salir por otro lado, intentaba perderlos de todas formas posibles.

Pronto su desesperación se agravó comenzó a sentir lágrimas de terror en sus ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a agitase más y más, no quería ser capturada. ¿Pero cómo lo evitaría? No importaba, tenía que evitarlo, Night siguió corriendo ahora dejando toda clase de obstáculos que pudiera tras ella, tirando objetos que se encontraba, moviendo cosas de gran tamaño, poniéndolas en medio del camino. Mas, nada de esto detuvo a sus persecutores, su desesperación llegó a su punto máximo cuando entro al edificio equivocado donde se encontró con una puerta atrancada a mitad de un pasillo.

Night intento abrir esta puerta, pero era inútil estaba atrancada desde el otro lado, intento derribarla, pero lo que fuera que la sostenía no permitía esto, la desesperación de la pegaso llego a tal punto que comenzó a llorar consumida por el terror rascando la puerta con sus cascos como si así fuera a abrirse.

-¡Abre! ¡Ábrete por Celestia! ¡Mierda abre! – gritó desesperada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle cuando escuchó los cascos de los draugen que acababan de entrar al edificio, no tardarían en encontrarla… lentamente Night Glidder se dejó caer recargada a la puerta, temblando incontrolablemente hasta que se encontraba en el suelo con sus cuatro patas contraídas hacia su cuerpo y cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas mientras lloraba poseída completamente por el pánico, su corazón latía rápidamente casi podía escuchar el eco de sus propios latidos a lo largo del pequeño pasillo mientras los draugen se le acercaban, se había acabado, la habían arrinconado.

Twilight y Starlight se habían salvado gracias a aquellos ponis, sin embargo no tardaron en darse cuenta que no eran soldados, solo eran civiles que probablemente habían conseguido las armas de algunos soldados caídos o incluso algunos draugen caídos.

Uno de ellos se les acercó y les dio un arma a cada una, ambas aceptaron aunque no sabían bien cómo usarlas, acto seguido les dieron un poco de comida, la cual igual aceptaron. Una unicornio de pelaje azul y crin de un azul casi blanco se les acercó y les preguntó:

-¿De dónde vienen?

Ambas la observaron algo extrañadas

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Starlight

-No son de aquí, Trixie ha pasado mucho tiempo en los caminos de Equestria demasiado, se reconocer cuando alguien no es nativo de cierta zona, ninguna de ustedes dos tiene nada que las caracterice como Citadinas.

-¿Dos? ¿Pero somos tres? – Dijo Starlight percatándose que Night no estaba por ningún lado - ¡¿Night?! ¡¿y Night?!

-Debió separarse mientras huíamos.

-No eso no puede ser debo ir por ella – dijo Starlight siendo detenida en la puerta, por uno de los ponis presentes, sabiendo que si salía sola lo más probable era que no volviera, Starlight no lucho demasiado y regreso a su lugar, sintiéndose responsable por Night y lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Trixie lamenta lo de su amiga… ¿de dónde decían que eran?

-Venimos del norte, intentábamos alcanzar la frontera, creíamos que podríamos pasar por la ciudad evitando al ejército de sombra de esa manera, no esperábamos que la situación en ponyhattan estuviera tan mal. – explicó Twilight

-¿Cómo lograron penetrar tan profundo en la ciudad? –cuestionó entonces Starlight

-Fue… terrible, no se preocupen a Trixie no le afecto, no tuve miedo ni por un segundo

-¡JA! te encontramos aterrada escondida en un callejón. – dijo uno de los ponis presentes.

-Bueno… puede que Trixie haya temido… solo un poco…

Starlight no supo bien porque, pero de cierta forma eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, aunque fuera por un mínimo momento, despues su mente regreso a pensar en la pobre Night, Twilight por su parte se aventuró a seguir preguntando.

-¿Cómo paso?

-¿Te refieres a la invasión a la ciudad? –cuestionó Trixie

-Sí, como fue que Equestria retrocedió tanto ante sombra, porque la ayuda nunca llegó al imperio.

-¿Vienes del imperio? – cuestionó una poni mientras se acercaba dejando ver su pelaje gris a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Sí, fui enviada desde Rainbow Fall con una misión de suma importancia, debo llegar a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes.

-Temó decirte que eso será complicado, según por lo que sabemos no tiene mucho que la ciudad fue rodeada por sombra, estamos separados de la línea armor desde hace más o menos cinco días, quedan algunos soldados defendiendo la zona costera de la ciudad y la zona sur, es lo único que no ha caído ante sombra, nosotros como te habrás dado cuenta no somos soldados. – explicó ahora acercándose más dejando ver su crin negra y su cutie mark la cual era una clave de sol purpura.

-¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? ¿Por qué no están con el ejército? –cuestionó Starlight.

-Cuando la ofensiva contra el imperio fallo el ejercito de sombra tomó la delantera en Equestria haciendo una ofensiva general, el ejército llego apenas a tiempo a la ciudad para preparar una defensa a las afueras de la misma. La noticia para los que estábamos en la ciudad llego muy tarde, el ejercito de sombra avanzo rápido, sitio la posición defensiva y la rompió obligando al ejercitó a retroceder ciudad adentro, la nueva defensa fue armada en la zona norte de la ciudad. El ejército espero el ataque pero nunca llego, no como lo esperaban.

Yo y Trixie nos encontrábamos aquel día en el mismo hotel, yo acababa de participar en una pequeña presentación con otros dos músicos, la maga empezó un acto después de nosotros, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un soldado entro al gran salón y anuncio:

-¡Atención todos los ponis! ¡La ciudad está siendo evacuada por riesgo de asedio, el enemigo está a las afueras de la ciudad, les pedimos por favor salgan del edificio ordenadamente, serán transportados a la estación de tren de la ciudad!

Todos estábamos confundidos, todos los presentes pronto comenzaron a hablar preocupados entre si mientras nos levantábamos para partir. Hasta ese día nadie en Ponyhattan sabía que el imperio de Sombra había logrado invadir Equestria.

Entonces paso, el edificio se tambaleo al tiempo que escuchamos un fuerte estruendo, los gritos de los ponis no se hicieron esperar cuando este estruendo fue seguido de otro, y otro, y otro más. Todos buscamos refugio bajo alguna mesa, cerca de las esquinas, sin embargo, eso poco iba a defendernos, uno de los obuses impacto en nuestro edificio abriendo un enorme agujero en el mismo.

El soldado comenzó a gritar otros soldados entraron al salón empezaron a sacarnos deprisa, todo se había salido de control. En fin, nos sacaron del edificio, pero la evacuación se complicó.

El bombardeo duro todo el día y la noche, toda la zona norte de la ciudad fue reducida a escombros. La mayoría de los soldados fueron inmediatamente al frente cuando el bombardeo termino, pocos se quedaron para llevar acabo la evacuación, la cual se comenzó a llevar acabo a un ritmo muy lento.

Después del martilleo de la artillería, los soldados enemigos entraron en la ciudad, tomando la zona norte de la misma casi sin oposición, quedando muchos civiles como nosotros del lado equivocado del frente.

Los draugen continuaron atacando, siendo detenido su avance, sin embargo, eso no evito que comenzaran a cazar a los civiles en la zona norte de la ciudad. Apenas pude escapar de esas cacerías encontrando a este grupo de ponis, poco después encontramos a Trixie, la reconocí por su presentación y la trajimos con nosotros.

Cuando se volvió obvio que no podríamos durar mucho en el norte de la ciudad y escuchamos que el ejército estaba realizando maniobras para proteger y rescatar civiles, fue entonces que decidimos que debíamos ir al frente, pasar a territorio aliado. Sin embargo, fue más fácil planearlo que llevarlo a cabo, la línea enemiga era demasiado grande desde su retaguardia no se nos ocurría manera alguna de pasar desapercibidos.

La oportunidad, sin embargo, se presentó sola, un grupo de partisanos atacaron la retaguardia enemiga cerca de donde estábamos, al mismo tiempo el ejército lanzo una ofensiva a ese mismo punto en un intento de romper la línea enemiga con la ayuda partisana.

Nosotros y muchos otros civiles que se encontraban cerca aprovecharon la oportunidad, el ataque combinado del ejército y los partisanos logro abrir un hueco en las líneas enemigas. Pudimos pasar por este a territorio aliado, junto con otros cientos de ciudadanos.

El ejército de sombra no tardó en hacer una contraofensiva, obligo a partisanos y soldados a retroceder nuevamente, cerrando el hueco en sus líneas.

Pasaron los días, el ejército de sombra continuo lanzando ofensiva tras ofensiva, unas más exitosas que otras, sin embargo, lo que no se podía negar era que en cada una el ejército equestriano perdía terreno y tropas. A los civiles continuaban retirándonos, hasta que el estado del ejercito fue tan grabe que empezaron a reclutar en masa de los mismos civiles atrapados en la batalla.

Nosotros fuimos de los primeros que reclutaron, nos armaron y nos posicionaron en la línea de defensa central, el capitolio de la ciudad estando solo unos pocos kilometro atrás de nosotros. Después de unos ataques poco efectivos del enemigo supimos que finalmente se había logrado establecer una buena línea de defensa en la ciudad.

Los ataques enemigos nunca dejaron de ser terribles, los draugen cargaban desde todo el frente, cañones de artillería disparaban contra aquellos estacionados en los edificios, las aeronaves enemigas les daban fuego de apoyo casi constante. De las tropas civiles algunos lograron acostumbrarse a la situación rápido, a otros nos costó mucho y otros simplemente se dejaron vencer por el miedo.

Los días siguieron pasando, los soldados seguían esperando noticias de Canterlot, muchos empezábamos a creer que los refuerzos nunca llegarían. Los ataques continuaron, la presión que ponía cada ataque sobre nosotros era terrible, siempre eran asaltos masivos, acompañados de bombardeos.

Todo empeoro cuando aquella bestia apareció, una aeronave enorme con una cubierta de batería llena de cañones, seis de esos cañones eran especialmente largos, tres de cada lado. Esa aeronave comenzó a disparar su armamento a tierra, en una hora desbarato toda una sección de la defensa obligando al ejército a retroceder. Cuando avanzo a nuestro sector vimos de primera mano el infierno que era capaz de causar ese Zeppelin, yo misma vi como uno de sus proyectiles derribaba un edificio lleno de aliados, para rematarlos disparo un segundo proyectil que exploto ocasionando una gran cortina de fuego.

Los draugen cargaron contra nosotros, la defensa cayo, apenas pudimos escapar. En un día callo casi toda la zona occidental de la ciudad y el capitolio.

Formamos la nueva línea de defensa como pudimos, como nuestros superiores fueron capaces de reorganizarla, al siguiente día de ese ataque los draugen no atacaron, solo se dieron el gusto de realizar ejecuciones desde donde pudiéramos verlas.

Las siguientes semanas se llevó a cabo una contraofensiva que al principio funcionó, logramos recuperar el capitolio solo para que llegara la noticia, el enemigo nos había rodeado, la línea armor en la zona había sido reubicada debido a que habían logrado atravesar su posición inicial, los que estábamos en la ciudad nunca recibimos la noticia y francamente muchos no se hubieran retirado de todos modos. La contraofensiva se detuvo, intentamos aferrarnos al territorio ganado pero fue inútil, El enemigo obligo al ejército a retroceder nuevamente, sin embargo, nosotros nos quedamos atrás, dejamos el capitolio y nos escondimos aquí, donde hemos permanecido desde ayer. Hasta donde sabemos el único territorio que queda en posesión equestriana de la ciudad es el este de la ciudad y una pequeña fracción del sur. – terminó la poni.

-¿Entonces la ciudad esta incomunicada del resto de Equestria? – cuestionó Twilight.

-Sí, como explicó Octavia, el enemigo gano terreno y la line armor fue reubicada, el ejército está rodeado entre sombra y el mar y los civiles atrapados, en la ciudad. – añadió Trixie.

-¡Perfecto, venimos hasta acá para quedar varadas en la ciudad! – Sentenció Starlight – Debí quedarme en las cuevas cerca de mi aldea, de esa forma Night Glidder y Double Diamond estarían bien.

-No… debe haber una manera de pasar el frente, debe haber alguna manera de llegar a territorio aliado – Alegó Twilight

-Con un poco de suerte tal vez – añadió uno de los ponis presentes.

-No vamos a pasar la línea enemiga – Continuó Octavia – no tenemos suficientes municiones ni somos suficientes ponis para dirigir un ataque en su retaguardia.

Twilight mientras pensaba una solución se acercó a un muro que tenía un cuadro de la ciudad, el cuadro mostraba la vista desde uno de los edificios céntricos a la costa.

-¿Dicen que la costa de la ciudad está controlada por tropas aliadas verdad? – cuestionó Twilight.

-Fue lo último que supimos, sí – respondió Trixie.

-sí llegamos al puerto podríamos salir de la ciudad por mar, tomar algún barco y navegar a territorio aliado – sugirió Twilight.

-Hay un problema, el ejército aliado que controla el puerto está rodeado el ejército de sombra – señaló Octavia.

Twilight volvió a ver el cuadro, sabía que era arriesgado pero estaba convencida que su mejor opción para salir de ahí era por mar.

-Si tomamos los uniformes de algunos draugen, vamos al frente en la noche bajo la protección de la oscuridad les será difícil identificarnos como ponis, podríamos pasar desapercibidos entre sus filas, mantener un perfil bajo alcanzar tierra de nadie y correr hasta las posiciones aliadas – explicó Twilight.

La mayoría de los ponis se quedaron pensativos, Starlight por su lado se levantó y dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Es muy arriesgado, pero creo que podría funcionar. ¿Tienen algún mapa? ¿Qué saben del ejército enemigo?

-Trixie tiene un mapa

\- Fui a buscar provisiones en la mañana, desde un edificio cercano a la zona pude observar las filas enemigas, hice algunas notas por si acaso – añadió un poni de pelaje café con crin marrón.

Trixie dio el mapa a Octavia quien desocupó una mesa y lo extendió en la misma, era un mapa turístico, pero cumplía su propósito. El poni se acercó entonces a la mesa una pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin negra le entrego un lápiz y este comenzó a marcar en el mapa lo que vio

-Acérquense – dijo el poni antes de empezar a explicar – por lo que vi la línea enemiga cubre completamente el territorio aliado, no hay huecos, sin embargo, la presencia de soldados enemigos era menor cerca de Hoofstreet al norte y de mareplace. El problema es que me estoy basando en lo que pude ver por unos binoculares, no estoy 100% seguro de que esto sea así.

-Podría hacer un pequeño vuelo, y comprobarlo antes de decidir – dijo la pegaso.

-¿Cómo conseguimos los trajes? – cuestionó Starlight

-Los draugen que nos estaban persiguiendo, creo que mataron los suficientes para que podamos usar sus trajes – respondió Twilight

\- Puede ser una opción. ¿Cuánto falta para el anochecer? - cuestionó Octavia.

-No mucho, tal vez una o dos horas – respondió Trixie.

-tenemos suficiente tiempo, puede sonar peligroso, pero tal vez así logremos reagruparnos con el ejército y con algo más de suerte dejar la ciudad. ¿Están dispuestos a intentarlo? – cuestionó finalmente Octavia

Todos asintieron, Twilight mostro una sonrisa, tenía que llegar con Celestia, pasara lo que pasara, no podía fallarle a Cadence.

-Está decidido entonces.

Una vez tuvieron el plan listo, salieron a recuperar los cadáveres de los draugen despojándolos de sus uniformes, para hacer más creíble que eran draugen, opacaron un poco los colores de su pelaje con el polvo de los escombros y con un poco de tierra cubrieron más el hecho de que eran ponis. Una vez preparados abandonaron aquel edificio para ir al frente, esperaban poder pasar desapercibidos por el punto más angosto de las filas enemigas, el problema que aún no sabían es que esa zona también era la que tenía mayor distancia entre territorio aliado y enemigo, tendrían que pasar un gran trozo de tierra de nadie, procurando no ser vistos por enemigos y a la vez no ser aniquilados por sus propios compatriotas.

Se detuvieron un poco antes de alcanzar la línea enemiga, algunos enemigos estaban llegando para reforzarla. Se ocultaron en unos escombros cercanos y desde ahí observaron.

-Aquí estamos, creo que vale la pena recalcar que todos debemos mantener nuestra distancia de los draugen, si nos acercamos demasiado a alguno de ellos corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

– señaló Octavia

-¿Una vez alcanzada tierra de nadie qué? - Cuestionó Trixie.

-Tendremos que pasar con cautela, no podemos acompañar al enemigo en uno de sus ataques los nuestros nos confundirían, tenemos que salir de las filas enemigas como entramos, sin ser detectados – dijo Twilight

-Sin mencionar que dependiendo como sea la tierra de nadie, puede que tengamos que desplazarnos casi pecho tierra por un largo tramo del camino.

-Bueno… es tiempo de hacerlo, que Luna nos proteja – terminó Octavia dando una última mirada a la Luna, antes de avanzar.

Todos siguieron a Octavia, para adentrarse en las líneas enemigas usaron un edificio y de este pasaron a otro saliendo finalmente dentro de líneas enemigas, hecho eso lo único que tenían que hacer era llegar a tierra de nadie, claro, esto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mientras más avanzaban veían más draugen a su alrededor, como se había dicho procuraron mantener una distancia de al menos diez metros aproximadamente entre ellos y cualquier draugen.

Todos estaban nerviosos, tensos, ser descubiertos ahí significaría la muerte segura, o peor. Twilight especialmente se sentía nerviosa, su corazón latía deprisa, el peso sobre sus hombros que su misión le daba era grande y solo aumentaba su preocupación, no podía fallar no podía ser capturada ahí, debía funcionar, tenía que lograrlo.

Siguieron caminando intentando parecer lo más draugen posible, no tardaron mucho en pasar cerca de las posiciones de artillería. En ese momento no estaban activas las baterías, pero estaban ahí lo cual significaba problemas para los defensores. Continuaron caminando, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una posición defensiva, por si los Equestrianos intentaban atacar y recuperar territorio. Pasar por aquí sin embargo, se tornó más peligrosos, la cantidad de draguden era abrumadora, mantener distancia se volvía más y más difícil, la mayor distancia que podían pedir ahora era apenas de cuatro metros.

Todo empeoro cuando se toparon con un Umbrum, este estaba dando órdenes a los draugen, organizándolos para su siguiente ataque, ellos continuaron caminando esperando y rezando porque la endemoniada criatura no les viera. Su pulso subió lo más que podía, podían sentir la energía oscura que despedía la criatura y esto las alteraba.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la zona el umbrum los vio, no dijo nada solo mantuvo su vista fija en ellos, mirada que todos sintieron como si les penetrara el alma misma. Trixie por un momento apresuro el paso, sin embargo, Starlight, que se dio cuenta, se acercó a ella y le dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

-Calma, mantén la cama.

Trixie volvió a caminar a su paso normal y al poco tiempo el Umbrum dirigió su vista hacia otro lado. Pasado esto tuvieron que caminar todavía por un rato hasta que al fin avistaron tierra de nadie, ahora el detalle seria por donde salir.

Con cautela avanzaron hacia tierra de nadie estando más alerta que nunca, pues lo que menos querían era ser descubiertas en ese momento, tan cerca de lograrlo. Cuando finalmente estuvieron a apenas unos metros de distancia de tierra de nadie comenzaron a caminar inconscientemente más deprisa, se aseguraron de que nadie las viera y salieron de territorio enemigo, de ahí en adelante lo que debían hacer era evitar ser vistas por los enemigos que guardaban el frente, alejarse con cautela y llegar a territorio aliado.

El principio fue duro, como habían imaginado, para evitar la detección tuvieron que optar por ir pecho tierra, levantar la cabeza podía significar la muerte en ese momento. Solo se levantaron en el momento que alcanzaron las ruinas de unos edificios, de ahí en adelante comenzaron a moverse entre las mismas, desplazándose rápidamente entre una y otra. Todos los edificios en tierra de nadie estaban reducidos a meros escombros.

Fue entonces que se percataron que lo que ocupaba la tierra de nadie en esa zona era considerable. Decidieron apresurar un poco, el paso cuando iban por la mitad del camino, si estuvieran cargando junto con los draugen en algún asalto probablemente llegarían más rápido ya que no tendrían que preocuparse de mantenerse fuera de visión, sin embargo, hubieran corrido más riesgo de ser asesinados por sus aliados.

Cuando finalmente estaban a punto de llegar a líneas aliadas, comenzaron a recibir fuego amigo, rápidamente tomaron cobertura, esto les dio tiempo solo gracias a que el primer disparo había de hecho acertado a la pegaso que les acompañaba, no matándola solo hiriéndola.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren somos suyos! – gritó Twilight

-¡Estamos vivas! – agregó Starlight.

Octavia salió de la cobertura con sus cascos delanteros en alto y repitió lo que ambas dijeron. El fuego se detuvo y unos momentos después unos soldados se acercaron a ayudarlas, los llevaron a territorio aliado y una vez seguras un oficial se acercó y les preguntó:

-¡¿Estan locos?! ¡Pudieron matarlos, pudimos matarlos!

-No teníamos otra opción – respondió Twilgiht.

El oficial suspiro para luego hacer un ademan con la cabeza y decir:

-Vengan, los civiles están por acá, estábamos preparando una evacuación, los barcos zarparan lo más pronto posible.

Dicho esto todo el grupo siguió al oficial, lo que pudieron ver fue la desesperanza en encarnada en cada soldado, en los heridos incapaces de recibir ninguna atención. Aparentemente no contaban con ninguna unidad médica, los heridos eran atendidos como se podía. Cuando llegaron a la zona civil el miedo y la tristeza se sentían en el aire, por todos lados había civiles preguntándoles a los soldados y a otros civiles si no habían visto algún poni, buscaban a sus familiares y amigos.

Lo que más afecto a Twilight al pasar por ahí fue aquellos padres y madres que buscaban a su pareja, a sus hijos o a ambos. Starlight se unió a los que preguntaban acercándose a un guardia y preguntando:

-¿No han visto a una pegaso de crin blanca con pelaje azul marino? Su nombre es Night Glidder.

-Lo siento, no aparece en las listas

-¿Listas? – cuestionó la unicornio

-Sí, tenemos registrados a todos los civiles que han llegado, sí acaba de llegar por favor vaya con el mando encargado de los civiles a registrarse.

Dicho esto Starlight se acercó nuevamente al grupo, quienes aún seguían al oficial, suponiendo que este los iba a llevar a registrarse. Starlight no sabía porque, cuando partió de su aldea los dos que venían con ella apenas le importaban, eran solo meras piezas para su plan, plan que jamás llevaría a cabo ahora. Pero, ¿Si quiera podría llevarlo a cabo ahora? Starlight se había empezado a cuestionar lo buenas que hubieran sido sus intenciones y ahora nacía preocupación por alguien que no había significado nada para ella.

Cuando llegaron ante la persona encargada, el oficial les dio indicaciones y se alejó regresando al frente, ahí otro oficial las atendió.

-Bienvenidos, como ya les habrán informado, estamos por llevar a cabo una evacuación civil, hemos llevado un registro de todos los civiles que han llegado aquí con nosotros, razón por la que les voy a pedir si pueden darme sus nombres por favor.

Dicho esto, la primera en acercarse a registrarse fue Twilight, seguida por Starlight, Trixie, Octavia y el resto. Una vez hecho esto el oficial les indico una embarcación a la que debían abordar cuando se les indicara.

Todo el grupo se encamino al puerto pensando que entre más cerca estuvieran de los barcos mejor, pero entonces comenzó, se escuchó la explosión de un obús. Muchos soldados presentes corrieron hacia el frente dejando pocos manejando la evacuación, Octavia entre los soldados que corrieron creyó ver rostros familiares y corrió hacia ellos, el resto del grupo la siguió casi de inmediato.

Corrieron hasta el frente donde Octavia encontró a nada menos que Vinyl Scratch.

-¡¿Vinyl?! –sentenció Octavia.

-¿Tavi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en la ciudad por una presentación, pero no sabía que estabas en la ciudad también.

-Bueno, llegué a la ciudad junto con el ejercitó, veras fui reclutada en Ponyville.

El reencuentro de las dos fue interrumpido por otro obús, esta vez impactando cerca de donde estaban. El enemigo se estaba preparando para atacar, el oficial aliado se acercó al frente a dar un vistazo a lo que ocurría, fue entonces que paso, el temible zeppelin que había destruido sus defensas antes había regresado. Twilight y Starlight pudieron verlo también, asombradas por el tamaño de esa bestia.

-¿Ese es el zeppelin del que nos hablaste? – cuestionó Twilight a Octavia.

-Sí, esa es la aeronave que bombardeo nuestras posiciones y destruyo gran parte del ejército estacionado en la ciudad.

-Trixie cree que deberíamos retirarnos, el frente no durara mucho si esa cosa planea atacar.

-Ustedes pueden ir…-dijo Octavia – Yo creo que me quedare con Vinyl, al fin y al cabo había sido reclutada por el ejército para defender la ciudad.

-¿Estas segura de querer eso? – cuestionó Twilight

-Sí, Vinyl es una amiga muy importante… no se preocupen estaré bien. – terminó Octavia dándoles una sonrisa

Twilight asintió y junto con ella fueron Trixie y Starlight, por otro lado la pegaso y el poni que estaba con ellas decidieron quedarse en el frente también. Octavia, volvió a acercarse a Vinyl, preparó su rifle y se posiciono junto a ella.

Vinyl observó un momento a la chelista y le dijo mostrando una sonrisa de alivió.

-Sabes… me alegra verte Tavi.

-Nunca hubiera esperado encontraste aquí, pero también me alegra verte – respondió Octavia.

El oficial Equestriano al ver que las fuerzas del enemigo preparaban una gran ofensiva, suspiro sabiendo que lo más probable era que no fueran capaces de detenerla, tomó una posición elevada donde la mayor parte de sus tropas pudieran verle y comenzó:

-Frente a nosotros tenemos un ejercitó listo para acabar con nuestra resistencia, un ejército que hemos presenciado como a acabo con nuestros camaradas. Sin embargo, les pido que recuerden, detrás de nosotros hay miles de ponis a nuestro cuidado, familias enteras en peligro, no luchen por mí, luchen por ellos. Probablemente muchos de nosotros no vamos a sobrevivir a lo que está a punto de pasar. ¡Pero no dejaremos que nuestras muertes sean en vano, detendremos al enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros camaradas logren sacar de aquí a los civiles! ¡Les mostraremos que podemos darles batalla y luch….- el discurso del oficial fue interrumpido por una bala que frente a sus soldados le atravesó la cabeza.

El enemigo había comenzado el ataque, las aeronaves, incluyendo la bestia (como la llamaban los soldados Equestrianos) comenzaban a avanzar, el pánico se desato entre los soldados, algunos abandonaron la fila corriendo, sin embargo la mayoría mantuvieron la posición sabiendo que de todas forma no tenían a donde correr.

El fuego no se hizo esperar en un intento desesperado por eliminar la mayor cantidad de Draugen posible antes de que alcanzaran sus filas. Los draguen a su vez también comenzaron a disparar.

Twilight, Starlight y Trixie llegaron a la zona civil, percatándose que el pánico había explotado en la misma, la antes organizada evacuación ahora era una carrera por ver quién podía llegar a los barcos y abandonar la ciudad. El miedo y la desesperación reinaban en la zona.

-¡Tenemos que llegar a los barcos! – sentenció Starlight

-¡¿Pero, donde esta nuestra embarcación?! – preguntó Twilight

-¿Creen que importe llegar a los barcos asignados? ¿Por qué no tomar cualquiera? – cuestionó Trixie.

-¡Ah está bien vamos! – gritó Twilight.

Las tres corrieron dirección al puerto, pero el caos general les complico el paso. Mientras tanto en el frente los draugen se acercaban peligrosamente, Vinyl y Octavia se encontraban disparando junto con el resto de los defensores, hasta que alguien gritó:

-¡La bestia prepara sus armas!

Tanto Vinyl como Octavia voltearon a ver aquella aeronave, percatándose que tres de sus seis baterías principales ya estaban listas para disparar, las baterías secundarias estaban terminando de posicionarse.

La bestia no tardo en abrir fuego destrozando completamente una sección entera de la defensa, sus baterías principales entonces comenzaron a abrir fuego a distintos puntos de la defensa, liberando el infierno en líneas aliadas.

Uno de los proyectiles cayó demasiado cerca de Octavia y Vinyl lo suficiente para que la onda expansiva las alcanzara y lanzara unos metros, ambas perdieron sus rifles debido a esto quedando solo con sus pistolas.

-¡¿Tavi estas bien?! – gritó Vinyl levantándose y acercándose a Octavia.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Ambas observaron un momento a su alrededor, notando que las bajas aliadas comenzaban a aumentar drásticamente, algunos empezaban a retroceder lentamente no dejando de disparar. Fue entonces que los draugen alcanzaron el frente entrando en combate cercano con los soldados Equestrianos, rompiendo la resistencia del frente casi a todo lo largo de la defensa.

-Hay que salir de aquí – dijo Octavia sacando su pistola y reincorporándose.

-concuerdo – añadió Vinyl

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacía los barcos, ocasionalmente deteniéndose a disparar, de poco servía esto, los draugen eran demasiados.

Ante una batalla perdida desde el comienzo la moral de los defensores cayo completamente, los soldados comenzaron a huir en masa hacia los barcos, mientras la bestia seguía disparando contra ellos inmisericorde.

La batalla no tardó en llegar hasta las posiciones civiles, Trixie, Twilight y Starlight por suerte ya estaban cerca de los barcos, sin embargo, su avance se había vuelto casi imposible debido a la cantidad de ponis en la zona, algunos caían del puerto al agua debido a que el espacio en el puerto no era suficiente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Trixie algo alterada

-Twilight necesitamos otra forma de llegar a los barcos. – añadió starlight

-¡Estoy pensando esperen!

Twilight observó con cuidado su alrededor, llegar a algún barco por el puerto era muy difícil, sin embargo, la unicornio logró ver varios barcos de menor tamaño a los cuales casi nadie les estaba prestando atención, de momento.

-¡Podríamos usar uno de esos! – dijo Twilight señalando las lanchas.

-Okey ¿Cómo llegamos? – cuestionó Starlight.

-Tendremos que regresar y buscar el camino, no debería ser demasiado difícil.

Las tres intentaron regresar por donde habían llegado al puerto, a pesar de ser difícil era más sencillo que intentar avanzar, sin embargo ¿Tenían realmente el tiempo de llegar a aquellos barcos?

Los soldados intentaron reagruparse, en posiciones más cercanas al puerto, para reiniciar la defensa, en la zona había algunas piezas de artillería aliada de menor tamaño, en su mayoría morteros, los cuales se estaban preparando para disparar contra el ejército de sombra, esperando así poder contenerlos y retrasar su avance.

Octavia y Vinyl lograron alcanzar estas nuevas e improvisadas líneas defensivas, se posicionaron atrás de la pared de un edificio en ruinas, revisaron sus pistolas, Octavia no tenía mucha munición no de pistola, la pérdida de su rifle la había dejado con pocas opciones.

-¿Cuántas municiones tienes Vinyl? – preguntó Octavia

La unicornio sacó todos los cargadores que le quedaban para la pistola, Octavia hizo lo mismo con los pocos que le quedaban, entre ambas tenían once cargadores.

-Creo que bastara por ahora – dijo Vinyl.

-Tiene que- añadió Octavia preparándose para disparar.

Fue entonces que dispararon los morteros causando daños considerables a la fuerza atacante, las cercanas explosiones de los morteros combinados con los impactos causados por la bestia provoco que se alzara una nube de polvo gris. Esto dio paso a un pequeño momento de calma, a lo largo de toda la línea defensiva, los soldados esperaron armas listas a que aparecieran los draugen y cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a disparar, a darles todo lo que les quedaba. Los morteros continuaron disparando dando todo el apoyo posible a la infantería.

Contrario a la primera posición, en esta habían logrado efectivamente alentar a los draugen, causando bajas serias a su ejército. A pesar de esto el ejército draugen no paraba su ofensiva, continuaban avanzando como una horda salida del mismísimo infierno.

Octavia y Vinyl mantuvieron su posición, descargaron un cargador tras otro, pero los draugen no se acababan, ellas podrían quedarse sin balas y la carga enemiga no se detendría. Este era el caso para la mayoría de los soldados aliados en la ciudad, la falta de suministros al estar aislados del resto de Equestria los había dejado en una situación desesperada, sin refuerzos, sin municiones y sin escape, al menos para los soldados.

Cuando las municiones comenzaron a acabarse los soldados comenzaron a organizarse en pequeños grupos y como último recurso realizaron cargas suicidas, en un intento de combatir al enemigo a punta de bayoneta. La mayoría cayeron al fuego enemigo antes de siquiera alcanzar a entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los que completaron la carga, se encontraron rodeados de draugen casi al instante, logrando matar uno tal vez dos antes de ser acribillados o apuñalados por bayonetas enemigas una y otra vez.

La línea defensiva comenzó a hacerse más y más delgada, hasta que era completamente imposible mantenerla, los soldados que quedaban se atrincheraron en edificios, otros intentaron retroceder aún más dándose cuenta que muchos de los civiles ya habían logrado embarcar e incluso algunos barcos ya habían partido.

El mayor grupo de soldados restantes se posicionaron en la central del puerto y las entradas al mismo donde sería su última defensa. Vinyl y Octavia habían logrado retirarse de su posición y llegar al edificio exitosamente, el único problema, les quedaban únicamente cuatro cargadores, dos para cada una. Las dos amigas intercambiaron miradas, no seguras de sí saldrían de ahí, Octavia entonces se acercó a Vinyl dándole un abrazo y diciéndole.

-No importa como termine, estaremos juntas.

-Fue un placer haber sido amiga de una poni tan especial y disfrute cada proyecto en el que trabajamos juntas, ojala… ojala esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos – respondió Vinyl con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que esa seria con casi toda seguridad la última vez que estarían juntas.

Entonces una vez terminaron el abrazo se prepararon tomaron posiciones y esperaron a que se acercaran los draugen. Apenas apareció el enemigo los disparos volvieron a comenzar, desde todas las ventanas del edificio, desde cada pequeña barricada que se había armado frente al mismo. No importaba cuanto les dispararan, cuantas bajas les causaran, los draugen no se detenían, la gente de sombra estaba decidida a terminar ese asedio, costase lo que costase.

Pronto la bestia apareció nuevamente en los cielos preparándose para disparar con todo lo que tenía, destrozar su última defensa. A este punto a muchos ya se les habían acabado las balas, por lo que estaban lanzando contra los draugen todo lo que encontraban que pudiera causar un daño cajas, tubos, maquinas, herramientas, todo.

Para Vinyl y Octavia fue claro lo que pasaría en el momento que vieron a la bestia posicionada con todos sus cañones apuntando a su posición. No les dio tiempo ni de gritar, la bestia disparo toda su artillería destrozando completamente la zona frontal del edificio Vinyl y Octavia fueron lanzadas por la explosión una al centro del edificio y la otra contra uno de los muros laterales del mismo.

Ambas estaban muy heridas, pero vivas, muchos no tuvieron la misma suerte. Octavia no se levantó, se quedó tirada, inerte junto al muro contra el que había chocado, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, su crin desordenada, su pelaje maltratado, sentía que aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría levantarse. Frente a ella a unos metros de distancia estaba Vinyl, la unicornio gritó de dolor mientras se sostenía una pata trasera, pata que se había fracturado en el impacto.

Poco después del bombardeo los draugen irrumpieron en el edificio, disparando a todo lo que se movía, dos de estos draugen tenían un rifle de cañón largo agujereado y cargador lateral. Eran rifles de asalto, capaces de disparar como lo haría una ametralladora, pero con menos capacidad de munición. Con estas armas comenzaron a hacer limpieza, exterminando todo sobreviviente al bombardeo.

Octavia vio a Vinyl arrastrarse hasta su pistola, darse vuelta quedando con el lomo al piso y disparar a todo el que se le acercara. La unicornio disparo hasta que la pistola se vació, hecho esto solo se recargo con sus dos patas delanteras, manteniendo su lomo medianamente separado del suelo. Uno de los draugen armado con rifle de asalto se le acercó posicionándose justo frente a ella.

Octavia trato de gritar, trato de llamar la atención de la criatura, de hacer algo, pero no pudo, solo permaneció ahí observando impotente, solo logrando decir en una voz ahogada el nombre de su amiga.

El draugen lentamente alzo el arma apuntando al centro del pecho de Vinyl, la unicornio solo lo observó por un momento, Vinyl dio un último respiro y cerró los ojos justo antes de que su corazón fuera silenciado para siempre. El draugen disparo a la poni utilizando hasta la última bala que le quedaba en el cargador. Después, el draugen recargó y continuó su sanguinaria labor, acabando de manera inmisericorde con todo poni que aun viviera, no importaba si imploraban, si intentaban luchar. La chelista se quedó observando el cuerpo de su amiga, solo pudiendo llorarla en silencio, pues no tenía fuerza para emitir un sonido que no fuera más que un quejido ahogado.

Desde los barcos, muchos vieron con gran pesar el momento en el que los estandartes de sombra comenzaron a aparecer en varios edificios, entre ellos el más simbólico de la ciudad, la señal final de que la ciudad había caído. Starlight, Trixie y Twilight, habían logrado llegar a una lancha y apenas les dio tiempo de zarpar, pues en el momento que estaban partiendo, los draugen irrumpieron en el muelle acabando cruelmente con los pocos civiles que aún seguían ahí, no importaba edad, condición, raza o sexo, nada.

Los barcos, terminaron dividiéndose en dos grupos, un grupo, el que siguieron las unicornios fue hacia el sur, a territorio Equestriano, los otros fueron al este, hacia territorio de los grifos.

Twilight iba conduciendo la lancha en la que habían partido, no era demasiado difícil, aunque tampoco era algo a lo que estuviera familiarizada, Trixie y Starlight por su lado, vieron como los estandartes de sombra eran izados por toda la ciudad, sintiendo el mismo dolor que muchos de los otros civiles fugados.


	16. 15 Un día más

Un día más

En las trincheras el tiempo comenzó a volverse lento, los minutos parecían horas y las horas parecían días, la situación de los soldados se comenzaba a volver precaria. Día tras día pasaban ahí sin poco o nada que hacer más que esperar el siguiente ataque y suplicar no les tocara morir.

Cada nuevo ataque las bajas aumentaban, los heridos eran atendidos apenas con tiempo por las unidades médicas entre ellas RedHead y su equipo formado por Fluttershy y Marble Pie, a los que podían los atendían ahí mismo, a los demás se los llevaban.

RedHeart seguía haciendo lo posible por salvar cuantos ponis le fuera posible, ya fuera en las trincheras o en el campamento, donde diariamente llegaban más heridos. En tiempos de preguerra ya había visto muchos traumatismos severos causados por accidentes, pero mucho de lo que había visto desde empezada la guerra superaba sus experiencias anteriores.

Sin tomar en cuenta, que al estar el campamento relativamente cerca a las trincheras, el sonido lejano de los disparos llegaba al campamento, así como los pequeños temblores causados por cada bombardeo de artillería, con el tiempo el personal médico se había acostumbrado a esto, incluyéndola. Cada día era escuchar el infierno a escasas millas de distancia, Sin embargo RedHeart sabía que nada se comparaba a estar ahí, lo que había visto en sus misiones de rescate en las trincheras, nada de sus experiencias pasadas podían competir contra eso.

Para Marble y Fluttershy fue aún más difícil, cuando fueron reclutadas fueron al cuerpo medicó ambas sabiendo que en el campo les hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir, imposible siquiera resistir lo que iban a pasar, pero estar en el cuerpo médico, no era más sencillo, ni siquiera menos peligroso. No era raro que un médico de campo fuera alcanzado por el fuego enemigo intentando hacer su labor en el frente.

Por otro lado estaban las hermanas Pie, atoradas en las trincheras, para Pinkie Pie específicamente, era como sí el mundo y la vida misma hubieran perdido su color, así como su crin y su pelaje perdieron su brillo.

En cada defensa que debían soportar, cada que Pinkie disparaba sentía como sí un pequeño trozo de su persona, de su alma, fuese desgarrado. Sobrevivía preguntándose de que valía si se perdía a sí misma en el progreso, intentaba conservar lo más que podía de su ser.

Para Limestone a pesar de ser de carácter fuerte, llegaba a sentir muchas veces que todo eso la sobre pasaba, en ocasiones cuando se sentía lo suficientemente bien, intentaba animar a Pinkie, pero nada servía, Limestone tenía el humor de una roca y la dulzura de un limón. Maud por su parte lograba alegrarlas y distraerlas a ambas, incluso con su personalidad tan inexpresiva, simplemente había algo en ella que las hacía sentir mejor, aunque sea por un momento.

Una de tantas noches les tocó hacer un recorrido nocturno a Red Heart, Fluttershy y Marble, las tres se dirigieron a las trincheras, los últimos días habían empezado a tener casos de enfermedades surgiendo ente los soldados, tenían que revisar a los que pudieran y buscar algún herido que pudiera haber quedado sin atención de los últimos ataques.

Cuando llegaron a las trincheras comenzaron a moverse primero hacia la izquierda, revisando a los ponis que encontraban visiblemente enfermos y a los que se les acercaban creyendo estarlo o con alguna herida menor.

En la primera hora atendieron a al menos veinte ponis entre las tres, en su mayoría se acercaban por heridas menores, solo habían tenido uno que tenía algo medianamente serio al cual atendió Red Heart. Una hora más paso, más o menos, después fueron hacia el flanco derecho donde eventualmente se encontraron con el resto de las hermanas Pie. Marble observó a Red Heart diciéndole todo con una mirada, aun no llegaban con ellas, sin embargo, Red Heart sabía lo que quería Marble, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no pasaría nada por dejarla ir a ver como estaban sus hermanas.

Marble corrió hacia donde estaban abrasando a Maud que fue la primera a quien encontró, Limestone que en ese momento estaba dormida se despertó por el ruido de los cascos de Marble, un poco mal humorada

-¡¿Es que nunca puedo dor.. - Limestone no termino de quejarse, cortando la frase cuando vio a Marble, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella lentamente.

Marble separo el abrazo con Maud y volteó a ver a Limestone con una sonrisa en el rostro, Limestone solo se acercó y le dijo aparentando su actitud de siempre:

-Marble ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo ponis o algo?

Marble estaba a punto de contestar, Pero Limestone no se aguantó mostró una sonrisa y la abrazo diciendo:

-Ven acá hermanita… no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

El abrazo se mantuvo por casi un minuto hasta que Limestone finalmente lo separo, con unas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, Marble lo notó limpiándole una que bajaba por su mejilla en ese mismo momento, entonces Limestone se limpió sola rápidamente volviendo a un rostro más serió diciendo para su propio orgullo:

-No eran lágrimas… Solo estaba… sudando… sí…

Marble solo le sonrió ahora buscando con la vista a Pinkie la cual se encontraba dormida un poco más adelante, acto seguido, se acercó lentamente a su hermana sentándose en esfinge junto a ella, despertándola cuidadosamente con uno de sus casco. Cuando Pinkie despertó y la vio de inmediato se lanzó a darle un abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pelaje y soltando a llorar en su abrazo. Marble sonrió ahora ella también con unas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos viendo que todas sus hermanas estaban a salvo. Tanto Maud como Limestone se acercaron uniéndose al abrazo, teniendo un pequeño momento de paz entre las cuatro.

Red Heart vio desde unos metros esta cálida reunión no pudiendo contener una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver al cielo deseando con toda su alma que esa familia pudiera sobrevivir a todo eso. Que ella misma pudiera sobrevivir a todo eso…

Fluttershy por su lado atendió un par de ponis más, antes de acercarse también y ver la escena, lo cual la hizo acordarse de Rainbow, preguntándose como estaría, ¿estaría bien?

Después de un rato regresaron al campamento medico las tres solo para que en el momento que llegaran uno de los médicos en jefe se acercara a ellas y les dijera:

-¡Nos pidieron ayuda en la costa Este, a unos kilómetros del frente, aparentemente decenas de barcos llenos de civiles acaban de arribar a puerto hay muchos heridos, incluyendo potrillos!

Red Heart sintió como si algo en su interior se quebrara, hasta ahora no había visto más que soldados afectados, era la primera noticia que tenía de civiles que venían de territorio ocupado, y el simple hecho de oír que la situación era tan grave como para que comenzaran a mover unidades médicas de todo el frente, la hizo estremecerse.


	17. 16 Refugiados de Ponyhattan

Los refugiados de Ponyhattan

RedHeart, Fluttershy y Marble, fueron trasladadas a la costa con el objetivo de brindar asistencia a los recién llegados heridos. el campo médico que se había montado en el puerto era monumental, triplicaba en tamaño a los que se encontraba cerca de las trincheras.

-¿Que habrán pasado estos ponis? – se preguntó Fluttershy mientras caminaban entre las tiendas médicas.

-Vivieron el infierno…- Respondió Red Heart

La desesperanza y la tristeza que emanaban aquellos ponis se sentía en el aire, voltearan donde voltearan no encontraban rayo alguno de esperanza. El llanto desconsolado de muchos resonaba a lo largo del campo, la escena más triste fue cuando encontraron la tienda donde estaban llevando a los muertos, los que llegaron muertos y los que murieron ya en el campamento la mayoría de ellos por enfermedades, algunos por infecciones en heridas no tratadas. La tienda, sin embargo, estaba completamente cerrada, no se podía observar nada desde afuera.

RedHeart, siguió caminando hasta que encontró a su superior, con la voz parcialmente quebrada, haciendo lo mejor que podía para contener sus propios sentimientos dijo:

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

El Pegaso de pelaje purpura y crin negra, solo levantó su mirada de la pila de papeles que tenía acumulada, su bata estaba terriblemente manchada de sangre, el pegaso se veía como sí hubiera sido herido el mismo, su rostro reflejaba su cansancio y su ligero temblor mostraba el estrés que había poseído su ser al estar a cargo de tantos ponis. El medico reviso una vez más sus pálpeles después de dar un pequeño vistazo a las tres leyendo sus nombres marcados en sus uniformes y finalmente dijo:

-Sí… Miren, nos faltan ponis en el ala norte del campamento, la mayoría de refugiados ahí cargan enfermedades, sin embargo, el número de heridos no es bajo. El campamento está dividido en dos partes, la mitad esté está destinada a los heridos, la mitad oeste están aquellos que llegaron sanos, los que no tengan a donde ir se les proporcionara frazadas y comida, si pueden ayudar con eso también en el ala norte, sería de gran ayuda… y si hay alguien que no puedan salvar, hagan que su sufrimiento sea el menor posible…

RedHeart asintió con la cabeza y las tres partieron hacia el ala norte, al llegar comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato, cinco horas pasaron de continuo trabajo, no había momento alguno en el que pudieran descansar.

Más de una vez a cada una de ellas les preguntaron individualmente si no sabían de tal o cual poni, casi a nadie pudieron contestar afirmativamente. Lo peor era que muchos de los ponis por los que les preguntaban, o estuvieran muertos, o ni siquiera habían logrado zarpar para empezar.

Después de muchos pacientes, RedHeart llegó con un potrillo, de pelaje verde y crin de un verde más claro. La enfermera se sentó cerca de él y le preguntó, mientras tomaba el expediente que habían dejado otros sobre el paciente:

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Soy Scissor Cree, - respondió el potrillo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la cual RedHeart respondió con otra

-¿Solo te voy a dar una revisada rápida de acuerdo? – continuó dejando su expediente - ¿Están tus padres por aquí pequeño?

-Llegué con mi mama en uno de los barcos, dormimos gran parte del camino en uno de los camarotes, cuando llegamos aquí trate de despertarla, pero no despertó, luego me trajeron aquí, seguro ella ya debe haber despertado, tal vez está por aquí también.

Un dolor ya conocido para ella nació en su corazón mientras escuchaba al potrillo, su mente creando ya el peor escenario, su madre había sido una de tantos que llegaron muertos a puerto. Cuando termino de revisarlo RedHeart se despidió y fue de inmediato a buscar al lugar donde había visto estaban llevando los muertos. Fue casi trotando hasta que llegó abriéndose paso entre las dos puertas de tela…

RedHeart se congeló ahí mismo, ante la visión de tantos cuerpos recostados formados en hasta el momento siete columnas dobles, de hasta quince filas cada una. Había de todo entre los muertos, yeguas, potros, potrillos.

El cuerpo de la enfermera comenzó a temblar mientras se adentraba en el recinto de la muerte. Observando buscando cualquiera que se asemejara al potrillo, viendo los nombres de los desafortunados en las etiquetas que les marcaban, no pudiendo evitar ver la alarmante cantidad de no identificados. Finalmente RedHeart dio con ella, tumbando toda esperanza de que ese potrillo al que atendió no fuera a terminar huérfano, lo cual trajo a su mente, ¿Cuántos no habrá ya huérfanos, viudos y viudas, padres sin sus hijos…?

La enfermera se apresuró a salir de aquel terrible lugar, no deteniéndose en la puerta y siguiendo su carrera hasta salir del campamento terminando en una sección del puerto a pocos metros de distancia donde finalmente se detuvo a la vez que rompía en llanto con el corazón y el alma destrozados, dejándose caer de rodillas a escasos centímetros del borde del puerto viendo directo al mar.

La cruda realidad que la rodeaba finalmente había conseguido romperla, ¿Por cada poni que había ayudado cuantos no habían muerto? RedHeart se sentó levantando sus patas delanteras tomando su gorro para darle un vistazo a esa pequeña cruz roja tejida en el mismo. ¿Acaso aquello significaba algo en medio del conflicto?

RedHeart se sentía impotente, pensaba, que si estuviera en su poder los salvaría a todos, pero, la realidad no es tan simple. El peso de cada historia trágica que había visto en todos aquellos que había atendido finalmente habían atravesado su corazón, endurecido por la experiencia adquirida en el hospital.

Todo eso había logrado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintiera débil, indefensa e inútil. RedHeart lloró hasta que no pudo hacerlo más, hasta que las lágrimas simplemente ya no salían de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando volviéndose a poner su gorro, se levantó, observó al mar desde aquel puerto, desenfundo su pistola dándole una mirada, no pudiendo creer que ya la había tenido que disparar y se hizo una promesa a sí misma, dando una última mirada al cielo, antes de enfundar y volver al campamento.

Por otro lado, recién salidas del campamento, se encontraban Twilight, Starlight y Trixie, un poco adentradas en la pequeña ciudad costera dirigiéndose a la estación de tren. Los hoteles en su mayoría se habían llenado, muchos de los refugiados sanos que no quisieron permanecer en el campamento se fueron a los hoteles, planeando partir en días siguientes a otros pueblos y ciudades de Equestria donde tenían familiares o amigos. Twilight por su parte tenía claro su destino, Canterlot, pero, Trixie y Starlight estaban terriblemente cansadas, Twilight también lo estaba, sin embargo, ella lo negaba, ya no estaban en un peligro inminente, podían parar a descansar, pero Twilight quería llegar cuanto antes a Canterlot. Cuando Starlight notó que Twilight no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¡Twilight tenemos que descansar, no podemos seguir así no hemos dormido en casi tres días, estamos exhaustas!

-¡No! ¡Quédense ustedes si quieren, yo debo llegar a Canterlot!

Starlight entonces se adelantó poniéndose enfrente de ella, bloqueándole el camino:

-¡Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos! ¡¿En serio crees que llegaras a Canterlot asi?! Paremos a descansar, solo será una noche, tomaremos el tren mañana temprano – alegó Starlight.

Mientras discutían Trixie fue a un hotel cercano donde para su suerte tenían un cuarto libre, la unicornio se asomó por la puerta del mismo y le hizo señas a Starlight:

-¡Oigan, Trixie acaba de encontrar un hotel donde todavía tienen espació, y cree que es perfecto para pasar la noche!

Después de un pequeño momento de reflexión Twilight suspiro y finalmente acepto parar a descansar, ya estaban en territorio aliado, era solo cuestión de llegar a Canterlot ahora.


	18. 17 Bajo las garras de la bestia

En las garras de la bestia

Desorientada, adolorida, quebrada y sin embargo, aún con vida, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo inconsciente despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras la fuerza volvía a ella. Octavia Melody, perdonada por los draugen que la creyeron muerta.

La poni se encontraba aun confundida, se Sentía sin fuerza, todo su cuerpo le dolía, lo que le afecto al momento de intentar levantarse, cayendo casi de manera inmediata. Octavia dejo salir un quejido de dolor al impactar con el suelo, al segundo intento la mal trecha poni finalmente logro ponerse de pie, aunque los primeros pasos fueron difíciles, sus patas le dolían su vista aún borrosa apenas le dejaba ver pocos metros delante de sí.

Tal vez lo hubiera preferido así, lo primero que vio cuando su vista finalmente se aclaró fue el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Vinyl.

-No… ¡No! – reaccionó la poni recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado.

Corrió hacia Vinyl como si toda su fuerza hubiera vuelto a ella y la sostuvo en sus cascos, preguntándose, porque a ella no, porque la habían dejado con vida. La respuesta era simplemente porque no la vieron, el escombro que había caído cerca de ella la cubrió, además, de haberla visto, era muy probable que la hubieran dado por muerta.

Los minutos pasaron, Octavia no se alejó del cuerpo inerte de su amiga, solo le lloró en silenció rodeada por la ruina de la guerra. Ocasionalmente alzaba la vista solo encontrando la destrucción y desolación que había dejado la previa batalla, viendo aeronaves en el cielo patrullando la ciudad, seguramente buscando sobrevivientes con sus grandes luces. Sin embargo, ver estas patrullas no le era suficiente para convencerla de irse y abandonar el cuerpo de su amiga.

En el centro de la ciudad cerca del capitolio, grandes carretas negras habían sido tiradas por esclavos hasta la zona, en estas carretas con rejas por ventanas y hierro por paredes, venían ponis capturados, ponis que serían usados como esclavos en la ciudad. En una de estas carretas aun inconsciente entre otros tantos ponis, estaba Night Glider, su pelaje estaba maltratado, uno de sus ojos estaba morado y tenía moretones en varias partes del cuerpo. La pobre había sido duramente golpeada al momento de su captura, pero dejada con vida, privada de libertad.

Segundos después de que la carreta se detuvo, la pegaso abrió los ojos encontrándose con cuatro paredes de hierro y muchos rostros tristes, ojos desesperanzados y almas rotas. La pegaso intentó levantarse sintiendo todavía el dolor de cada golpe que le habían dado, estaba débil estaba herida, estaba sola, encerrada con ponis que jamás había visto, con ponis que se sentían igual que ella.

Cuando finalmente logro sentarse, volteó a ver sus cascos, una dura cadena los sujetaban a una medida que le impediría correr, pero no caminar. Observó su lomo sus alas se encontraban atadas a sus costados, se percató entonces que no era una prisionera, era menos que eso.

La puerta del carro finalmente se abrió, pero ninguna luz entro por la puerta, no, solo dio paso a mas oscuridad, desde donde estaba pudo ver miles trabajando, pudo ver a los umbrum vigilando de cerca cada movimiento. A los ponis esclavizados por control mental controlando a aquellos con trabajos forzados.

Fue entonces que se les dio la orden de descender al tiempo que alguien golpeaba el carro con algo, para apresurarlos. Apenas pusieron pie en tierra los empujaron, obligándolos a formar una línea, las cadenas que aseguraban sus cascos a una distancia suficiente para caminar pero precaria para correr les impedía también una buena resistencia contra este tipo de acciones, por lo que varios cayeron al suelo.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, dos Umbrum comenzaron a caminar frente a ellos, analizándolos minuciosamente. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el lomo de Night cuando la bestia se paró frente a ella y fijo su negra y vacía mirada en sus ojos. El miedo que sintió en ese momento fue tal que no pudo contener el temblor de sus piernas, su corazón se aceleró y sintió como cada cabello del cuerpo se le erizaba.

El umbrum no permaneció mucho tiempo frente a ella y continuó moviéndose, una vez término de analizar a todos ordenó a los guardias traer a cinco de todos los que había revisado.

Cuando los guardias se les acercaron todos reaccionaron de igual manera retrocediendo hasta que toparon con los guardias que tenían a sus espaldas los cuales les recibieron con el látigo obligándoles a arrodillarse. Los llantos y las suplicas no se hicieron esperar cuando tomaran a aquellos que el umbrum había seleccionado. Night Glider solo observó temblorosa desde donde se encontraba.

Aquellos cinco que tomaron consigo se los llevaron casi arrastrando a la presencia del umbrum el cual con su magia creo los infames cascos de control mental. Los cinco desgraciados intentaron resistirse desesperados, pero todo fue inútil cuando los cascos descansaron en sus cabezas lo único que siguió fue un profundo silenció, después los cinco se irguieron como súbditos de sombra, sin voluntad alguna, solo seguir órdenes.

Acto seguido, El umbrum se retiró y los guardias volvieron con ellos, guiándolos por la destruida ciudad. En el camino, Night observó como muchos eran obligados a cargar grandes rocas, estaban limpiando escombros, otros tiraban de estatuas hasta que estas cedían, estaban tirando todo símbolo que significara algo para los equestrianos.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia plaza frente del capitolio solo vio dos cosas, ponis alzando una estatua a los umbrum y hogueras, grandes hogueras en las que estaban quemando cuerpos, banderas, banderines, carteles, todo aquello que pudiera simbolizar a equestria.

Una vez en la plaza los detuvieron cerca de unos grandes bloques de piedra a los que luego los ataron, tenían que llevarlos hasta la estatua en construcción, arrastrándolos y manteniendo el paso, si no lo mantenían el látigo caía sobre ellos.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Octavia finalmente había decidido moverse, cargando a su vieja amiga en el lomo envuelta en viejas cobijas que encontró en un edificio aledaño. La rota superviviente camino calle abajo hasta que salió a la playa y de ahí siguió caminando hacia el sur.

Así siguió hasta que eventualmente salió de la ciudad, la zona de la playa había sido dejada básicamente sin vigilar, no tuvo ningún percance en salir, ahí segura de que nadie iba a interrumpirla busco el lugar adecuado y con una pala que había recogido en el camino cabo una tumba improvisada donde dejo a Vinyl.

Antes de salir de la tumba, su mente viajo a todos los momentos de alegría que alguna vez compartieron, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos mientras lentamente salía de la tumba, tomaba la pala y comenzaba a arrojar la tierra, cada vez más rápido al tiempo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Para cuando termino de enterrarla había roto completamente en llanto, aun no podía creer que se había ido, que se había quedado sola en esa situación.

No quería aceptarlo, no podía incluso su mente llego a incubar la loca idea que tal vez esa no era Vinyl, si no alguien muy parecido que había confundió con ella. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado esperando que tal vez despertara, que sus heridas no fueran tan graves. La mente puede ser muy creativa cuando no quiere aceptar la verdad.

Octavia dejó ahí enterrada la pala al suelo y regresó a la ciudad en busca de algo en el que pudiera escribir el nombre de su amiga, no se adentró demasiado solo busco en las tiendas cercanas, hasta que finalmente opto por simplemente tomar un trozo de madera y un cuchillo.

Con estos objetos en casco se encamino a las afueras de la ciudad de nuevo, sin embargo, en el camino unos draugen se aparecieron, dos de ellos. La vieron y corrieron hacia ella con las intenciones de capturarla, en otra situación tal vez hubiera corrido en dirección opuesta, pero la imagen fresca del estado en que habían dejado a su amiga apareció en su mente, sus emociones explotaron transformando su triste rostro en uno de rabia pura.

La poni dejó caer el trozó de madera quedándose solo con el cuchillo, cuando los draugen la alcanzaron y el primero intento taclearla, Octavia de inmediato le apuñalo sosteniéndolo de la nuca para que no se alejara. La poni comenzó a apuñalarlo una y otra y otra vez, cuando el otro se le acercó eh intento golpearla con la culata de su arma, Octavia solo esquivo lanzándole su compañero muerto.

El draugen se volvió a poner en pie solo para ser golpeado duramente con una piedra que la poni había tomado del suelo, acto seguido, Octavia se paró encima de él y comenzó a golpearle sin parar en el rostro, mientras lloraba y gritaba, preguntando porque se la habían quitado, porque la habían matado y porque a ella la habían dejado con vida.

La poni solo dejó de golpear al draugen cuando su ira se hubiese acabado, cuando la tristeza y el llanto lograron tomar el control de nuevo. En ese momento, solo dejó caer la ensangrentada roca al suelo, volvió por el trozo de madera y continúo su camino.

Una vez de regresó en la tumba, acomodo unas cuantas piedras alrededor del lugar, escribió el nombre de Vinyl y clavó la tabla en el lugar de la tumba. Después de esto, solo permaneció ahí sentada en frente de la tumba, pensando, recordando, hasta el ocaso.


	19. 18 llegada a Canterlot

Llegada a Canterlot

El último día del verano Twilight, Trixie y Starlight llegaron a Canterlot, el tren las dejaría tras las murallas de la ciudad deteniéndose en la estación principal de Canterlor. Una vez el mismo dejó de moverse completamente, las tres descendieron de su vagon junto con varios ponis más, antes de adentrarse en la ciudad Twilight se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la estación.

Fue inevitable para ella, nacida en Canterlot, notar la cantidad de carteles de propaganda, periódicos y grafitis que ahora había en las paredes de casi cada edificio de la ciudad.

La inestabilidad en la ciudad era alarmante, el pueblo estaba asustado así como en el resto de Equestria, pero aquí en específico el descontento se estaba haciendo notar. Twilight siguió avanzando volteando la vista hacía todos lados, la ciudad contrastaba consigo misma, por lados había cuadras enteras completamente vacías, los ponis se encerraban en sus hogares. Por otro lado había secciones de la ciudad completamente levantadas en protestas, entre más cerca al castillo más ponis encontraban, muchos llevando carteles, otros solo gritando a coro.

El pueblo estaba asustado y con razón, Equestria no había experimentado algo así en milenios y la derrota inicial había levantado el pánico. No solo eso, en algunos carteles y periódicos vieron que ya se sabía de la caída de Ponyhattan en la ciudad capital, lo cual había elevado aún más el pánico.

Las tres unicornio caminaron por las calles sin detenerse, Twilight quería llegar al castillo cuanto antes, aun desconociendo como iba a lograr si quiera que la dejaran entrar. Para su mala suerte, lo que encontraron fue un puente levantado, el castillo estaba completamente cerrado y a todo lo largo del rio que le separaba del resto de la ciudad había protestantes.

-¿Cómo piensas pasar eso? – cuestionó Starlight.

Twilight no respondió solo se quedó pensativa, la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea, un pegaso normalmente podría intentar pasar volando, pero ellas no lo eran y además, los guardias pegaso estaban manteniendo a raya a todos los que llegaban a tener esta creativa idea, fue cuando. Indecisa y confundida Twilight intento lo primero que se le ocurrió, en su desesperación, teniendo solo los recuerdos de lo que le había dicho Cadence, sabiendo que si no lograba obtener la ayuda todo podía estar perdido para ella.

-¡Guardias! ¡Por favor guardias escúchenme! - gritó Twilight adentrándose en la muchedumbre- ¡Vengo del imperio de Cristal! ¡Por favor escuchen! – continuaba gritando, esperando que alguno de los guardias en lo alto de la muralla volteara a donde ella estaba. - ¡Aun hay territorio aliado en el imperio! ¡La princesa Cadence vive y está en peligro ella y miles más! – Twilight busco desesperada con la vista algún indicio de que alguien la había escuchado, pero no había ninguno, sus gritos se perdían entre los de toda la multitud que igual que ella gritaban desesperados, buscando información sobre seres queridos, buscando una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando… buscando una esperanza - ¡Alguien puede escucharme! ¡La princesa Cadence necesita refuerzos urgentes! – volvió a repetir pero fue inútil.

Ambas Trixie y Starlight la alcanzaron entre la muchedumbre y la sacaron de ahí, Twilight se resistió un poco pero viendo que era inútil lo que intentaba, termino siguiéndolas fuera del alboroto.

-No vas a lograr obtener su atención, no así, necesitas pensar otra cosa. – dijo Starlight

Twilight se quedó observando a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar a hacerse notar, cualquier cosa, finalmente detuvo la vista en una carreta.

-Ayuden me a acercar eso a la multitud – solicitó Twilight corriendo inmediatamente después de terminar la frase hacia la misma.

La carreta era un tanto grande, sin embargo, no les costó demasiado moverla, probablemente eran necesarios solo dos ponis conductores para poder tirar de ella. Llevaron la carreta lo más cerca que pudieron de la muchedumbre, hecho esto Twilight volvió a buscar alrededor algo que pudiera usar para llamar la atención cualquier cosa, su vista se centró en un cartel parcialmente arrancado de la pared, corrió hacia él y lo termino de despegar de la misma, ahora solo necesitaba algo para escribir.

-¿alguna tiene un plumón? ¿Un lápiz? ¿Algo?

Ni Starlight ni Trixie contaban con algo así no en ese momento, buscaron alrededor, la búsqueda fue inútil por lo que Twilight finalmente opto por usar un hechizo que le permitió plasmar el mensaje que quería escribir en el cartel.

Hecho esto lo sostuvo con su magia subió a la carreta volviéndose mucho más visible entre aquella muchedumbre y levantando el cartel que ahora decía: "soy mensajera de Cadence, Cadence vive" al mismo tiempo Twilight volvió a alzar la voz tratando de que le hicieran caso, al ver que no volteaban a verla la unicornio finalmente decidió que llamaría su atención a la mala.

Twilight disparó un proyectil elemental que paso cerca de uno de los guardias en la muralla, inmediatamente varios de los guardias pegaso fueron hacia ella. Twilight no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que la embistieran y sometieran, desesperada dijo ya en el suelo:

-¡Esperen, traigo información, vengo de parte de la princesa Cadence!

Al ver que los guardias hacían caso omiso ambas Trixie y Starlight intentaron ayudar causando últimamente que los guardias también las tomaran en custodia a ellas.

Una vez sometidas fueron llevadas a la comisaria de Canterlot donde las tres fueron puestas en una celda, todo el transcurso Twilight intento que le hicieran caso pero fue inútil.

Twilight hizo un último intento de ganar su atención ya encerrada en la celda gritando a los guardias:

-¡¿Que están sordos?! ¡Traigo un mensaje de la princesa Cadence, lo traigo en mis alforjas, el contenedor en el que viene trae el sello real de Cadence si no me creen véanlo!

Fue entonces cuando finalmente alguien le hizo caso, el capataz del lugar volteó inmediatamente cuando termino esta frase, fue directo a las bolsas que había cargado Twilight desde Rainbow Fall y saco de ellas el contenedor del mensaje, intento abrirlo, pero no pudo.

-Solo se puede abrir con un hechizo que solamente conocen las tres princesas, necesito entregárselo a Celestia.

El Capataz volvió su vista a ella, pero no le respondió solo se dirigió a la puerta llevándose el mensaje consigo:

-¡Espere! ¡Por favor es importante que lo reciba de mí! ¡Celestia debe ser consciente de la gravedad del asunto!

-Es inútil Twilight, no va a escucharte – dijo Starlight quien simplemente fue al fondo de la celda y se sentó.

Trixie observó alrededor y añadió tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente:

-Al menos ya no hay que preocuparnos por donde pasar la noche.

Estuvieron encerradas por al menos tres horas antes de que un grupo de guardias regresara a la cárcel abrieran la celda y uno dijera:

-Ustedes tres al castillo, ahora.

Ninguna protesto, al contrario Twilight se sintió aliviada, probablemente la princesa había solicitado verlas, podría decirle todo lo que paso en la ciudad de cristal y la situación de Rainbow Fall.

Los guardias procedieron a sacarlas de ahí y escoltarlas hasta el castillo, el cruce por la muchedumbre fue algo complicado, sin embargo, los guardias lograron hacer camino para bajar el puente abrir las puertas y pasar directo al castillo.

Una vez dentro de la residencia real, las tres fueron guiadas hasta el salón del trono donde se encontraron a casi toda la corte real rodeando a ambas princesas, discutiendo, había varias mesas a lo largo del salón que habían sido llevadas ahí después de iniciada la guerra, cuando el asunto se estancó en un frente casi completamente inmóvil, cuando todo comenzó a ir mal.

Había políticos y militares de todos los rangos en aquella sala, generales, comandantes, almirantes, los consejeros reales, los senadores de toda Equestria y los gobernadores de las ciudades ocupadas que habían logrado llegar a Canterlot en busca de refugio. El caos dentro del castillo no era menor al que había afuera.

-¡Princesa aquí están las unicornios que quería ver!

-¡Orden! – dijo imponente Luna con su voz de Canterlot todos los presentes guardaron silencio al momento y pasaron su atención hacia las princesas.

Celestia de inmediato se abrió paso hacia las tres unicornios, la monarca las observó a las tres y procedió:

-¿Quién de ustedes era la portadora de la nota y como lograron pasar atraves de las líneas enemigas?

-Soy yo, yo traía la nota, soy la estudiante de Cadence, estuve en la capital del imperio durante la caída, y vengo desde Rainbow Fall, ellas se unieron a mí en el camino, sin embargo, en ningún momento supieron que contenía la carta. Logramos cruzar junto con los refugiados de Ponyhattan, estuvimos las tres en la caída de la ciudad, logramos cruzar con cautela las filas enemigas y llegar a territorio aliado, después de eso embarcamos y escapamos de la ciudad. –explicó Twilight.

-¿En qué condiciones se encuentra Cadence? – cuestionó Celestia.

-No en las mejores, Rainbow Fall está llena de refugiados, todos los que lograron escapar de la ciudad de cristal junto al ejército, o lo que queda de él. La ciudad cayo demasiado rápido, los poderes de sombra fueron demasiado, el escudo de Cadence cayo, apenas hubo tiempo de prepararnos y organizar un escape medianamente ordenado.

-¿Cuántos soldados tienen? ¿Cuántas armas? –continuó Celestia

-No demasiadas, mucho se perdió en la caída de la capital, y parte del equipo de los soldados se perdió de camino a Rainbow Fall, sé que Cadence tenía un plan me hablo un poco de el de camino a Rainbow Fall pero… solo retrasara a sombra, no durara para siempre, necesita ayuda. – termino de explicar Twilight.

La expresión de Celestia entonces cambio a una más triste, volteó a ver a luna y dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hermana? ¿Deberíamos dejar a Cadence a su suerte? ¿Debemos seguir el combate pretendiendo que no sabemos de su existencia?

-Ya perdimos Ponyhattan, el pueblo está desesperanzado, enfadado, creen que no hemos hecho suficiente para mantener su seguridad, si dejamos a Cadence olvidada y la noticia de que una ciudad de cristal seguía libre y simplemente les abandonamos sale a la luz, el pueblo se desesperaría, el temor a que hiciéramos lo mismo con nuestras propias ciudades empezaría a existir y la estabilidad del reino iría en picada.

-Sí, me permiten unas palabras altezas, temo recordarles que apenas tenemos tropas para defendernos, no podemos enviarle nada a Cadence, la situación en el frente especialmente en el este va empeorando, no veo manera de que podamos voltear la situación lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a Cadence – opinó uno de los generales presentes.

-Podemos intentar calmar al pueblo con propaganda, que los periódicos se centren en publicar las victorias que tengamos, eso podría calmar el miedo surgido tras la caída de Ponyhattan. – sugirió uno de los delegados presentes

-¿Y abandonar a nuestros aliados del norte a su suerte? ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? – se quejó otro de los políticos presentes.

-Podríamos organizar un contraataque general, eso le daría a los periódicos algo que decir, hemos hecho algunos reconocimientos aéreos de las líneas enemigas, sabemos dónde concentrar los mayores grupos de ataque para romper sus defensas, con algo de suerte, será suficientemente eficiente para abrir paso hasta Rainbow Fall.– añadió otro general presente.

-Hay otra forma de llegar, podemos enviar refuerzos por mar, veo más probable que logremos retomar control marítimo a retomar control del frente terrestre.- dijo otro de los generales.

Celestia por su lado regresó con las tres unicornios y les dijo:

-Les agradezco la información traída pueden descansaran aquí en el castillo pues las puertas no volverán a abrirse en un tiempo, mientras decidimos que hacer.

-¡por favor princesa, ayude a Cadence!, no podrá resistir mucho tiempo…

Celestia se detuvo en secó con un tono triste solo pudo responder a Twilight.

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance.

Hecho esto las tres fueron conducidas fuera del salón del trono y llevadas a un ala del castillo donde se podían quedar, a pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo, la verdad era, que Twilight no se había quedado demasiado tranquila.


	20. 19 Un año de Guerra

Un año de guerra

Una semana después del arribo de Twilight, Starlight y Trixie a Canterlot, la noticia llegó a las trincheras, una gran ofensiva estaba planeada, sin embargo, nadie sabía para cuándo, bajo la necesidad de aumentar la capacidad ofensiva de Equestria se apresuró el entrenamiento de nuevas unidades, y se formó con ayuda de los soldados más experimentados equipos elite especializados para el avance contra los draugen de sombra.

Entre los equipos que se formaron, estaban escuadrones de infiltración, escuadrones de abordaje de zeppelins, escuadrones de unicornios expertos en magia y escuadrones de asalto especializados.

Para la segunda semana desde la llegada de las tres unicornios a Canterlot, todos estos equipos empezaron a ser movilizados, algunos tuvieron que ser completados en números a última hora con reclutas a medio entrenar, algunos generales ya pensaban que la acción había tardado demasiado en tomarse otros querían más tiempo de preparación no queriendo arriesgar a otra perdida.

En el palacio real, Celestia se preparaba, ella y Luna iban a guiar el próximo ataque, ambas a la cabeza de las principales cargas, el plan era romper las filas enemigas, rodear unidades y destruirlas antes de continuar el avance. Para esto las tropas de mayor valor acompañarían de cerca a las princesas apoyando las cargas principales mientras el resto del ejército aplicaba menor presión, manteniendo las unidades del ejército de sombra en posición.

Sin embargo, había un escuadrón específico de unicornios que Celestia aún no lograba completar, uno que ella misma había formado, con su pupila como líder del mismo, fue cuando se le ocurrió, podía completarlo con las tres unicornios que habían llegado a su castillo, las tres supieron bien moverse en territorio de sombra, llegaron hasta ella y habían visto la maquinaria bélica enemiga desde dentro. No solo eso, sabía que al menos una de ellas ya había servido en combate.

La regente preparo todo y fue al cuarto de las tres unicornios, al entrar las tres se inclinaron ante ella, Celestia les permitió levantarse y ordenó a sus guardias entrar, estos les entregaron a cada una sus uniformes, Twilight vio a la princesa extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Desde el inicio del conflicto comencé el entrenamiento de un grupo de unicornios de habilidades mágicas excepcionales, Sin embargo, desde hace unos días todos los programas de entrenamiento de alto nivel tuvieron que apresurarse pues pretendemos ser capaces de poder mandar ayuda a Cadence a tiempo, queremos crear una brecha, avanzar y crear una ruta segura hasta Rainbow Fall. Los escuadrones elite se han estado rellenando con soldados experimentados del frente o ciudadanos talentosos de las tres razas que sobre salgan en su respectiva labor, pegasos grandes voladores, terrestres de gran fuerza y resistencia y unicornios con grandes capacidades mágicas.

De ustedes sé que al menos una ya participo en combate y Twilight tu eres alumna de Cadence, si es así tus habilidades mágicas deben ser justo las indicadas para este equipo. De la tercera no se mucho, sin embargo, espero tenga algo que aportar, algo es seguro, las tres estuvieron dentro de territorio enemigo, se movieron entre sus filas, evitaron a sus hordas de la muerte y llegaron hasta nosotros, el camino que recorrieron no fue corto, saben más que cualquiera del grupo como opera nuestro enemigo. –explicó Celestia

Las tres se vieron la una a la otra, aunque era verdad lo que Celestia decía, no les había sido fácil, y la mayoría del tiempo habían basado su supervivencia en sigilo, no habían combatido suficiente. Sin embargo, Twilight animada por la idea de ayudar a Cadence aceptó, Trixie y Starlight la siguieron.

Celestia sonrió, se retiró un momento para que pudieran prepararse y luego las llevó con el resto del escuadrón, no sin antes pedirles un favor más, que una redactara todo lo que habían pasado y visto en su camino, una información que podría ser de gran valor para las fuerzas de Equestria, Twilight aceptó el cargo.

Una vez llegaron a los barracones del castillo Celestia abrió la guío hasta el ala donde tenían alojado el escuadrón de unicornios, Starlight por su lado se quedó muda al entrar, había alguien que ella conocía ahí, Sunburst un unicornio de pelaje amarillo y crines naranjas, el cual también se sorprendió en gran medida, Twilight también logro ver a alguien conocida. Una unicornio de pelaje casi blanco y crin roja con franjas azules, Moondancer.

En el caso de ellas, solo intercambiaron miradas, habían estado en la infancia juntas en el jardín de niños, pero se separaron cuando Twilight no logro entrar a la escuela de Celestia y paso a ser pupila de Cadence.

La líder de escuadra pronto pasó al frente a recibirlas, una unicornio amarilla cuyas crines eran de este mismo color con franjas rojas.

-¿Supongo que son mis últimas reclutas, maestra?

-Así es Sunset, las ultimas integrantes de la escuadra, den les el recibimiento adecuado y prepárense para salir en cualquier momento, el frente espera. – respondió Celestia.

Sunset asintió y así Celestia partió, no hubo casi cambió de palabras entre ninguno de ellos, Sunset de inmediato ordeno a todos regresar a sus literas, Twilight, eligió una de las que indicaron vacías y comenzó a escribir, Starlight, y Trixie solo eligieron y decidieron descansar, Starlight sin embargo, intentó dar completamente la espalda a Sunburst, quien solo en una ocasión intento acercarse.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Luna por su lado fue al barrio gótico de Canterlot, la zona más vieja y también más oculta de la ciudad, la mayoría de los habitantes preferían más los barrios victorianos y rococós, siendo que tenían más iluminación que la zona gótica y barroca de la ciudad que estaban construidas más cerca de la ladera de la montaña, estando la gótica completamente dentro de esta

Sin embargo, había una raza especial que le encantaba la oscuridad natural de esta zona, los batponi, la raza menos apreciada de todas las que conformaban la población de Equestria, pero en gran medida apreciados por luna, siempre estuvieron ahí, incluso cuando fue Nightmare Moon la apoyaron, eran sus súbditos más leales y por esa razón formaban la guardia personal de la regente de la noche así como un brazo de ejercito completamente independiente al Equestriano y bajo control de Luna.

Muchos ponis inevitablemente los vieron como amenaza después de lo de Nightmare Moon, donde le dieron su apoyo incondicional a la Princesa Luna, ¿pero que tenían estos ponis de distintos? Para empezar su historia, no compartían la misma historia del resto de razas de Equetria, ellos ya habitaban en el interior de las montañas Equestrianas, donde construían sus ciudades góticas, mucho antes de que llegaran los demás, el renacimiento de las civilizaciones poni combinado con las costumbres y estilos arquitectónicos de los batponi fue lo que origino el barroco en Equestria. Sin embargo, batponis y Equestrianos estuvieron casi mil años viviendo uno alado del otro sin conocerse, no fue hasta que los mineros encontraron por accidente una ciudad de los misteriosos ponis de la noche que se conocieron por primera vez.

Su convivencia fue pacífica hasta que paso la transformación de Luna en Nightmare Moon, a pesar de que el perdón les fue concedido por Celestia, muchos de ellos dejaron de aparecer en compañía de los demás ponis, pues se les veía mal, la desconfianza por ambas partes era grande.

Sin embargo, para Luna, eran sus súbditos más leales y ahora, los volvía a necesitar, la princesa creía que si se mostraban como aliados, podría reparar el daño alguna vez hecho por Nightmare Moon a su imagen, que podría regresarlos a la sociedad y reparar la separación.

Muchos de sus batponi se acercaban a ella mientras caminaba por las calles de su barrio, o mejor dicho, de su gueto, los batponi que compartían ciudades con las demás razas, eran los que más habían sufrido, siendo rechazados en las partes de la ciudad que no les perteneciera, sus barrios no habían decaído simplemente porque ellos no lo habían permitido, eran completamente capaces de cuidar lo suyo sin ayuda de los Equestrianos que se apartaban de sus barrios y al mismo tiempo la guardia batponi formada por ellos mismos, no pasaba al resto de la ciudad, si un delincuente de un lado pasaba del lado batponi al equestriano o viceversa, pasaban a la jurisdicción de la otra guardia.

Parecía una especie de fronteras dentro de la misma Equestria, un estado dentro de otro. Luna quería detener esta segregación, fue hasta la plaza central del barrio y se posicionó en un placo en el centro del foro.

Los batponi se acercaron y la observaron, algunos potrillos posicionados muy cerca de ella intentaron alcanzar los curiosos cabellos mágicos de su crin y cola, algo que jamás habían visto en persona.

Luna para la ocasión vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo, hecha del más fino acero, forjada con las técnicas de sus batponi y decorada con las características que estos empleaban en las armaduras.

-Mi pueblo, hijos de la noche, han vivido mucho tiempo separados del mundo, les debo una gran disculpa y jamás me cansare de pedir su perdón pues es mi culpa que el resto de Equestria les diera la espalda, es mi culpa la segregación en que se encuentran. Sin embargo, ahora podemos cambiarlo, podemos mostrarles que no son enemigos si no aliados, mostrarles que podemos nuevamente avanzar juntos y luchar por la misma y justa causa.

Sí las armadas de la muerte llegan a ocupar toda Equestria, sí, primero sufrirán los pegasos, los ponis, los unicornios, pero tarde o temprano la bestia dará con las ciudades subterráneas de vuestro pueblo y cuando lo hagan, no duden que trataran de hacerlos esclavos también. Es ahora o nunca, levantarnos y enfrentar juntos el peligro antes de que nos consuma a todos, porque juntos seremos más fuertes, juntos podremos derrotarlos.

Ustedes mis hijos tienen una habilidad que el resto no, algo que puede ayudarnos a movernos incluso en territorio enemigo, su gran oído no puede ser negado por su sombras, su agilidad y sigilo naturales son inigualables, combatamos a las tinieblas con tinieblas, combatamos a la corrupción que ciega el día y la noche. Si no luchan por Equestria luchen por mí, porque mis estrellas que les regalo no sean segadas, porque nuestro astro de blanca y pura luz jamás sea vencido.

Luchen ahora, por su libertad, muestren que no son los indignos hijos de Equestria, si no, los gloriosos hijos de la noche, ciudadanos de este reino y valerosos guerreros, en una semana más, Equestria marchara contra el enemigo ¿Quién marchara a mi lado? –Sentenció Luna terminando el discurso para su pueblo olvidad.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los cascos golpeteando el suelo en mil aplausos rellenando el lugar, después la muchedumbre comenzó a alzar cascos al grito de "Ave Selene"

Lejos de la capital en las trincheras ya muchos habían sido informados de lo que pasaría, para algunos, era una operación más, para los más optimistas y patrióticos una oportunidad de recuperar terreno y dar un duro golpe al ejercito de sombra, pero para otros, solo significaba que se aproximaba una terrible y sangrienta barbarie.


	21. 20 Partisani

Partisani

Los días pasaron, la poni de pelaje gris vago por calles vacías, escondiéndose de enemigos, buscando una salida, apenas pudo tratarse sus heridas con lo que había encontrado, se encontraba en mal estalo, sola, desamparada. Tenía ya unos días que había salido de la ciudad, pero caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

A veces lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de lo arrepentida que estaba de haber sobrevivido. Los días siguieron pasando, llegó un punto en el que Octavia comenzó a cazar Draugen como medio de desahogo matándolos violentamente siempre que los atrapaba, normalmente lo que conseguía eran pequeñas patrullas o mensajeros.

En una ocasión se encontró todo un escuadrón desplazándose hacia el frente, después de tantos días haciendo eso, su cordura volvió a ella por unos momentos, reconsiderando lo que estaba por hacer.

Pero no, cuando recordó lo que había pasado en Ponyhattan y después la muerte de Vinyl y el estado en que la habían dejado, cargo contra ellos con un grito de cólera y lágrimas en los ojos, como en todas las anteriores ocasiones, solo armada con una bayoneta.

El primer draugen no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibió la apuñalada que le perforo el cuello de lado a lado. Octavia recobró rápido la bayoneta del cuerpo de su víctima y se lanzó contra el siguiente, derribándolo y apuñalándolo consecutivamente, para este punto ya varios tenían sus armas en casco, le apuntaron y dispararon.

El primer disparo fallo impactando en el suelo junto a la enloquecida poni, Octavia solo levantó la mirada hacía aquel que había efectuado el disparo, se levantó en dos cascos sosteniendo la ensangrentada bayoneta eh intentó lanzarse contra este, pero un disparo a su hombro la frenó, se llevó un casco a la herida y después vio su propio casco manchado de sangre, su sangre.

Intento volverse a abalanzar contra el draugen pero otro disparo impactó contra su abdomen, este paró de nuevo a la poni que esta vez se venció y cayó al suelo, soltando la bayoneta en el proceso. Los draugen solo se acercaron a ella y uno puso el cañón de un arma contra su cabeza. Octavia no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí, tal vez eso estaba buscando que simplemente la acabaran.

Pero, no paso, varios ponis armados comenzaron una carga contra la escuadra draugen, una carga, rápida y efectiva, evitándoles cualquier reacción. El draugen que estaba a punto de matar a la descarriada fue asesinado por un certero disparo a la cabeza. Octavia lentamente se levantó sosteniéndose la herida del abdomen y observó a aquellos ponis.

Uno de estos ponis, de pelaje cian y crin azul rey se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Octavia no logró responderle, solo lo miró un momento y después se desmayó, escuchó algunas voces, de todos esos ponis por unos momentos más, pero pronto perdió la conciencia completamente.

En su momento de inconciencia, algo de cordura pudo volver a ella nuevamente, mientras sentía como flotaba en un cielo eterno y azulado donde lo único que escuchaba a lo lejos era el sonido de una orquesta, probablemente residuo de sus recuerdos.

En esta ilusión sintió paz, sintió en un momento como si su chelo estuviera otra vez en sus cascos y los movió como si estuviera tocando. Como extrañaba esa parte tan vital de sí misma, su instrumento, su amiga, a quien no tardo en escuchar.

-Octavia… Octavia, no te dejes terminar así, despierta.

-Vinyl… - susurro Octavia observando a su alrededor, buscándola, pero no viendo nada más que el azul tranquilizador que la rodeaba.

Octavia siguió pronunciando el nombre de su amiga, la orquesta siguió sonando, el tiempo paso, una, dos, tres horas, después sonidos del exterior empezaron a ser audibles para ella de nuevo, lentamente el azul se disipó y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba despierta, dejada en una camilla.

La poni se levantó algo desorientada, notando las ropas militares que traía desaparecidas y todas las heridas de su cuerpo vendadas o tratadas, incluso las viejas infringidas en Ponyhattan.

La poni observó a su alrededor, se levantó de la camilla cojeó un poco de una de sus patas traseras, logró salir del cuarto en que la habían dejado guiándose por el sonido de las voces. Cuando salió del cuarto se percató que estaba en una especie de hospital o clínica, lo sabía por la cantidad de material medicó.

Todos los presentes la observaron, uno se acercó a ayudarla la llevaron hasta el sillón donde estaban algunos y entonces preguntaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… ¿Quiénes son ustedes porque me salvaron?

-Somos miembros de un grupo de resistencia, te encuentras en el pueblo ocupado de Manelane – respondió el mismo poni azul que recordaba vagamente haber visto antes de desmayarse.

-¿Un pueblo? ¿Porque un grupo de resistencia se ocultaría en una clínica de un pueblo bajo ocupación?

-Escóndete en el lugar más obvio y menos probable será que te encuentran, no tienes idea cuantos grupos de resistencia operan en la ciudad de cristal.

-¿Hay más?

-Muchos más, los partisanos ya casi somos dos ejércitos nuevos, los partisanos Equestrianos estamos operativos en todas las mayores ciudades y varios pueblos, también tenemos escuadras enteras esperando en bosques, bien armados. – explicó una pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin dorada.

\- A los del imperio de cristal les llamamos los liberados, sus movimientos de resistencia, hasta donde sabemos se enfocan en liberar prisioneros y ocasionar problemas en fábricas y construcciones de los umbrum. También consiguen recursos y se los mandan a los sobrevivientes de Rainbow Fall que aún resisten incansables al mando de Cadence. En parte su resistencia fue lo que causo que tantos movimientos partisanos surgieran, Cadence logró infringir una derrota contra sombra, demostró que se puede resistir contra el aun con todo en contra – explico el poni de pelaje azul

Octavia sin embargo, no estaba convencida, no después de lo ocurrido en Ponyhattan, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, su moral destruida, su cordura torcida y su esperanza rota.

-No hay resistencia posible contra este enemigo… Equestria caerá, caerá como Ponyhattan como todos los soldados de las trincheras, la línea Armor se romperá y no habrá nada que les detenga en su carga contra Canterlot, una vez lleguen al corazón de Equestria quemaran la ciudad, la volverán cenizas y bombardearan hasta que solo queden escombros como lo hicieron en Ponyhattan… una vez pase eso, barrerán el resto de Equestria como si nada, una a una las ciudades desplegaran banderas blancas y solo deberán encargarse de limpiar residuos de resistencia.- sentenció Octavia

Todos se quedaron en silenció hasta que la pegaso se acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Eras parte de la defensa en Ponyhattan? ¿Sobreviviste a la batalla de Ponyhattan?

-A la matanza de Ponyhattan mejor dicho… nunca hubo la más mínima oportunidad de ganar eso… - respondió la poni con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando a quien había perdido.

-Esto es distinto, no estamos combatiendo de frente, estamos resistiendo, estamos recopilando información saboteándoles para hacer la vida más fácil a aquellos en las trincheras, a nuestros soldados. Intentamos hacer la vida más fácil a aquellos que no son esclavos, pero aun así están obligados a dar tributo, liberamos a los esclavos, salvamos ponis de sus pelotones de ejecución.

La resistencia no es imposible, se les puede matar, y mientras sean mortales como nosotros, también es posible vencerles. Como partisanos contamos con ventajas que ellos no, podemos movernos en silencio, atacar cuando creamos conveniente, no entramos en combates donde la victoria es incierta. – Trato de explicarle la pegaso.

Octavia la observó, no convencida aun, sin embargo, había algo esperanzador en las miradas de todos esos ponis, algo que tenía un tiempo sin ver, a pesar de eso Octavia no se convenció.

-No pueden ganar todas sus batallas.

-Tal vez no, pero aun así intentaremos, te vimos matar a esos dos Draugen, fuiste parte del ejercitó, puedes sernos muy útil… ven con nosotros a nuestro próximo atentado. Tal vez, así te convenzas de que nuestro enemigo no es invencible… de que aún hay esperanza.

Octavia lo pensó un momento, si bien era arriesgado. ¿Qué de las acciones que había estado haciendo últimamente no lo era? No tenía nada que perder, la poni levantó su cabeza y asintió.


	22. 21 Gran Ofensiva

La Gran Ofensiva

Pasadas unas cuatro semanas, todo estaba listo, el frente había sido reorganizado para la operación planeada, era hora de lanzar el ataque a todo lo largo del mismo. El objetivo principal era lograr abrir dos brechas, retomar Ponyhattan y de ahí hacer un empuje hasta la frontera con el imperio esperando poder conectar con el frente de Cadence y darle el apoyo que necesitaba en su defensa.

Celestia y Luna ya estaban en posición, así como todos los demás altos mandos del ejército, cada batallón había sido reformado y cada escuadrón rellenado con nuevos conscriptos recién salidos del campo de entrenamiento, los escuadrones elite estaban también listos, a disposición de cumplir su causa.

Los batponi solo esperaban la señal de Luna para unirse al frente y dar inicio a sus propias ordenes, solo tres escuadrones de Batponi estaban a disposición inmediata, los que formaban la guardia personal de Luna. De ahí fuera el ejército Lunar equestriano era enteramente de ponis, pegasos y unicornios.

Las hermanas pie estaban en este ejército, debido a esto habían sido movidas al ala oeste del frente, pues ahí iba a atacar Luna, las tropas solares tomaron el ala este. el cambio de trinchera, sin embargo, no era un gran cambio, solo estaban en un punto distinto de Equestria, pero aun en un agujero.

Limestone y Pinkie estaban extremadamente nerviosas, no había movimiento del ejército de sombra. Hasta donde sabían los exploradores, penetrar las líneas enemigas no debería ser demasiado difícil, el ejército enemigo había estado realizando operaciones de reorganización y áreas enteras estaban muy desprotegidas.

Pero ellas no lo sabían, aún no habían sido informadas del estado del frente enemigo, solo sabían lo que lograban ver, todas suponían que la brutalidad del combate no iba a parecerse a nada anterior, pero no que tanto ascendería la barbarie.

Pinkie que era la más nerviosa de las tres sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, Limestone no estaba mejor. Fue entonces cuando Maud se puso entre ambas y les dio sus propias órdenes.

-Escuchenme, no se alejen de mí en ningún momento, manténganse suficientemente cerca para que no podamos ser separadas por los draugen, pero a distancia prudente para no volvernos un blanco fácil, no me pierdan de vista en ningún momento… vamos a sobrevivir, confíen en mí, vamos a salir de esto juntas, confíen y no se arriesguen manténganse a distancia prudente.

Como siempre, la actitud calmada de Maud y sus palabras seguras las tranquilizaban, sin embargo, la batalla iba a ser inclemente y lo sabían. Debían hacer lo posible por mantenerse juntas y sobrevivir.

En el cielo, los zeppelins comenzaban a llegar, a simple vista todo parecía como el inicio de aquel cruel día en que recibieron tan duro golpe por parte del ejercito de sombra, la diferencia era que ahora sabían que esperar.

En uno de estos zeppelins iba nuevamente Rainbow, pero ya no era más la yegua pensando que iría a la aventura, estaba decidida a acabar con el enemigo, dejar la rabia vengar su cercenada ala. Le habían dado una nueva, pero, eso no desapareció el dolor fantasma, iba a hacerles pagar.

Fleet Foot aun con la memoria fresca de lo que había pasado la última vez bajo a ver a su escuadra, pegasos jóvenes alado de aquellos que ya habían batallado, le perturbaba la idea de que muchos cadetes ahí eran potros de apenas diez y siete a veinte años.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, a Rainbow, de regreso con un ala biónica, Fleet Foot se acercó a ella ambas intercambiaron mirada. Fleet Foot se sentía en parte culpable por las heridas que había sufrido Rainbow. Quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo hacer más que pronunciar:

-Mucha suerte Rainbow… la necesitaremos.

Ya no era, al menos para los miembros de los wonderbolts, la emoción por una aventura, ahora era el miedo a la barbarie lo que reinaba. Pero, eran soldados, tenían un deber y debían cumplirlo, aunque les costara la vida.

El escuadrón de Sunset fue posicionado cerca de la posición de Celestia, separados de la misma por los escuadrones de la guardia real, su objetivo como uno de los escuadrones de elite mágicos, causar el mayor daño posible y abrir brechas en la defensa enemiga.

A diferencia de en los zeppelins, había unicornios de estos escuadrones que, si morían de la emoción, querían que el combate comenzara, querían sentir la adrenalina, mostrar su valía, muchos veteranos lo notaron sabiendo que se iban a dar un golpe de realidad brutal.

Twilight, Starlight y Trixie por su lado estaban asustadas, nerviosas, sabían lo que estaban a punto de presenciar habían recibido mínima instrucción y Twilight había dado sus informes a Celestia, esperaban que eso ayudara a que el ataque triunfara. ¿El hipotético triunfo aseguraba que sobrevivieran? No, eran bien conscientes de ello y les asustaba.

Al frente de la armada, Celestia, con su armadura dorada con leyendas escritas en ponaco antiguo y su gran alabarda de brillante hoja plateada y asta dorada. Emulando la forma de un sol de donde salía la afilada cuchilla

Celestia vio al cielo negro, nublado por la magia de sombra, observó al frente y decidida cargo su cuerno disparado un haz de luz al cielo, inmediatamente después los rayos del sol se fortalecieron y con poderosas ráfagas despejaron las nubes tormentosas.

Esto sorprendió en gran manera a muchos de sus soldados que se alegraron de volver a ver el cielo azul sin esas temibles nubes malignas, algunos hasta vitorearon y alabaron a su reina sol.

Los de el ejercito de Luna igual lo hicieron, los únicos que no pareció importarles mucho fue a los batpony y a la misma Luna, que portaba su armadura de acero y plata, decorada con zafiros y su larga guadaña que emulaba perfectamente la luna en cuarto creciente, lista para la matanza que se avecinaba.

-¡Preparaos! -sentenció Luna con su voz real de Canterlot.

En el otro lado Celestia viendo como su hechizo animaba a sus hombres, volvió su vista al enfrente, levantó su alabarda, apuntó hacía el enemigo y ordenó con tal coraje, con tal volumen y apoyada en su voz real de Canterlot:

-¡A la carga! ¡Recobren Equestria! ¡Diezmad al invasor!

A esta orden gritos de guerra recorrieron todo lo largo de la trinchera, justo cuando esto paso Luna de su lado blandió la guadaña y alumbrando su cuerno ordeno:

-¡Conmigo! ¡a la carga! ¡no les den cuartel alguno!

Ambos flancos comenzaron a cargar, los capitanes dieron la orden y todo el ataque comenzó conforme al plan, Celestia tomó un avance mucho más ofensivo, disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga de proyectiles elementales que hacían arder las posiciones enemigas con la furia del sol. Abriendo así brechas que apoyarían el avance y lo harían más eficaz.

Luna por su lado conjuro un hechizo de barrera, un escudo de gran longitud que protegería de cualquier proyectil que viniera del frente a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de un radio de distancia de casi veinte metros de Luna, este medio circulo que formaba con su escudo les ahorró una gran cantidad de bajas, pues el enemigo inmediatamente comenzó a soltar torrentes de balas y metralla contra los Equestrianos.

Cuando comenzó la carga las hermanas pie no estaban suficientemente cerca de ninguna de las dos regentes, tenían que sobrevivir por sus propios medios, avanzaban lento mientras veían compañeros caer en centenas en aquella mortífera carga.

Maud iba liderando la carga para sus hermanas que la seguían de cerca, parando en el camino a la trinchera enemiga en posiciones donde podían cubrirse y responder el fuego, al ver que seguir en una carga continua sería demasiado peligroso muchos optaron por imitar esta actitud. Buscar maneras más seguras de aproximarse, pasando de roca en roca, de cráter en cráter.

El primer punto de la carga Equestriana en chocar con filas enemigas fue el que lideraba Celestia, las bajas se hacían notar, pero los ataques mágicos de Celestian lograban someter al enemigo lo suficiente para lograr evitar que dispararan, así ahorrando bajas aún peores.

Gracias a esto, la carga Equestriana avanzó más rápido en este punto y alcanzaron así la fila enemiga siendo Celestia la primera en pisar tierra de sombra, la guarida real aseguró bastante rápido una gran sección de trinchera. El grupo liderado por Sunset llegó después junto con el resto de escuadrones unicornio, hasta ahora no había bajas para ellos.

Los unicornios llegaron y limpiaron la trinchera con los hechizos de combate que se les había enseñado, la estrategia funcionaba así: un unicornio atacaba el otro conjuraba un hechizo para defenderlos a ambos, un escudo.

Twilight cumplió su deber, a ella le había tocado defender a Sunset una vez limpia la trinchera busco a sus dos compañeras con la vista, Trixie y Starlight estaban bien con sus respectivos compañeros.

Celestia entonces ordenó a sus escuadrones elite que ayudaran a despejar la trinchera a los demás que fueran llegando, los lideres de los escuadrones, entre ellos Sunset acataron y ordenaron a sus respectivos soldados que se continuara el ataque, los unicornios no tuvieron un mínimo respiro, fueron guiados a lo largo de la trinchera aplicando su estrategia de ataque defensa.

El avance de Luna fue el siguiente en alcanzar las trincheras enemigas, su técnica si había sido mas defensiva y el avance más lento, sin embargo, había ahorrado muchas más bajas. En el momento de alcanzada la trinchera enemiga por Luna y sus tropas, la superioridad numérica que les tenían era aplastante, lo que les permitió tomar la trinchera rápidamente.

Sin embargo, el avance de las dos princesas se atrasaría un poco debían esperar al resto de los soldados al menos a que estuvieran suficientemente cerca para poder seguir cargando. El plan por el momento funcionaba bien, desde las puntas de flecha de Luna y Celestia mas soldados fueron llegando y despejando mas terreno para facilitar la llegada de los demás.

Las hermanas pie por otro lado seguían en su odisea, la posición en que estaban era desventajosa, estaban siendo terriblemente castigadas por el fuego enemigo, sin embargo, lentamente se iban logrando acercar a la trinchera.

Corrieron hasta otra cobertura todas se cubrieron y abrieron fuego, la puntería de las tres había mejorado en gran medida, antes solo Maud representaba una amenaza para los draugen ahora las tres lo eran y Maud se había vuelto una tiradora excepcional con una ratio de nueve muertes en diez tiros.

Las tres se aseguraron de despejar lo mas posible la trinchera enemiga desde ahí, era una carrera más y estarían en terreno enemigo, luego, a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, Maud dio un vistazo a sus hermanas, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, intranquilas, pero tenían que lograrlo.

-Tranquilas, solo quédense cerca. – dijo Maud dándoles una pequeña y corta sonrisa, algo inusual, muy inusual.

Ambas asintieron, Maud volvió su vista al frente, espero, espero y entonces cargó rápida como el viento, sus hermanas la siguieron, el choque contra la trinchera fue duro, pero la adrenalina era demasiada, Maud saltó sobre el enemigo clavando la punta de su bayoneta al primero, luego recuperó su rifle y se defendió contra el segundo que cargó contra ella intentando apuñalarla, entonces llegaron Pinkie y Limestone quien por su parte llegó soltando un fuerte grito de furia que anuncio su carga.

La furiosa poni cargó salvajemente contra aquellos que intentaban ir por la espalda de su hermana, Pinkie se mantuvo en medio de ambas dando cobertura, así fue como se defendieron en la trinchera enemiga luchando casi espalda con espalda.

La trinchera pronto se llenó de aliados, pero la batalla no fue fácil, parecía que los draugen no estaban listos para retirarse de sus posiciones, harían lo que fuera por resistir a toda costa. En su intento por mantener la posición cientos de draugen comenzaron a cargar directo a la trinchera donde se libraba el combate, con propósito de reforzarla.

Los ponis que los vieron venir y tuvieron la oportunidad de atacar a estos refuerzos antes de que llegaran a la trinchera, abrieron fuego tratando de retrasarles, pero como siempre, los Draugen no se detenían por nada, corrían contra ellos como la horda de bestias que eran, sin temer a nada.

Al tiempo que la carga brutal de estos draugen ocurría las gobernantes de Equestria decidieron seguir su carga, ya que la mayoría de la primera línea de trincheras estaba básicamente capturada.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los zeppelins Equestrianos en el cielo, muchos soldados a lo largo de las trincheras observaron a los cielos, tenía un tiempo que no veían tal cantidad de aeronaves aliadas.

Muchos pensaban aun que parecía ese día otra vez, el día que fueron obligados a replegarse, que fueron indudablemente derrotados por Sombra, pero esta vez, esta vez tenían que ganar, esta vez conocían mejor al enemigo.

En las aeronaves, Los pegasos esperaban por que las compuertas se abrieran para cargar contra los enemigos, era la hora de mostrarles de que estaban hechos. Para pegasos como Rainbow, que ya habían perdido o amigos, o partes de su propio cuerpo, era el tiempo de hacerles pagar.

A diferencia de al inicio de la guerra los pegasos miembros de los wonderbotls y otros grupos elite ahora contaban con rifles de asalto, tendrían una cadencia de fuego impresionante, la adecuada para lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Las compuertas finalmente se abrieron y Fleet Foot una vez más ordenó:

-¡Conmigo! ¡A la carga!

Dicho esto, salieron de cada lado de la aeronave y comenzaron a volar contra la infantería enemiga, disparando casi inmediatamente, bajando en picada y azotando a los draugen con una lluvia de plomo y metralla.

Este ataque facilito el avance de la infantería, unicornios y terrestres se apresuraron a cargar contra las trincheras ahora capturando a muchos draugen que no habían logrado llegar a tiempo de regreso a su trinchera.

Las hermanas Pie mantenían su estrategia, se mantenían cerca, sin embargo, no demasiado para no volverse blanco fácil, atacaba, corrían, se cubrían y volvían a atacar, así consecutivamente hasta que alcanzaban las trincheras.

Al ver Celestia como la batalla se inclinaba a su favor sonrió triunfante y ordenó que siguieran atacando que diezmaran cada bestia de sombra, como ahora con el apoyo aéreo la infantería parecía aplastar al enemigo casi sin esfuerzo, la moral aliada se fue a los cielos, jamás habían tenido a los draugen tan doblegados. Tenía tanto tiempo que Celestia no sentía tal adrenalina, cargó al frente de todos y combatió, a los draugen que tenía lejos los aniquilaba con su magia los que se le acercaban enfrentaban su larga alabarda.

El escuadrón de Sunset siguió avanzando como tenían planeado, un unicornio defendía el otro atacaba, hasta ahora, no habían sufrido ni una sola baja, esto llenaba de confianza a su líder, Sunset, quien ordenaba avance a toda costa, Twilight estaba dudosa, todo parecía ir muy bien… tal vez demasiado.

Del lado de Luna, la regente de la noche continuó usando su misma táctica, defendiendo a cuantos ponis podía, sin embargo cuando vio el ataque aéreo teniendo tanto éxito fue cuando decidió, era hora de pasar a una verdadera actitud ofensiva.

Luna rompió el escudo y ordenó alzando su guadaña:

-¡Cargad!

Los draugen comenzaron a verse superados a todo lo largo de la batalla, una trinchera caía se retiraban y volvían a perder otra trinchera más, el ataque Equestriano era brutal.

Luna era igual de mortífera que su hermana en combate, igual de eficaz, esto hacia que tanto en el flanco de Celestia como el de Luna el avance fuera aún mayor.

El ataque bien organizado desde el cielo y tierra permitió un avance implacable, lograron tomar trinchera tras trinchera, pero conforme más avanzaban los enemigos se volvían mas numerosos y no solo eso, sus bajas iban siendo mayores, reduciéndose su fuerza de empuje.

Su avance se atraso mas cuando finalmente aparecieron en el horizonte las aeronaves enemigas y pegasos draugen desembarcaron para enfrentar a los pegasos en combate aéreo.

Entonces los escuadrones de pegasos comenzaron a abandonar el ataque a tierra y concentrarse en defenderse contra los enemigos en el cielo, las aeronaves cuando estuvieron a distancia comenzaron a disparar unas contra otras, los pegasos cargaron contra los draugen disparando y clavando bayoneta a quien se acercara demasiado.

Rainbow seguía a su escuadrón y ocasionalmente tenia la oportunidad de clavar la bayoneta, pero su corazón se aceleraba mientras recordaba su ala biológica, la que su cuerpo mallugado extrañaba y le recordaba con el síndrome del dolor fantasma. Rainbow terminó saliéndose de la formación dando un grito enfurecido Fleet Foot le gritó intentando detenerla, pero no pudo. Rainbow cargó contra la cubierta de una aeronave enemiga, clavo la bayoneta al primer draugen que se encontró y rápido recupero el rifle de asalto disparando al instante una vez que tuvo el cañón en alto.

Fleet Foot y el resto del escuadrón comenzaron a aterrizar en la cubierta, despejándola no sin tener bajas por su parte, pues eso era muy arriesgado.

-¡¿Estas loca Rainbow?! ¡Nos vas a matar a todos! – sentenció Fleet Foot acercándose a ella y poniéndole un casco en su hombro mientras la pegaso estaba apuñalando repetidamente a un Draugen con su bayoneta.

Lo único que vio Fleet fue unos ojos llenos de furia volteándola a ver y después continuando con su vendetta. Fleet Foot, sin embargo, se distrajo demasiado tiempo, una bala atravesó su hombro haciéndola volver a la batalla. La pegaso soltó un grito y fue cuando se percató, sus pegasos morían en esa cubierta, vio claramente como a uno de sus cadetes lo apuñalaban repetidamente antes de lanzarlo por la borda y a otros varios los vio caer ante las balas.

-¡Retírense! ¡salgamos de este sitió! -Ordenó Fleet Foot disparando al enemigo mientras retrocedía hasta la borda y abría sus alas listas para despegar.

La pegaso vio que Rainbow estaba muy perdida en su rabia, matando draugen y no la escuchaba, sin embargo, no tenía el corazón para abandonarla.

La pegaso nuevamente se acercó a su compañera lo más rápido que pudo eliminando cualquier amenaza cercana a ellas. Cuando llegó a Rainbow intentó sostenerla de nuevo, llamar su atención a gritos, pero la pegaso cian no la escuchaba. Nuevamente la distracción le costó a Fleet Foot, fue soló por el sonido de los cascos acercándose a ella que volteó apenas a tiempo para ver al draugen que corría bayoneta en alto contra ella.

Para la desgracia de Fleet, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para desviar la bayoneta ni esquivarla apenas pudo apartar su cabeza lo suficiente para que la herida no fuera mortal… pero su ojo derecho, dejo de existir, la pegaso solo sintió el ardor de la hoja rasgando su rostro y arrebatándole la luz a su ojo derecho.

Una vez fuera de peligro la pegaso disparó por inercia al draugen y luego soltando la pistola comenzó a temblar y se llevó un cascó al ojo., solo pudo sentir el calor de la sangre. Fue entonces que finalmente Rainbow reaccionó volviendo de su trance, volteó a ver a Fleet Foot quien estaba comenzando a tambalearse, entonces fue hacia ella y la empujó a la borda saltando ella detrás y cachándola en el camino, el resto del escuadrón se unió después. Rainbow sin saber que hacer preguntó a la pegaso herida que cargaba:

-¡¿Ordenes?! ¡Fleet Foot! ¡Ordenes!

-retirada… de regreso al zeppelin… - dijo la pegaso con apenas fuerza.

En tierra la batalla se dificulto, para la infantería regular ya estaba siendo imposible seguir avanzando, las ametralladoras les martilleaban implacables, tenían que cubrirse constantemente lo que les impedía alcanzar la trinchera enemiga. Las hermanas Pie estaban las tres cubriéndose eh intentando responder al fuego desde atrás de una roca, sin embargo, las ordenes seguían siendo intentar avanzar. Pero, era imposible, balas las rodeaban constantemente, había muertos en todas direcciones, Pinkie ya no había soportado más otra vez había caído en un estado casi catatónico ocasionado por la muerte de un camarada justo a su lado cuya sangre alcanzo a mancharla. Limestone estaba nerviosa, y ya no podía mantenerse centrada, se notaba que comenzaba a desesperarse.

Maud tenia que pensar que hacer, el deber decía que siguieran avanzando, pero… si lo hacían tal vez no vivirían para ver otro amanecer, Maud volvió a mirar al frente, luego a sus hermanas y se decidió, se colgó su rifle al lomo y les dijo posicionándose frente de ambas.

-Nos retiramos, esto es imposible, regresamos a las trincheras, al menos dos atrás de la última capturada.

-¿Por qué dos atrás? – cuestionó Limestone

-ya muchos están huyendo, cuando se ordene la retirada general, los draugen no nos darán tregua, nos perseguirán, seremos incapaces de soportar la posición de la ultima trinchera capturada y no se si seremos capaces de contenerlos en la penúltima capturada.

Limestone comprendió lo que su hermana le decía y solo asintió, fue entonces que con cautela comenzaron a retroceder, no se les podía acusar de deserción a esas alturas ya muchos lo estaban haciendo, el avance era improbable.

En los sectores que controlaban las princesas igual comenzó a dificultarse, sin embargo, aun avanzaban, Celestia no deseaba darse por vencida, mientras tanto Luna había regresado a su estrategia original conjurando esa gran barrera mágica.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Luna se lleno de preocupación cuando vio en el horizonte aparecer una tras otra piezas de artillería, cañones de menor tamaño que uno a uno comenzaron a apuntar en dirección a ellos.

En el frente de Celestia ocurrió igual, sin embargo, la regente estaba sumida en el combate, desesperada por avanzar, se percataba que empezaba a cambiar la balanza en su contra, pero no podía aceptar una derrota.

Los escuadrones de unicornios seguían avanzando, sin embargo, ya habían comenzado a tener bajas lo que los había vuelto mas lentos en su avance, a pesar de esto Sunset ordenaba el avance, quería que mantuvieran su velocidad, quería demostrar su valía, mientras Celestia siguiera avanzando ella seguiría, no importaba nada. La unicornio buscaba demostrar que todos sus estudios habían valido, que estaba lista, que merecía saber esos secretos que Celestia aun no le decía.

A pesar de que muchos de sus unicornios estaban empezando a vacilar en su acción, ella ordenaba el avance, el escuadrón la obedeció al menos hasta que en el horizonte apareció la misma terrible imagen que habría visto Luna de su lado, centenares de cañones que comenzaban a apuntar directo contra ellos.

Cuando Celestia los vio su rostro cambio completamente, intento cargar, preparando un proyectil en su cuerno para acabar con los cañones que pudiera, pero era tarde… los cañones dispararon al unisonó la primera andanada.

Los obuses golpearon con una fuerza estremecedora las filas Equestrianas, la primera andanada sola dejo a miles muertos y otros miles heridos. Las filas de unicornios al mando de Sunset comenzaron a vacilar aún más, algunos incluso se congelaron del miedo en el lugar donde se encontraban, Sunset lo notó, incluso en Twilight quien estaba junto a ella y sentenció:

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡avancemos!

Dudosos siguieron avanzando después la segunda andanada de obuses fue disparada la cual causo más estragos que la anterior, en esa sola andanada Sunset perdió un tercio del escuadrón. Celestia había logrado evitar los golpes de las andanadas y proteger algunos ponis, pero fue entonces cuando comenzaron a disparar a voluntad, apenas recargaban un cañón lo disparaban.

Del lado de Luna su gran escudo se había quebrado en la segunda andanada logrando lanzarla a ella unos metros hacia atrás, dejando a todas las tropas alrededor de ella desprotegidas contra el fuego continuo, varios batponis fueron a ver que Luna estuviera bien.

Cuando la princesa se levantó solo ordeno:

-Retrocedan… ¡retrocedan ya!

La orden se comenzó a correr por todo el frente de Luna, los batpony obedecieron de inmediato los deseos de Luna, sin embargo, algunos comandantes del ejercito regular lo hicieron a regañadientes no querían detener el avance que hasta entonces iba muy bien.

Celestia en un ultimo desesperado intento de avanzar ordenó que continuaran el ataque, si llegaban a las posiciones de artillería podían detener el fuego enemigo y capturar sus cañones, pero era imposible, esto se volvería suficientemente claro para la princesa cuando un obús callera suficientemente cerca de ella para abatirla, lanzándola unos metros y dejándola mal herida si no fuera por su inmortalidad la hubiera matado.

Con trabajo se logró levantar la regente de Equestria, vio el sufrimiento de sus soldados, vio como dos de los unicornios de Sunset eran completamente destrozados por un obús, sus escudos mágicos no podían protegerles contra artillería.

-¡A la trinchera! ¡Retírense! -ordeno finalmente Celestia desencadenando la retirada masiva y desorganizada de regreso a la última trinchera que habían capturado.

Cuando los umbrum se percataron de la retirada general de su enemigo decidieron cargar contra los ponis golpear sus espaldas en una feroz carga. Cientos de estos espectros cargaron hacia el cielo y bajaron feroces llevándose a los ponis que alcanzaban. Los draugen cargaron después de ellos, ahora que habían repelido el ataque poni era su turno de hacerles sangrar.

A la fuerza aérea Equestriana no tardó en llegarles la noticia, la retirada se había ordenado en tierra y la batalla aérea se había estancado, estaban en buen posición algunos de sus comandantes habían caído heridos, sí, pero las bajas no ascendían demasiado, Spitfire que era uno de los tres generales de la fuerza aérea Equestriana decidió ordenar retirada detener el ataque y pasar a la defensa formar perímetro cerca de las ultimas trincheras capturadas y ofrecer apoyo a tierra para evitar un desastre.

Los ponis tuvieron que retirarse hasta la penúltima trinchera capturada cediendo parte del terreno ganado, pues fueron incapaces de formar la defensa apropiada con los draugen y umbrum cazándoles.

Una vez lograron reformarse en su ahora segunda línea de trincheras, lograron montar una buena defensa contra los draugen y umbrum, pero estos seguían atacando ferozmente, del lado de Luna, fue la misma princesa la que logro que la carga umbrum se detuviera cuando logro abatir con su guadaña a dos de estos decapitando completamente a uno y atravesando el cráneo de otro, las ametralladoras martilleándoles ayudaron a que su carga se alentara.

Después a lo largo de todo el frente la artillería aliada comenzó a caer sobre el enemigo, haciendo que estos finalmente se detuvieran y regresaran a su trinchera.

El rápido reposicionamiento de la fuerza aérea y su apoyo a tierra fue otro factor que evitara pudieran quitarles más de una trinchera. La batalla estaba decidida por ese día, pero… ¿Cuál había sido el costo?


End file.
